


Watching Memories and Avatar the Last Airbender

by Ninjisitc_Tenshi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Jet (Avatar) Is An Asshole, M/M, Minor Sokka/Suki, Past Child Abuse, Post-Episode: s03e14-15 The Boiling Rock, Protective Sokka (Avatar), Toph Beifong and Zuko are Siblings, Toph Being Awesome, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 46,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24535759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjisitc_Tenshi/pseuds/Ninjisitc_Tenshi
Summary: After rescuing Chit Sang, Hakoda, and Suki from Boiling Rock, the GaAng + others, are brought to an unknown location.A mysterious female appears as well and informs them that they will be watching their past, present, and their future.True personalities are revealed, friendships created and lost, father figures discovered, Iove is found?Join them in this journey.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Hakoda & Zuko (Avatar), Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Zuko
Comments: 215
Kudos: 982
Collections: avatar tingz





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not good toward Katara, i found her annoying and very bitchy. She constantly brought up her mom when others were in pain.  
> So if she is your favorite, you may want to leave.  
> Also it is kind AU... soooo....ye  
> Also Azulon will be a good grandpa to Zuko, whom is my baby

Zuko stood off to the side, watching quietly as he saw Suki and Hakoda being reunited with Sokka and Katara. Aang and Toph went up and hugged the former Prince, the two of them being the only ones happy he was okay, on the outside at least. Appa even gave Zuko a relieved lick.

Zuko gave a soft laugh and gentle began to pet the nose of the Bison, Momo having perched on his shoulders. He could hear the family plus Suki excitedly talk while Zuko listened to Aang complain about the fire squats he left for the young Avatar to complete.

Zuko was about to say something, most likely an annoyed response as he, again, was called Sifu Hotman. Yet, a sudden bright light flashed and everyone, except Teo, was dumped into a haphazard pile.

Everyone for the most part, let out a huff at the combined weight, or the fall, except Sokka, he maybe screamed.

After awhile, they began to remove themselves from the sudden dog pile.

It was Aang who spoke first,"Um...guys..where are we?" Katara had a soft frown, hugging her dad's arm as she glances around,"I don't know Aang, maybe we should look around." Although she was hesitant to pull herself away from Hakoda.

Toph tilted her head,"Why not just ask that Lady?" Sokka tilted his head in confusion,"What Lady?" The only answer he got for the blind preteen was her pointing at a dark corner, not that she could see that.

Out of the shadows, emerged a female, a young woman, maybe in her twenties, fairly tall with some of her head shaved. The oddest part was the sunset pink hair she had. She also was pale with freckles dotted on her face and exposed skin, paired with dark brown eyes. This woman was dressed in a long sleeve black cropped top and some long, baggy pants with odd chains (Tripp Pants for the win) and boots.

Katara's eyes hard narrowed and made an attempt to bend, but only to find that she couldn't. Rushed, she yelled out,"Who are you and why are we here?!" The woman turned to Katara and stared her down,"I am Ninjistic Tenshi, just call me Ninji, or Tenshi, or Angel...but I brought you here to-" Katara yelled out again,"What kind of name is that?! Why are we here?"

The woman, Ninji, huffed and glared at Katara,"You need to hush up and listen you brat!" Katara froze, Toph was the only one who really yelled her, Toph was happy someone got Sweetness to shut up.

Ninji stared Katara down before continuing,"Anyway, I brought you here to witness your past, your present, and what will be your future. It seems easy, but secrets will be revealed, even if you wish to keep them buried.." She looked at Zuko, who flinched away.

The Duke spoke up, adjusting his helmet,"Um...Lady Angel, what do you mean?" Ninji gave a soft smile,"What I mean is, you will see others memories and point of views, well...except you The Duke, Pipsqueak, Teo, Haru, Chit Sang, and Hakoda.

The Southern Water Tribe Chief spoke this time,"Then why are we here?" Ninji gave him a cryptic smile,"You are to learn their true personalities." She vaguely gestured to the GaAng.

Toph called out,"Um..how will I 'see'?" Ninji softly giggled,"Don't worry Toph, these will be 'shown' to you as vibrations, yet lighter so you can tell between them and real people with you." Toph made a low sound of understanding, whether or not she understood is unknown. Suki lifted her hand for some attention,"What is that on the wall?" She gestured to the screen.

Ninji softly smiled,"That is a screen, where the memories and your future will be played like a movie. Before you ask Sokka, a movie is moving portraits with sounds added in them." Sokka flushed in embarrassment, about to ask the question she just answered. Zuko laughed faintly at the Water Tribe boy, or is it man? Hakoda even chuckled at his son, who gave the man a betrayed look.

Ninji clapped her hands together, making seats(couches) appear. She suddenly became serious,"Alright, now everyone sit down, Teo can stay in your chair if you wish." Teo gave a smile in thanks, opting to stay in his chair. Hakoda and Katara shared a couch, as did Aang and Toph. Haru sat close to Teo with Chit Sang in the same couch, there being space them, while Aang and Toph shared one. Zuko sat in one by himself, behind the couch that Suki and Sokka were seated in.

Everyone waited in anticipation, fear, worry, as the room became black as their screen light up and the vibrations began for Toph


	2. The Boy in the Iceberg part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gets to see Sokka and Katara find Aang.  
> Zuko greatly regrets what he has done, and a littlr embarrassed.  
> Toph and Zuko are amused. Aang may or may not be amused as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeyyyyy. I updated, part 1 of episode 1 at least.
> 
> I will go through the memories on characters where we don't know them too much and when thr characters pop in.  
> Like not much is known about Suki and Toph.  
> They also don't really know about Zuko.  
> If you want chapters on Aang, Katara, and Sokka's 'memories' please just comment so and I'll do it.

Everyone paid close attention as the screen was bright, Toph was feeling the vibrations as they see the two siblings in a canoe.

~

_**(Cut to a close, overhead shot of the canoe. Beside the boat a fish swims close to the surface in front of the boy.)** _

**Sokka: It's not getting away from me this time. Watch and learn, Katara. This is how you catch a fish.**

_**(Katara leans over the edge of the canoe to see a fish. Nervously, she removes her left glove and takes a deep breather. With a look of concentration, she slowly begins to bend a fish into a globe of water, brightly grinning.)** _

**Katara: Sokka, look!**

**Sokka: _(hushed)_ Shhh. Katara, you're gonna scare it away. Mmmm... I can already smell it cookin'!**

**Katara _(trying to retain control of the globe of water)_ : But Sokka! I caught one!**

  
_**(She struggled to keep globe, which bursts as Spkka lifted his spear, getting him soaked, they lost the fish)** _

**Katara: Hey!**

**Sokka _(annoyed and tired)_ : Ugh! Why is it that every time you play with magic water I get soaked?**

**Katara: It's not magic. It's waterbending, and it's-**

**Sokka: Yeah, yeah, an ancient art unique to our culture, blah blah blah. Look, I'm just saying that if I had weird powers, I'd keep my weirdness to myself.**

**Katara: You're calling me weird? I'm not the one who makes muscles at myself every time I see my reflection in the water.**

_**(Que Sokka making muscles in his reflection.)** _

~

Suki softly giggled at her boyfriend, getting a sheepish smile from said boyfriend. Zuko had a faint smile on his face. Toph gave a loud belly laugh, leaning back as she holds her stomach.

~

**_(He turned to say something, but it is stopped as they suddenly are pulled into a strong current)_ **

~

Hakoda sat up, fearing the worst for his children, but he suddenly remembered, that this had to have happened.

~

**Katara and Sokka: Ahhh!**

**Katara: Watch out! Go left! Go left!**

~

Almost everyone is sitting to the edge of the seat as they watched the siblings attempt to steer out of the icebergs and current. In the end, their canoe is crushed and the two are stranded on an iceberg.

~

**Katara: You call that left?**

**Sokka: You don't like my steering. Well, maybe you should have waterbended us out of the ice.**

_**(Cut to a wide shot of the kids on their little iceberg. Behind them a huge towering iceberg rears up into the sky.)** _

**Katara: So it's my fault?**

**Sokka: I knew I should have left you home. Leave it to a girl to screw things up.**

_**(Cut to a close of up Katara, her anger boiling over. She points at her brother.)** _

**Katara: You are the most sexist, immature, nut brained...**

_**(The angrier she becomes, the more cracks appear on the iceberg behind them)** _

**Katara: Ugh, I'm embarrassed to be related to you! Ever since Mom died I've been doing all the work around camp while you've been off playing soldier!**

**Sokka _(seeing the cracking)_ : Uh... Katara?**

**Katara: I even wash all the clothes! Have you ever smelled your dirty socks? Let me tell you, NOT PLEASANT!**

**Sokka: Katara! Settle down!**

**Katara: No, that's it. I'm done helping you. From now on, you're on your own!**

**(By now, she is screaming, with one final swing of her arms, the iceberg is spilt apart and disintegrating. Major pieces fall and the waves push the ice the siblings are on, away. They tightly hold on until it settles)**

**Sokka: Okay, you've gone from weird to freakish, Katara.**

**Katara: You mean I did that?**

**Sokka: Yup. Congratulations.**

**_(They are leaning on the edge, when the water began to glow a vibrant blue before a sudden iceberg, one which is flowing, emerges from the depths. Unknown if was attached to the previous iceberg.)_ **

~

Aang watched with wide eyes, not knowing how it looked from the outside. Everyone saw the silhouettes of Aang and Appa. Toph received vibrations to picture it.

~

**_(Katara walked to the edge of the ice she was on to get a closer look. She was able to see what was a boy in meditation pose. She noted there were arrow markings on his hands and his head, which were glowing and she realizes he was bald. She let out a gasp when the figure's eyes opened, still brilliantly glowing white, maybe a light blue)_ **

**Katara: _(a soft gasp)_ He's alive! We have to help.**

_**(She grabs Sokka's club, pulling down her holds as she made her way to the iceberg.)** _

**Sokka: Katara! Get back here! We don't know what that thing is!**

_**(Katara ignores Sokka as she hops along bits of ice to get to the iceberg. Sokka following, not happy about it as he talks)** _

~

Hakoda sighed a little bit at his children, holding his head as he shook it as well. He turned to get Katara and Sokka within his sight,"I thought you two knew better then to rush into unknown situations." He sounded stern as he looked at them. Sokka nervously laughed as he rubbed his neck. Katara huffed a bit,"But Dad-". Hakoda frowned,"No Katara, while yes, you helped Aang, you didn't think of the possible dangers." Katara made a scoff sound and turned to the screen.

~

**_(Katara began to use Sokka's club to bash the ice. After several heavy hits, the ice begins to crack before air suddenly bursts free. Sokka and Katara cover their faces as air is released and a large light beam shoots up into the sky. This beam was able to be seen from a great distance. Some tiger seals roar due to it.)_ **

~

Aang blinked quickly and turned to Sokka,"My eyes and tattoos were glowy, you didn't think I was the Avatar?" Sokka pouts a bit,"Hey, I am sarcasm, meat, and planning guy! How was i suppose to know that Avatar magic was real and what it looked liked?!" Aang blinked quickly and thought for a second,"Oh...right...opps...?" He laughed nervously while rubbing his neck.

~

**_(Now to an iron ship, a fire nation ship. Smoke coming from the single smoke stack. A young man appears on screen, watching the beam of light with narrowed eyes, which is revealed as it moves to his face. The scar on full view.)_ **

~

Several winced, with the ponytail and the rest shaven, some saw how bad it was. Zuko frowned and glanced, unconsiously moving his hair to cover as much of the scar as he can. Sokka turned around to five Zuko a comforting smile, hoping it helped. The firebender softly blushed, not that Sokka seen since he turned back around.

~

**Zuko: Finally. _(He turns to address someone off on the side)_ Uncle, do you realize what this means?**

_**(Cut to an old man seated cross legged at a low table, drinking tea and playing a game involving domino like objects.)** _

**Iroh: I won't get to finish my game?**

**Zuko: It means my search - it's about to come to an end.**

**_(Iroh groans and glances at his nephew)_ **

**Zuko: That light came from an incredibly powerful source. It has to be _him! (Gesturing to the light in some annoyance)_**

**Iroh: Or it's just the celestial lights. We've been down this road before, Prince Zuko. I don't want you to get too excited over nothing. Please, sit. Why don't you enjoy a cup of calming jasmine tea?**

**Zuko _(suddenly angry)_ : I don't need any calming tea! I need to capture the Avatar. Helmsman, head a course for the light!**

~

Zuko looked at the screen in some regret, wishing for nothing more, than to take back every harsh word he said to his uncle.

~

**_(Back at the iceberg, Katara and Sokka slowly uncover their faces, Sokka was partially shielding Katara. They see a few bits of the light still swirling ar the top of the iceberg, or, what's left of it. Slowly, a boy appeared at the top, his eyes and arrow tattoos glowing)_ **

**Sokka _(raising his spear, ready to defend)_ : Stop!**

**_(The boy fully stands and the glowing fades. He appears to pass out and slides down the ruined iceberg to the siblings. Katara lunges and catches him whole he falls. Sokka merely pokes hia head with the blunt part of his spear)_ **

~

Everyone snickered at Sokka, since on screen, he appeared so very bored as he poked at Aang's head.

~

**Katara: Stop it!**

**_(She gives Sokka a glare and carefully moves to boy to lie on his back.)_ **

**_(The boy began to wake, now switching to his view, of Katara. A soft breezes gently brushes her hair loopies and a barely audible intake of breath fron Aang)_ **

~

Aang blushed deeply while Toph and Sokka fake gag. Sokka recieved a light shove from Suki. Toph stopped on her own.

~

**Aang _(in a whispered, weak voice)_ : I need to ask you something.**

**Katara: What?**

**Aang _(still whispering)_ : Please... come closer.**

**Katara: What is it?**

**Aang _(in a normal, maybe over excited voice)_ : Will you go penguin sledding with me?**

**Katara: _(blinking in surprise)_ Uh... sure. I guess.**

**_(Aang airbends himself to his get onto feet as he rubs the back of his head.)_ **

**Sokka: Ahh! _(Jumping away a little)_**

**Aang: What's going on here?**

**Sokka: You tell us! How'd you get in the ice? _(Poking at Aang with his spear)_ And why aren't you frozen?**

**Aang _(softly pushes the spear away absently)_ : I'm not sure.**

**_(Aang gasps hearing a low sound from some kind of animal. He frantically climbs back up the ruined iceberg and over the lip. The iceberg now but a crater. Aang softly lands on a very large and very furry animal)_ **

**Aang: Appa! Are you all right? Wake up, buddy.**

**_(Aang hugs Appa. Now at a widee view to see the Bison occupying most of the crater. Appa shakes himself off a little.)_ **

**Sokka: What is that thing?**

**Aang: This is Appa, my flying bison.**

**Sokka: Right. And this is Katara, my flying sister.**

**_(Aang was about to reply, but heard the ques of Appa about to sneeze. He sucks just in time as the bison does sneeze, but all over Sokka)_ **

**Sokka: Ewww! Aahh!!!**

~

Everyone burst into laughter, Toph the most vocal,"Wow Snoozles, poor you!" Zuko laughed quietly from behind his hand, his eyes seem to glean in amusement.

Sokka turned to Zuko, to see if he'll defend him. Instead, he paused, seeing the amusement in the former Prince's eyes. Sokka simply turned back to the screen, a soft blush dusting his cheeks. Suki noticed and tilted her head a bit, but shrugged it off.

~

_**(A snot-covered Sokka rolls in and rubs on the snow to attempt to get the snot off)** _

**Aang: Don't worry. It'll wash out.**

**Sokka: Ugh!**

**Aang _(ignoring Sokka now)_ : So, do you guys live around here?**

**Sokka _(jumping up, magically the snot was gone)_ : Don't answer that! Did you see that crazy bolt of light? He was probably trying to signal the Fire Navy.**

**Katara: Oh, yeah, I'm sure he's a spy for the Fire Navy. You can tell by that evil look in his eye.**

**_(to Aang, given a mischievous lopsided smile, with an odd souns effect, making funny)_ **

****Katara** : The paranoid one is my brother, Sokka. You never told us your name.**

****Aang** : I'm A... aaaahhhh... ahhhhhh.... aaah aaah aaah AAAAAAACHOOOO! _  
  
(As Aang sneezes he zooms of the ground far into the air. He responds to her question after he lands to the whistling sound of a bomb dropping.)  
  
_ **Aang** : I'm Aang. ( _He sniffles and rubs his nose.)_**

****Sokka** : _(incredulous)_ You just sneezed... and flew ten feet in the air.**

****Aang** : Really? It felt higher that that.**

****Katara** _(gasping):_ You're an airbender!**

****Aang** : Sure am.**

****Sokka** : Giant light beams... flying bison... airbenders... I think I've got Midnight Sun Madness. I'm going home to where stuff makes sense. _  
_**

**_(Sokka turns to walk off, but is stopped at the iceberg's edge. The camera zooms way out to show how desolate the area is. Just sea and ice.)_  
  
 **Aang** : Well, if you guys are stuck Appa and I can give you a lift.  
  
 _(Aang airbends himself onto Appa's head, then to the top of his back where rests an enormous saddle. Reigns are attached to both of Appa's great horns.)_  
  
 **Katara** : We'd love a ride! Thanks! _(She gets on Appa.)_**

****Sokka** : Oh, no... I am not getting on that fluffy snot monster.**

****Katara** : Are you hoping some other kind of monster will come along and give you a ride home? You know... before you freeze to death?  
**

**_(Sokka looks ready to saw something, but pauses. Suddenly, it cuts to Sokka, sitting grumpy in the saddle with his arms crossed. Katara appears very excited)_ **

~

Sokka pouted a little, crossing his arms slightly as he mumnled. Suki softly giggled and rubbed his arm in a comforting manner. Zuko gave him a sympathetic, unseen smile. Some snickered at Sokka.

~

**Aang: Okay. First time flyers, hold on tight! Appa, yip yip!**

_**(Aang shakes the reigns, receiving a low rumble. Appa is seen from the back, his tail hits against the ice and launched. His legs spread wide. Yet he only lands in the water with splash, simply starting to swim)** _   
  
**Aang _(shaking the reigns again)_ : Come on, Appa. Yip yip.**

**Sokka _(bored tone)_ : Wow. That was truly amazing.**

**Aang: Appa's just tired. A little rest and he'll be soaring through the sky. You'll see.**   
  
_**(He makes a “soaring through the sky” motion with his hand, his eyes resting on Katara. He has a smile as he looks at her.)** _   
  
**Katara _(confused and oblivious)_ : Why are you smiling ** **at me like that?**

**Aang: Oh... I was smiling?**

**Sokka _(disgusted)_ : Uuuuugh.**

~

Toph and Sokka again made gagging sounds. Toph easily was able to imagine the look, somehow. Zuko chuckled faintly, shaking his head in amusement. Hakoda frowned, thinking Katara was still too young to even think of dating.

Zuko softly shifred in his seat, tucking his legs to rhe side and resting his head on the arm. Toph and Aang were nearly shivering one another for space. Everyone took on a comfy position.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OwO  
> So...  
> Did I do okay?  
> Also if it is highly requested, I'll do 'memories' for the others. (Teo, The Duke, Pipsqueak, Chit Sang, and Hakoda).  
> Either all of them or a specific character.  
> Also I am using transcripts, but editing them.


	3. The Boy in the Iceberg part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of everyone watching Episode 1. Simple as that.

Everyone had moved into more comfortable positions. Haru helped Teo move to the couch. 

Something was telling them they would be there for a long while.

~

**_(Briefly, we see Appa swimming. It fades to to Prince Zuko on the sporting deck off the bridge, looking out at the water and ahead. Iroh walked up to him. It is night)_ **   
  
**Iroh: I'm going to bed now. _(He makes an highly exaggerated yawn)_ Yep. A man needs his rest. Prince Zuko, you need some sleep. Even if you're right and the Avatar is alive, you won't find him. Your father, grandfather, and great-grandfather all tried and failed.**

**Zuko: Because their honor didn't hinge on the Avatar's capture. Mine does. This coward's hundred years in hiding are over.**

~

Zuko couldn't help the small smile that appeared due to his uncle making a show of the yawn. It faded quickly because of his past self, ashamed of himself.

Hakoda raised a slight brow at how serious Zuko seemed. Part of him disregarded it, considering he was Fire Nation. Yet, another part, the parent side, was concerned about why a child was sent out.

~  
  
 ** _(Fade back to a long shot of Appa swimming, his friends on his back. Cut to a closer, overhead shot. Aang lies back on top of Appa's head. Katara, in the saddle on Appa's back with her brother, crawls forward and looks down from the saddle at Aang.)_**  
  
 **Katara: Hey.**

**Aang: Hey. Whatcha thinkin' about?**

**Katara: I guess I was wondering – your being an airbender and all – if you had any idea what happened to the Avatar.**

**Aang ( _looking disconcerted_ ): Uhh... no. I didn't know him... I mean, I knew people that knew him, but I didn't. Sorry.**

**Katara: Okay. Just curious. Goodnight.**

**Aang: Sleep tight.**

**_(Katara turns away. A zoom in on Aang, who is looking away as well, fear on his face. A long shot of Appa swimming)_  
**

_**(It shows Aang, but in a dream. The colors dull, grays, crèmes, and pale browns. Aang wakes on top of Appa and the view rotates with Aang in the saddle. Suddenly, it cuts to Aang struggling against the reigns as heavy rain was coming down)** _

****Aang** : Aaahhh!  
**

_**(Suddenly, the shot is underwater where Appa and Aang penetrate the surface, entering the watery depths. They managed to briefly come up for air, Aapa groans, but storm tossed waves drug them down.)** _

**_(As they drift down in the water, Aang's grip on the reigns faded as he lost unconsciousness. Suddenly, Aang'a eyes and tattoos began to glow white, putting his hands together and freezes himself and Apps in a giant ball of ice)_ **

~

Toph, in a rare moment, grabbed Aang'a arm in worry, needing to assure herself that he was okay.

~

****Katara** ( _voice over_ ): Aang! Aang, wake up! **

**_(He wakes up, gasping)_ **

**Katara: It's okay. We're in the village now. Come on, get ready. Everyone's waiting to meet you.  
**

_**(Aang stands and starts to put on his shirt and hood. Katara looks at his Airbender tattoos before grabbing him by the hand and drags him outside. Aang has his staff with him)** _

****Aang** : Whaaaa!**

~

Hakoda frowned a little bit, looking down at his daughter,"How did his shirt end up off?" 

Katara simply stayed quiet, looking forward at the screen.

Zuko looked at the tattoos as well, wondering how exactly Aang became a Master. Zuko had to study Airbenders during those years at sea. 

~

**_(To a wide overhead shot. Katara is pulling Aang outside. A small crowd gathered to greet him. It is mostly composed of women of various ages, and children)_  
  
 **Katara** : Aang, this is the entire village. Entire village, Aang.  
  
 _(Aang bows to them in a friendly manner, but the people step back from him anyway.)_  
  
 **Aang** : Uh... why are they all looking at me like that? Did Appa sneeze on me?  
  
 _(An old woman enters the frame as Aang inspects his clothes for Appa snot.)_  
  
 **Gran Gran** : Well, no one has seen an airbender in a hundred years. We thought they were extinct until my granddaughter and grandson found you.**

****Aang** : 'Extinct'? _(worried and confused)_**

****Katara** : Aang, this is my grandmother.**

****Gran Gran** : Call me Gran Gran.**

****Sokka** ( _grabbing Aang's staff_ ): What is this, a weapon? You can't stab anything with this.**

****Aang** : It's not for stabbing. _(He creates a jet of air that sucks the staff back into his hand.)_ It's for airbending.  
  
 _(Aang opens the staff into a glider with red wings.)_**

****Little Girl _(amazed)_ :** Magic trick! Do it again!**

****Aang** : Not magic, airbending. It lets me control the air currents around my glider and fly.**

****Sokka _(scoffs)_** : You know, last time I checked, humans can't fly.**

****Aang** : Check again!  
**

**_(Aang launches himself with his glider, soaring through the air. The villagers, still in the ground, point to him in wonder)_  
  
 **Villagers** : Whoa... it's flying... it's amazing!  
**

**_(Aang looks down, at Katara, seeing her smiling at him. He is enthralled with her attention, he doesn't pay attention and slams into Sokka's tower. Aang pulls out his head and falls to the ground, his glider following him.)_  
  
 **Aang** _(as he crashes)_ : Oof!**

****Sokka** _(gasping)_ : My watchtower!**

****Katara** : That was amazing.  
**

**_(Katara helps Aang to his feet. He twirls his glider shut. Sokka examines his damaged tower. After Aang's glider closes, a large bank of snow buried Sokka.)_ **

~

Hakoda smiled softly, a little amused, but proud that Sokka had taken the job he left him with, so seriously. Hakoda did feel a little guilty at having left a duty, meant for adults, to his young children, mostly his son.

~

****Sokka** : Great. You're an airbender, Katara's a waterbender, together you can just waste time all day long.**

****Aang** : You're a waterbender! _(amazed)_**

****Katara** : Well... sort of. Not yet.**

****Gran Gran** : All right. No more playing. Come on, Katara, you have chores.  
  
 _(Gran Gran leads Katara away.)_  
  
 **Katara** : I told you! He's the real thing, Gran Gran! I finally found a bender to teach me. _(excited)_**

****Gran Gran** : Katara, try not to put all your hopes in this boy.**

****Katara** : But he's special. I can tell. I sense he's filled with much wisdom.  
**

**_(She looks to Aang, who's tongue was frozen to his staff, the children around him)_  
  
 **Aang** : _(slurring)_ Sthee? Now my tongue ith thuck to my sthaff.  
**

**_(One if the children grabs the staff and pulls, but his tongue is still stuck)_  
  
 **Children** _(clapping)_ : Tee hee!**

~

Everyone broke out into laughter. Even Aang was grinning. He liked the fact that he could make people smile and make then feel better.

~

**_(Fade to afternoon or maybe sunset. A shot of Zuko's ship is cutting through the waves, then cut to Zuko facing two Fire Navy seamen. Iroh is sitting by)_  
  
 **Iroh** : Again.  
**

_**(Zuko sends fire from his hands at the guards, but misses. The guards attack Zuko with blasts from their fists, Zuko dodges. He backflips over the guards to land behind them)** _

~

Sokka turned to Zuko,"Why are you so flippy?!" Zuko blinked in surprise,"What?"

Sokka pouted and turned to face the screen again.

~

**Zuko: Ha! Heeya!**   
  
**_(Iroh sighs and gets up.)_ **   
  
**Iroh: No! Power in firebending comes from the breath. Not the muscles. The breath becomes energy in the body. The energy extends past your limbs and becomes fire.**

**_(Iroh demonstrates, releasing a controlling plume of flame that bursts in front of Zuko, but does not hit him)_ **

**Iroh: Get it right this time.**

**Zuko: Enough. I've been drilling this sequence all day. Teach me the next set. I'm more than ready.**

**Iroh: No, you are impatient. You have yet to master your basics. _(More forcefully)_ Drill it again!**

**Zuko: Grrrr... huh!**

**_(He blasts one of the guards backwards with a gout of fire.)_ **

**Zuko: The sages tell us that the Avatar is the last airbender. He must be over a hundred years old by now. He's had a century to master the four elements. I'll need more than basic firebending to defeat him. You WILL teach me the advanced set!**

**Iroh: Very well. But first I must finish my roast duck. _(Begins eating)_ Num num... num...**

~

Zuko couldn't help but smile fondly at his Uncle. He also understood now, that he wasn't ready mentally back then for the advanced sets.

Hakoda sighed a bit,"You shouldn't push yourself kid." Which surprised everyone, shocking Zuko and Katara the most. Katara because, she thought her father hated him as well. Zuko was shocked, but only two adults in his life worried for him, and he lost both in different manners.

~

_**(Cut to a shot of the afternoon sky. Pans down to reveal Sokka, clearly addressing an audience as he paces back and forth)** _   
  
**Sokka: Now men, it's important that you show no fear when you face a firebender. In the Water Tribe, we fight to the last man standing. For without courage, how can we call ourselves men?**

_**(To the audience. A group of six children, most being toddlers)** _

**Little Boy ( _raising his hand_ ): I gotta pee!**

**Sokka: Listen! Until your fathers return from the war, they're counting on you to be the men of this tribe. And that means no potty breaks.**

**Little Boy: But I really gotta go.**

**Sokka ( _sighing_ ): Okay... who else has to go?**

**_(All six raise their hands. Sokka facepalms, maybe in annoyance, as all six go to the right and Katara enters from the left)_ **   
  
**Katara: Have you seen Aang? Gran Gran said he disappeared over an hour ago.**

**_(Cut to Aang, exiting a small, igloo type bathroom stall. He adjusts his pants and smiles at the trip of boys coming to use to toilet)_ **   
  
**Aang ( _gesturing over at the toilet_ ): Wow! Everything freezes in there!**

**Children: Hahaha!**

**Sokka: Ugh! Katara, get him out of here. This lesson is for warriors only.**

**Kid ( _voice over_ ): Wheeee!**

**_(Cut to a back shot of Appa, Aang on his back. They have propped up Appa's tail, using it as a makeshift sawhorse. One kid used Appa's back and tail as a slide to land in a soft pile of snow. The children laugh, Katara soon joins in)_ **

~

Hakoda watched in some amusement, he understood his son was being harsh, but he was happy the children were able to have some fun moments. As far as he was aware, since he left, Fire Nation hadn't invaded the village. He was also thinking back in news about Prince Zuko's ship being there, he couldn't remember if they had news on that.

~  
  
 **Sokka: Stop! Stop it right now! _(To Aang)_ What's wrong with you? We don't have time for fun and games with a war going on.**

**Aang: What war? _(He hops down off of Appa)_ What are you talking about?**

**Sokka: You're kidding, right?**  
  
 **_(Aang's gaze shifts slightly off of Sokka to look at something beyond him_ ** **_)_ **  
  
**Aang: PENGUIN!**

**_(The view quickly changed to a shot of a penguin in the distance, briefly showing it can be sewn between Katara and Sokka before zooming in on it. The penguin, now aware it has been spotted, makes an excited nose and saddles away. Aang uses Airbending to run at insane speeds toward where the penguin had been)_ **   
  
**Sokka: He's kidding, right?**

~

Everyone broke into laughter at the young avatar's excitement over the Otter Penguin. Aang blushed a little in embarrassment. Katara had softly laughed.

~

**_(Fade to a beach, with a lot of penguin waddling around while squawking. Katara comes into view, looking for Aang)_ **   
  
**Katara: Aang?**

**_(View changes to Aang, chasing some penguin, but is unable to catch them as the waddle out of reach and away)_ **   
  
**Aang: Haha! Hey, come on little guy. Wanna go sledding?**

**_(Aang lunges, but falls face first. He gets up whole Katara approaches)_ **   
  
**Aang: Oof! Heh heh, I have a way with animals.**

**_(He puts his arms out and waddles in imitation of the four flippered penguins)_ **

**Aang: Yarp! Yarp yarp! Yarp! Yarp yarp! Yarp!**

**Katara: ( _giggles_ ) Hahaha... Aang, I'll help you catch a penguin if you teach me waterbending.**

**Aang: You got a deal! Just one little problem. I'm an airbender, not a waterbender. Isn't there someone in your tribe who can teach you?**

**Katara ( _looking away in sadness_ ): No. You're looking at the only waterbender on the whole South Pole.**

**Aang: This isn't right. A waterbender needs to master water. What about the North Pole? There's another Water Tribe up there, right? Maybe they have waterbenders who could teach you.**

**Katara: Maybe. But we haven't had contact with our sister tribe in a long time. It's not exactly 'turn right at the second glacier.' It's on the other side of the world.**

**Aang: But you forget: I have a flying bison. Appa and I can personally fly you to the North Pole. Katara, we're gonna find you a master!**

**Katara ( _happily_ ): That's... ( _then uncertain)_ I mean, I don't know. I've never left home before.**

**Aang: Well, you think about it. But in the meantime, can you teach me to catch one of these penguins?**

**Katara ( _mock teacher, or ancient guru, tone_ ): Okay, listen closely my young pupil. Catching penguins is an ancient and sacred art. Observe.**

**_(She produces a tiny fish from her coat, tossing it to Aang. Immediately, Aang is surrounded by a horde of hungry Otter Penguins)  
_ **

**_(Fades to a shot of an ice bank. It appears to be late afternoon. Suddenly, Katara and Aang rocket into view, off the ice bank, each on a penguin. They land on the bank below, going down at high speeds on the Pentagon's belly. Aang and his penguin take a jump off a small ramp, soon landing in front of Katara. She takes a similar jump and lands nearby, both laughing and whooping happily)_ **

~

Hakoda smiled at the sight of his daughter having fun.

Toph shivered and lightly punched Aang, getting a yelp from the Airbender,"You're crazy Twinkletoes."

~

  
**Katara: I haven't done this since I was a kid!**   
**Aang: You still are a kid!**

_**(They continue to rocket across the iced landscape, eventually going through a system of ice tunnels. The tunnels have period gaps where sunlight pours through. They emerge from the tunnels and get off the penguins, who stand up and dizzily wander off, making little chirping sounds. They walk forward, looking at something in front of them)** _   
  
**Aang: Whoa... what is that?**

_**(The view turns to a huge ship, locked in ice, in front of them. It is a Fire Navy ship, silhouetted by the sun behind it)** _   
  
**Katara ( _deathly serious_ ): A Fire Navy ship, and a very bad memory for my people.**   
  
**_(Aang begins to walk to the ship.)_ **   
  
**Katara: Aang, stop! We're not allowed to go near it. The ship could be booby trapped.**

**Aang: If you wanna be a bender, you have to let go of fear.**

**_(Katara, nervous and uncertain, follows him to the ship. Together, they climb up and enter the ship through a gaping hole below the water line on the shop. They walk the dark corridors inside, past many darkened rooms)_ **

~

Both Hakoda and Sokka gripped the arms of their chairs. Sokka knew this happened, but he was still worried. Hakoda never knew his daughter disobeyed an old rule. Never enter that ship.

~  
  
 **Katara: This ship has haunted my tribe since Gran Gran was a little girl. It was part of the Fire Nation's first attacks.**

**Aang: Okay, back up. I have friends all over the world, even in the Fire Nation. I've never seen any war.**

**Katara: Aang, how long were you in that iceberg?**

**Aang: I don't know... a few days, maybe?**

**Katara: I think it was more like a hundred years!**

**Aang: What? That's impossible. Do I look like a hundred-twelve year old man to you?**

**Katara: Think about it. The war is a century old. You don't know about it because, somehow, you were in there that whole time. It's the only explanation.**

_**(Aang places one hand on his head and walks backward. Stunned by this, he sinks to the floor)** _

~

The Duke frowned in worry, feeling bad for Aang. Almost everyone felt bad. They knew he was that last and could feel his pain and confusion at discovering he was in ice for a hundred years.

~  
  
 **Aang: A hundred years! I can't believe it.**

**Katara ( _kneeling next to him_ ): I'm sorry, Aang. Maybe somehow there's a bright side to all this.**

**Aang: I did get to meet you.**

**Katara ( _smiles_ ): Come on. Let's get out of here.**

**_(Katara helps Aang to his feet, they start walking again. Cut to and exterior shot of the ship. Then back to the interior shot of the ship. Aang enters a dark room, Katara behind him in the hallway.)_ **   
  
**Katara: Aang? Let's head back. This place is creepy.**   
**Aang: Huh?**

**_(Cut to Aang's foot, pulling a trip wire on the floor. A door behind the is blocked by a grate that drops from the ceiling. They grab it after it falls, trapped)_ **   
  
**Aang: What's that you said about booby traps?**

~

Everyone, except Zuko, took a deep breath, thinking the worst may happen. Seeming to forget, this already happened.

~

**_(Around them in the room, machinery starts to operate. Gauges show steam pressure and wheels begin to turn. Back to an exterior shot of the ship as a bright flare suddenly explodes out of the Fire Navy Ship and into the sky, leaving a trail of smoke. Back to Aang and Katara looking oht the window of the ship's bridge.)_ **

**Aang: Uh oh.**

**_(Cuts to the flare as it rises. When it reaches its zenith, it explodes with small shower of sparks. Cut to Aang and Katara with a wide shot on the bridge. A hole in the ceiling, which Aang is looking at)_ **   
  
**Aang: Hold on tight!**

**_(He grabs Katara, who lets out a cry of surprise as Aang launches them both through the hole. He lands with her in his arms on top of the bridge)  
_ **

**_(Cut to a long shot of the falling flare, through the lens of the telescope that follows the flare down for a few moments before shifting downbeat showing Aang hopping down the ship and the ice trapping it. Katara still in his arms)_ **

~

Hakoda tended even more, watching the screen intently

~  
  
 **Zuko ( _voice over_ ): The last airbender. **

_**(** _ _**A profile view of Zuko, looking through his telescope)** _

**Zuko: _(briefly pulls back from it)_ Quite agile for his old age. Wake my uncle! Tell him I found the Avatar...**

~

Zuko sighed a little to himself. He was disappointed himself, and a little embarrassed.

~

**_(Zuko gazes again through his telescope to see Aang and Katara running across to the ice, away from the ship. He scans left quickly, but pulls back to the right to focus on the village)_ **

  
**Zuko: ...as well as his hiding place.**   
  
**_(A close up of Zuko's left eye, the scarred one, which arches in determination.)_ **

~

Zuko winced a little bit and sighed to himself, holding his head in his hands. Sokka glanced back at Zuko, before turning away. Suki glanced at Zuko and Sokka before nudging her boyfriend, silently encouraging him to go and comfort their former enemy. 

Sokka shot Suki a smile, before going to sit beside Zuko, who looked at the Water Tribe boy jn surprise" receiving only a grin and a pat on his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing major.  
> But  
> THANK YOU EVERYONE LEAVING KUDOS AND COMMENTS!  
> I never had confidence as a writer, even when I was writing in notebooks for myself, and seeing so many seeming to enjoy the first 2 chapters, made me so ecstatic.  
> I mean it.  
> Thank you so much


	4. The Avatar Returns part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now onto Episode 2. The Avatar Returns.  
> Everyone gets to see how Zuko handles Sokka  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to add more talking between those bits where it is the characters Interacting between parts of the episode transcripts.

Katara glared a little at Zuko when she watched Sokka move to sit beside the firebender. Hakoda smiled at his son. Hakoda had his reservations about the prince, but knew he had to accept that Sokka had formed some sort of relationship with the teen, and said teen had joined his son in breaking into a Fire Nation prison to help Sokka rescue his family and girlfriend.

Suki smiled briefly at the two, while yes, Zuko burned her village, he never re-set the fires after they were put out. She wasn't yet ready to forgive him, but was on her way to do so. She noticed Katara glaring at him and softly frowned in confusion. Suki debated on standing to go talk to her, but the screen lights up.

~

**_(The screen lights up, repeating a shot of the flare set off by Aang. It is nearly sunset. Cut down to a shot, behind Grab Gran and a few other villagers. They look down the ice road of the village to see Aang and Katara in the distance, walking toward them. As the two approach, the children run forward to greet them)_ **   
  
**Children: Yay! Aang's back!**

**_(The children excitedly crowd around Aang. Sokka comes forward angrily)_ **   
  
**Sokka ( _pointing at Aang_ ): I knew it! You signaled the Fire Navy with that flare! You're leading them straight to us, aren't you?**

**Katara: Aang didn't do anything. It was an accident.**

**Aang: Yeh, we were on the ship and there was this booby trap and well... _(putting his hand to his head as if trying to puzzle out the thought)_ ...we “boobied” right into it.**

**Gran Gran ( _shaking her head_ ): Katara, you shouldn't have gone on that ship. Now we could all be in danger!**

**Aang: Don't blame Katara! I brought her there.** **( _Looking downcast_ ) It's my fault.**

  
**Sokka: Aha! The traitor confesses! Warriors, away from the enemy!**

**_(The children walk away from Aang and towards Sokka and Gran Gran.)_ **

**Sokka: _(angry)_ The foreigner is banned from our village!**

**Katara ( _angrily_ ): Sokka, you're making a mistake.**   
**Sokka: No! I'm keeping my promise to Dad. I'm protecting you from threats like him!**

**Katara ( _motioning to Aang_ ): Aang is not our enemy! Don't you see? Aang's brought us something we haven't had in a long time. Fun.**

**Sokka: Fun? We can't fight firebenders with fun!**

**Aang (smiling earnestly): You should try it sometime.**

**Sokka: Get out of our village. Now!**

**Katara: Grandmother, please, don't let Sokka do this.**

**Gran Gran: Katara, you knew going on that ship was forbidden. Sokka is right. I think it best if the airbender leaves.**

**Katara: Then I'm banished too!**

~

Hakoda's eyes widened a little bit,"Katara!" She looked up at her father,"What? I wasn't going to just let him leave!" Hakoda simply and shook his head, not wishing to start an argument right now. He also figured it was his over-protective father mode that made him yell out his daughter's name.

~

**_(She turns, holding Aang by the shoulder, beginning to walk off.)_ **   
  
**Katara: C'mon, Aang, let's go!**

**_(To a wide profile view, Apps to the left, ready to go. Sokka and the villagers on the right. In between, Katara and Aang walking to Appa. The sun starting to set behind them)_ **   
  
**Sokka ( _pointing at Katara_ ): Where do you think you're going?**

**Katara: To find a waterbender! Aang is taking me to the North Pole!**

**Aang ( _momentarily confused, then brightening_ ): I am? Great!**

**Sokka: Katara! ( _She stops_ ) Would you really choose him over your tribe? Your own family?**

_**(She pauses, doubt and indecision obvious. Aang comes up next to her)** _   
  
**Aang: Katara, I don't want to come between you and your family.**   
  
**_(He walks forward and towards Appa.)_ **   
  
**Katara: So, you're leaving the South Pole? This is goodbye?**

**Aang: Thanks for penguin sledding with me.**

**Katara: Where will you go?**

**Aang ( _putting a hand on Appa_ ): Guess I'll go back home and look for the airbenders. _(Thinking)_ Wow, I haven't cleaned my room in a hundred years. Not looking forward to that.**

**_(He airbends onto Appa'a head, taking the reigns. He addresses the village)_ **   
  
**Aang: It was nice meeting everyone.**

**Sokka: Let's see your bison fly now, air boy.**

**Aang: Come on, Appa, you can do it! Yip! Yip!**   
  
**_(Appa rumbles and gets onto his feet.)_ **   
  
**Sokka: Yeh, I thought so.**   
  
**_(Just then a little girl with pig tails rushes forward with a cry to stand by Katara.)_ **   
  
**Little Girl ( _tears in her eyes)_ : Aang! Don't go! We'll miss you!**

**Aang ( _sadly_ ): I'll miss you too.**

**_(Aang turns to Katara, then a close view as a breeze makes her loopies move. Cut to a close up of Aang, who turns away, shaking the reigns again)_ **   
  
**Aang: Come on, boy.**

**_(Apps began to walk away. Katara and the little girl with their backs to the camera. The little girl runs back to the village, crying. Gran Gran walks up behind Katara)_ **   
  
**Gran Gran: Katara, you'll feel better after you –**

**Katara ( _cutting her, angry_ ): You happy now? There goes my one chance of becoming a waterbender!**

**_(Katara walks off angrily, leaving Gran Gran by herself.)_ **

~ 

Hakoda frowned, disappointed in the way his daughter just spoke to her grandmother, the one who helped Hakoda take care of Katara and Sokka after Kya's death.

~

 **_(Cut to Sokka, directing the little boys through the village gate. Martial music began to play in the background)_ **  
  
**Sokka: All right! Ready our defenses! The Fire Nation could be on our shores any moment now!**  
  
 **_(A little boy stops, raising his head and dancing about, obvious_ ** **_)_ **  
  
**Little Boy: But, I gotta –**

**Sokka ( _cutting him off forcefully, maybe with some fear and concern, and pointing to the fortifications_ ): And no potty breaks!**

~

Sokka frowned a little at how harsh he sounded. Yet, he was scared as he was doing it alone, he never forced the children to fight then, and he wouldn't as he knew better. He could accept though, it kinda sounded like that.

~

**_(Fades to a view of the frozen landscape outside of the village. The view slowly turns right to reveal Aang and Apps, resting in the curves of ice formations, which has two doughnut shaped holes. Appa is lying on his back in the lower one. Aang is in the smaller one. Appa rumbles)_ **

**Aang: Yeh, I liked her too.**

**_(Aang looks out to see the village then gets up with a start. Cut to his point of view, showing a Fire Navy ship steaming toward the village. It zooms backward to show the back of Aang's head. He looks from the ship to where the village lies, over the horizon)_ **   
  
**Aang: The village! ( _He slides down and off his perch_ ) Appa, wait here!**

**_(Apps rumbles as a reply and position slightly.)_**

**_(Now to Sokka, who was putting on his war garb. Fingerless gloves, arm wraps, boots, and face paint are all out on in silence)  
  
(Cut to a quick exterior view of Zuko's ship steaming ahead, then cut again to a parallel shot of Zuko being helped into his armor by some attendants. He girds himself with a breastplate, shoulder guard and helmet, determined)  
  
(The view shifts to Sokka leaving his tent with his weapons, then cut to a silent overhead pan view of the village.)_ **

**_(Alone, Sokka stands on the ice wall of the village, scanning the mist for any sign of the enemy. Suddenly, a deep rumbling noise is heard and the ground begins to shake. Parts of the wall on which Sokka stands begins to crumble. The villagers look around in alarm. Cut back to Sokka, where the guard tower in the background collapses in a heap of snow and ice.)_ **   
  
**Sokka ( _disappointed_ ): Oh man!**   
  
**_(Chaos breaks out in the village as people being to run every which way. Katara is in their midst, but stops, seeing something in the mist. Cut to a view of it, from Katara's point of view. Still atop the wall, Sokka looks small when suddenly a massive shadow emerges from the mist, dwarfing Sokka. It is the bow of Prince Zuko's ship.)  
  
(Cut to a zoom in close up of Sokka.)_ **   
  
**Sokka: Ohhh, man!**   
  
**_(The scene shifts to a profile view of the village and the encroaching ship. Prince Zuko's vessel has cut through the ice all the way to the city wall itself. As the ships continue to ice break towards the wall, Katara puts Gran Gran into one of the tents in the rear and then gets a little child out of harm's way as the ice floor of the village begins to crack all over the place under the stress.)  
  
(As she puts the child in a tent, she turns to look back to Sokka. Cut to a wide overhead view of the ship reaching the wall, Sokka poised both tragically and comically to the ships hull with his weapon.)_ **   
  
**Katara: Sokka, get out of the way!**   
  
**_(As the ship reaches the wall, it collapses into a large pile of ice and snow which tumbles back into the village, carrying Sokka with it.)_**

**_(Cut to a wide view of the ship which comes to a stop. Steam wafts up from where the bow has split the ice. The villagers, emerged from their shelters and stare in fear and amazement at the ship. Katara draws a deep breath in anticipation. Now to Sokka looking up at the ship, who also draws breath.)_ **

~

Hakoda bit his lip, gripping the arm of the couch, watching his son and his attempt to be strong and protect the village.

~ ** _  
  
(Cut to a wide view from behind Sokka that pans up. With a noise of metal on metal the bowsprit of the ship opens and folds out and down onto the village's floor. The bowsprit has become a huge gangplank, for the Fire Nation troops. Sokka's falls backwards, barely avoiding being crushed)_**

**_(As the steam clears from the top of the bowsprit, Zuko and a host of Fire Nation soldiers are revealed. A quick cut to Sokka and the villagers is replaced by one of Zuko walking down the gangplank stairs followed by guards.)  
_ **

_**(Back to Sokka, who stands up and charged at Zuko, an obvious adolescent war cry. As he runs up to the ramp, Zuko easily kicks the weapon out of Sokka's hand and then kicks him in the face, which sent Sokka sprawling on the ice to the right of the planks.)** _

_**(Sokka's head gets stuck, comically struggles to free himself)** _

~

Toph snorted in amusement, mostly at hearing the crack in Sokka's voice at his war cry.

Hakoda winced when he saw how easily he was beaten, but felt pride as well, seeing his son try his hardest.

Zuko winced and gave a small, and apologetic smile. He received a small smile and a playful shove. Zuko spoke, whispering so only Sokka heard, "Seriously....I'm sorry.." Sokka simply grinned, whispering back,"All is forgiven, if you can teach me how to be flippy." Zuko let out a surprised ~~_cute_~~ snort of laughter, smiling a little larger,"Sure, I'll teach you."

~

_**(The villagers pull back in fear, as well as the ease of their only warrior having been defeated. The Fire Nation soldiers now reached them. Zuko stepped forward to address the village, walking toward Katara and Grab Gran)** _   
  
**Zuko: Where are you hiding him?**   
  
**_(He looks around the crowd as there is no immediate response. He grabs Gran Gran and shows her to the villagers.)_ **   
  
**Zuko: He'd be about this age? Master of all elements?**   
  
**_(Again no response. After a pause, he throws Gran Gran roughly back to Katara. With a cry of frustration he launches a gout of flame over the villager's heads. The cower in fear.)_ **   
  
**Zuko: I know you're hiding him!**

**_(Behind Zuko, Sokka gets up, his face paint largely gone. He retrieved his weapon and charges once more, another cry following. Now Sokka's point of view, wheee Zuko turns to him, annoyed.)_ **

**_(He dodges Sokka and flips him over his head. Zuko then fires a blast of flame at Sokka, who manages to roll out of the way and throws boomerang at Zuko. Caught in surprise, Zuko narrowly avoids the boomerang. He turns back in anger over the near miss.)_ **

**_(Back to Sokka, the villagers behind him. A little bit jn the crowd throws him a spear)_ **   
  
**Little Boy: Show no fear!**

**_(Sokka easily catches the spear and once again. As Sokka gets closer, Zuko breaks the pieces of the spear shaft with his wrist guards. After the head of the spear is gone, Zuko grabs the spear, tapping Sokka in the head with the end a couple times.)_ **

~

Toph snorted in amusement at the sound effects, she assumed, added over Sokka getting hit. She liked Sparky, while the others never saw, she forgave Zuko for burning her feet and began to hang out with him. She saw him as the older brother she never had.

~

**_(Sokka ends up sinking to the ground, rubbing his head. Suddenly, from Sokka's point of view, Zuko is standing stern above him. In the sky, in the background, boomerang reappears. It slams Zuko in the back of his head, knocking the helmet off kilter.)_ **

**_(Furious, Zuko begins to spit fire out of his hands, like knives, as he hovers menacingly over Sokka)  
  
(Suddenly, to Aang, rushing towards the village on a penguin, staff in hand. He flies right under Zuko, sweeping his legs out from under him. Zuko lands butt up._ ** **_The helmet lands on his behind in a most suggestive manner.)_ **

**_(The children cheer as Aang reaches the villagers. As he and the penguin bank, they dump a lot of snow on the cheering kids. They stop cheering for a moment, but then take up the cheer again anyway. The penguin slides to a halt and it pushes Aang off. The penguin gets up, looks at Aang, and then turns and waddles away.)_ **   
  
**Aang: Hey Katara. Hey Sokka.**

**Sokka ( _dryly, small mark on his head_ ): Hi...Aang. Thanks for comin'. **

~

Some let out soft laugh, thanking for some comedic relief. Those who faced Zuko, noticed he seemed to be holding back. Some didn't think so. Katara glared at Zuko, not the screen version, but the Zuko sitting on another couch, where her brother was sitting comfortably.  
  
 **_(Aang looks over at the Firebenders.)_**

**_(To Zuko getting to his feet and assuming a firebending stance, then cut to an overhead shot of Aang at the ready with his staff, surrounded by Zuko and his men.)_ **

**_(They begin to close in, but Aang blows the men on either side of him backwards with blasts of air. He blasts Zuko as well, but he holds his ground, shielding his face from the wind.)_ **   
  
**Aang: Looking for me?**

**Zuko ( _incredulous_ ): You're the airbender? You're the Avatar?**

**Katara: Aang?**

**Sokka: No way.**  
  
 **_(To_** **_an overhead shot showing Zuko and Aang maneuvering for position against each other in the middle of a village that has become an arena.)_ **  
  
**Zuko: I've spent years preparing for this encounter. Training. Meditating. You're just a child!**

_**(If you listen close, you could tell, he didn't like having to fight a child)** _

**Aang: Well, you're just a teenager.**   
  
**_(Zuko fires blast after blast. Aang cries out. He is hard pressed, fear showing on his face. Aang dissolves each blast as it strikes by twirling his staff in front of him like a helicopter blade. The dissipation doesn't block the fire from reaching the villagers, though, and they cry out. Aang looks behind to them and realizes he can't protect them all, he stops and Zuko stops)_ **

~

Katara frowned a little, more like scowling really. Her arms crosses over her chest, leaning back as she watched the screen. Seeing all of thia again, just fueled her anger for the _Firebender._

~  
  
 **Aang: If I go with you, will you promise to leave everyone alone?**  
  
 **_(To wide shot of Zuko still in a firebending stance. After a_** **_pauses he straightens up and nods stiffly.)_ **

**_(Back to Aang, a soldier's hands entering the view to take his staff and lead him to the ship. To a shot of the villagers where Katara rushes forward.)_ **   
  
**Katara: No, Aang! Don't do this!**

**Aang: Don't worry, Katara, it'll be okay.**

**_(They push him forward roughly)_ **

**Aang _(nervous)_ : Take care of Appa for me until I get back.**

**Zuko: Head a course to the Fire Nation. I'm going home. _(A small tone of relief in his voice)_**   
  
**_(They board the ship and the bowsprit rises back up. Aang looks back hopefully at his new friend as the ship closes. Katara's eyes water as the ship closes around Aang. His smile drops at seeing her pain. The shadow of the closing bowsprit closes over him.)_**

~ 

Hakoda frowned a little, his hand to his chin as he thought, wondering what Zuko meant by 'I'm going home'. He could tell, the Prince wasn't there willingly. He turned to look at him, seeing Sokka conversing with Zuko, in an attempt to distract him from his guilty feeling. He wanted to be angry, but honestly, he was glad. Yes, Hakoda was a warrior, first and foremost, he was a father, and he could tell, former Fire Prince Zuko, never had a proper father in his life. He glad his son had a companion closer to his age. Hakoda glanced at his daughter and frowned, seeing her glaring at the screen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say.  
> Changing and editing transcripts takes 7 hours, for me, to do half the episode. I am on a phone.  
> Words blur so I end up missing spelling errors and such, so I usually try to fix it an hour after publishing.  
> But I'm going to try to post, at least, once a day.  
> I can't sleep most of the time, so maybe you get 2 updates a day if i feel wild.  
> Also as I post this, it is 1 am.


	5. The Avatar Returns part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They continue to watch episode 2.  
> Someone has, not so nice words for Zuko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this and decided to go ahead and post.  
> I have waaaay to much time.

Zuko sighed to himself, brushing sone loose strands of hair from his face. He made sure to keep some hair over his eyes to block it from view. 

Sokka was about to say something, but was stopped by the screen lightly up once again. He sighed and rested his head in his hand. A faint pout in his face.

~

**_(We return to an overhead view of the village. It is now morning. The path left by Zuko's ship is plainly visible, aa it the shattered wall.)_ **

**_(Life goes on, the fire at the center of the village smokes and villagers are visible about their work. Several shots flip by, showing villagers tending the fire, digging out Sokka's watchtower, and re-raising theie tents. They look sad.)_ **

**_(Cut to a long view of Katata, looking out at the sun raising as she stands at the water's edge. Then to a frontal view. Sokka walking by in the background, carrying items)_ **

**Katara: We have to go after that ship, Sokka. Aang saved our tribe; now we have to save him.**

**Sokka: Katara, I—**

**Katara: Why can't you realize that he's on our side? If we don't help him, no one will. I know you don't like Aang, but we owe him and I—**

**Sokka: Katara! Are you gonna talk all day or are you comin' with me?**   
  
**_(Sokka gestures to his left and the view expands to show a canoe ready to go.)_ **   
  
**Katara ( _happy gasp_ ): Sokka!**   
  
**_(She gives him a bear hug.)_ **   
  
**Sokka: Get in. We're going to save your boyfriend.**

**Katara: He's not my—**

**Sokka: Whatever.**

**Gran Gran ( _entering the frame from behind them, looking stern_ ): What do you two think you're doing?**

**_(They turn, attempting to lol innocent. Back to Grab Gran, looking serious before it turns into a smile aa she offers them a blue bundle)_ **   
  
**Gran Gran: You'll need these. You have a long journey ahead of you. It's been so long since I've had hope. But you brought it back to life, my little waterbender. _(She hugs Katara)_ And you, my brave warrior, be nice to your sister. _(a little more serious)_**   
  
**_(She hugs Sokka.)_ **   
  
**Sokka: Yeah... okay, Gran.**

**Gran Gran: Aang is the Avatar. He's the world's only chance. You both found him for a reason. Now your destinies are intertwined with his.**

**Katara ( _turning to their canoe_ ): There's no way we're gonna catch a war ship with a canoe.**

**_(The view expands, showing Appa coming up a hill in the background, releasing a low rumble as he approaches them)_ **   
  
**Katara: Appa!**   
  
**_(She runs towards Appa.)_ **   
  
**Sokka: You just love taking me out of my comfort zone, don't ya?**

~

Aang softly laughed, smiling a little bit. As an Airbender, he understood that some people are not fond of flight. Personally, he loved it.

~

_**(Fade to a view of Zuko's ship cutting through the icy waters. Then to the foredeck. Aang, his hands biund behind him, faces Zuko, Iroh, and some soldiers)** _   
  
**Zuko: This staff will make an excellent gift for my father. I suppose you wouldn't know of fathers, being raised by monks. Take the Avatar to the prison hold. And ( _pushing the staff in Iroh's direction_ ) take this to my quarters.**   
  
**_(Iroh takes the staff as Zuko walks away. Iroh quickly turns to the guard on his left.)_ **   
  
**Iroh: Hey, you mind taking this to his quarters for me?**

**_(The guard takes the staff while Aang is escorted down into the ship. A quick shot of the ship going through a narrow opening between walls of ice is then replaced with Aang being recorded down one of the ships hallways.)_ **   
  
**Aang: So... I guess you never fought an airbender before. I bet I can take you both with my hands tied behind my back.**

**Guard 1: Silence!**   
  
**_(They stop in front of a door. As one of the guards moves to open the door with a key, Aang draws a great breath and blows the guard with the key into the door, knocking him out.)_ **

**_(The breath also propels Aang backwards and into the guard behind him. They are blown all the way back down the hall. They crash into the stairs they came down on. The guard is knocked out as Aang used him to cushion his own impact. Aang then airbends back up onto the deck and airbends the door at the end of the deck open. He enters the ship and runs down the hall.)_ **

**_(Now to an overhead view from the bridge looking down onto the foredeck. One of the guards Aang just escaped from emerges and shouts up to a guard on the bridge deck in the foreground. The bridge guards turns and runs)_ **   
  
**Guard 2: The Avatar has escaped!**

~

Toph snorted and spoke to Aang, "Spirits Twinkle toes, you really only know how to evade. Good thing I got that out of you."

Aang just nervously laughed, rubbing the back of his neck, "Yeah..."

~  
  
 ** _(To an overhead shot of Appa swimming through the water, with Katara at the reigns and Sokka in the saddle.)_**  
  
 **Sokka ( _bored_ ): Go. Fly. Soar.**

**Katara: Please, Appa, we need your help. Aang needs your help.**

**Sokka: Up. Ascend. Elevate.**

**Katara: Sokka doesn't believe you can fly, but I do,** **Appa. _(Gently)_ Come on. Don't you wanna save Aang?**  
  
 **_(Appa just rumbles in response, he doesn't speed up or fly.)_ **  
  
**Sokka: What was it that kid said? Yee-ha? Hup hup? Wahoo? Uh... yip yip?**  
  
 **_(This last gets a response. Appa rumbles once more and begins to flop his massive tail. He begins to hop along the surface of the water as he picks up speed. Finally, he takes off into the sky.)_ **  
  
**Katara ( _ecstatic_ ): You did it, Sokka!**

**Sokka: He's flying! He's flying! Katara, he's—!**

**_(Katara gives him a smug look.)_ **

**Sokka: _(nonchalantly)_ I mean, big deal, he's flying.**   
  
**_(Now on a stationary view as Appa flies by at high and into the horizon)_ **

~

Hakoda chuckled softly at his eldest b a light smile on his face as he continued to watch.

~

**_(Suddenly to Aang running down one of the ship's hallway, looking behind him for pursuers. His hands are still bound behind him. He turns and starts to run forward – right into three Fire Nation soldiers blocking his way, their weapons drawn.)_ **   
  
**Aang ( _panting_ ): You haven't seen my staff around, have you?**   
  
**_(Aang runs forward, up then around the guards by running along the walls and ceiling in corkscrew circles. He gets by them with ease and look at his retreating form with surprise.)_ **   
  
**Aang: Thanks anyway!**   
  
**_(He runs into another hallway, this time blocked by a single guard. He blasts a fireball at him, but he avoids it by launching himself over the guards head. The frame rate slows as Aang passes, showing how Aang is able to cut his wrist bonds by catching them on the horn of the guard's helmet.)_ **

**_(The bonds break and the guard is thrown off balance and onto the ground. Aang, his hands now free, runs. Several shots of Aang opening random doors goes by. The last door he opens reveals a snoring Iroh.)_ **   
  
**Aang ( _whispering_ ): Sorry...**   
  
**_(For a comic relief, his lips linger behind the rest of his head to say it while he closes the door. He then runs by another open door, stops and turns back to it.)_ **   
  
**Aang: My staff!**   
  
**_(He enters and the door shuts behind him.)_ **

**_(Now an interior shot of the room where it is clear that Zuko was hiding in wait for the Avatar.)_ **   
  
**Zuko: Looks like I underestimated you.**   
  
**_(After a short pause, Zuko begins blasting fire at Aang, who barely dodges. He is terrified. He gasps and pants to catch his breath. After dodging a few more shots, Aang rolls underneath Zuko to get behind him. By staying behind him, Zuko is unable to blast him with fire.)_ **

**_(To an exterior shot of the upper decks of the ship. The long window of the room where Aang and Zuko are fighting lights up every other second each time Zuko releases a blast.)_**

**_(Back to the fight, where Aang now faces Zuko. He dissipates each fireball with a small air ball he forms with his hands. Aang creates an air scooter and rides around the walls and ceiling of the room, all the time getting licked by the gouts of flame Zuko unleashes at him. Aang terminates the airball and grabs a tapestry off the wall. He wraps Zuko up in it as he passes.)_ **

**_(While Zuko struggles against the tapestry, Aang is able to grab his staff. Zuko breaks his bonds and they once again square off against each other. After a few seconds of maneuvering, Aang airbends a mattress up off the floor and slams it into Zuko. The mattress propels Zuko into the opposite wall. He is smashed into it and he falls to the ground, onto the mattress. Aang then airbends the mattress up to the Zuko, smashing Zuko into that. Both fall back down to the ground. Zuko looks up in anger to find Aang gone.)_ **

**_~_ **

Aang winced, the sounds of Zuko hitting the ceiling and wall sounded kinda painful.

Zuko himself winced, but wouldn't hold it against Aang, he understood that the kid didn't want to hurt him. 

Katara smirked to herself and spoke rather loudly, "Looks like the _Prince_ got what he deserved, just isn't enough."

Sokka looked at his sister in shock, "Katara, that was out of line!" Hakoda spoke up, defending Katara, "Sokka, enough, your sister has reasons for her anger." Sokka scowled and turned away from them.

Zuko frowned and placed a hand lightly placed a hand on his arm to comfort him. Sokka briefly turned to Zuko whispering for just him to hear, "Why do you put up with it?" The Firebender sighed and glanced down, simply shrugging.

~

**_(Cut to the bridge, where the wheel mechanism that opens a deck hatch on the floor begins to spin. The hatch opens and Aang airbends up on to the bridge from below. Aang rushes forward out on to the bridge's observation deck, opening his glider, throws it into the air and jumps after it.)_ **

**_(Aang catches it, a happy expression on his face. Unfortunately, behind him, Zuko has jumped after him in pursuit. With a fierce cry of desperation, he grabs Aang's foot. Both get up and square off once again. Aang's look of trepidation is tempered as he turns over his left shoulder to see Appa up in the sky gaining on Zuko's ship.)_ **   
  
**Zuko: What is that?**   
  
**_(Briefly to a shot from behind Katara and Sokka as they close in on the ship.)_ **   
  
**Aang: Appa!**   
  
**_(Aang turns just in time to use his staff to block a fire blast from Zuko. He uses his staff as a helicopter to escape the blasts and comes back down on the edge of the deck, almost falling overboard. He quickly gets his balance and blow three more fireballs before his staff is knocked away from him. He dodges a few more blasts before he is finally knocked overboard. Aang falls into the water below.)_ **   
  
**Katara ( _hysterical_ ): Aang! No!**   
  
**_(On an underwater shot as Aang sinks.)_ **   
  
**Katara ( _voice-over as Aang sinks_ ): Aang! Aang! AANG!**   
  
**_(At Katara's final scream, Aang's eyes and tattoo's glow white, an expression of determination forming on his face. He turns around in the water and begins to rise towards the surface. Around him, a mighty whirlpool of water begins to form. Cut to a wider underwater shot. Aang, at the center of a now monstrous, inverted tornado of water is propelled toward the surface at amazing speed. He breaks the surface in front of the ship, towering high over the bridge atop his swirling maelstrom of water.)_**

**_(To Zuko, who looks up at the swirling column of water and the Avatar at its pinnacle with dismay and fear. Aang lands on the deck, his eyes still aglow, and bends the water from the column around him in circle. He releases it and it expands outward in a shockwave that blasts Zuko and his men overboard. Cut to Sokka and Katara witnessing the scene from Appa's back above.)_ **   
  
**Katara ( _incredulously_ ): Did you see what he just did?**   
**Sokka: Now that was some waterbending!**   
  
**_(Cut to Aang on the foredeck. He is on his knees, wobbling after the huge energy expenditure. He falls forward, the white energy fading from his eyes and tattoos. Appa lands and Katara and Sokka jump off to retrieve him.)_ **

~ 

Everyone's eyes widened as they watched in some fear. They were fearful over how little control Aang had over the Avatar state.

~  
  
 **Katara ( _worried_ ): Aang! Are you okay?**  
  
 **_(Cut to Katara kneeling and holding Aang, Sokka beside her.)_ **  
  
**Aang ( _drained_ ): Hey Katara. Hey Sokka. Thanks for coming.**

**Sokka: Well, I couldn't let you have all the glory.**

**Aang: I dropped my staff**

**Sokka: Got it!**   
  
**_(Sokka runs over to pick up the staff. As he picks it up, Sokka is shocked to see that Zuko holds the other end of it. Zuko was washed overboard, but held onto the part of Aang's staff that was hanging out over the deck.)_**

**_(Sokka simply butts Zuko in the head with the staff three times to the same “doink doink doink” sound effects that were heard when Zuko did the same to Sokka earlier. Zuko lets go and begins to fall to the water below, but grabs the anchor chain in time. He hangs by one hand.)_ **   
  
**Sokka: Ha! That's from the Water Tribe!**   
  
**_(To a wide shot of Appa, Aang and Katara. Appa gets up, shaking off some water. Cut to some of the guards who had been washed way down the deck by Aang's waterbending. They get up, preparing for combat. Katara picks up a stream of water from the deck and the guards pull back slightly in fear. She tries to whip the guards with the water, but instead freezes the water on the deck, including the water around Sokka's feet in the background.)_ **   
  
**Sokka: Katara!**

~

Everyone laughed a little at Sokka, who flushed in embarrassment. He turned to the side, his face red. Zuko softly chuckled and nudged him, giving him a light smile.

Sokka blushed, a little more but he would deny it, and smiled back at Zuko before facing the screen again.

~  
  
 **_(Sokka starts to chip away at the ice holding his feet with his boomerang while the soldiers move forward once again. Katara picks up another stream of water and throws it at the soldiers without looking. The camera then expands to show that they are now frozen in a thin sheet of ice. She turns and climbs back up on Appa.)_ **  
  
**Katara: Hurry up, Sokka!**

**Sokka ( _to himself_ ): I'm just a guy with a boomerang; I didn't ask for all this flying and magic.**   
  
**_(He finally frees himself and runs up Appa's tail.)_ **   
  
**Sokka: Yip yip! Yip yip!**   
  
**_(Once onboard, Appa rumbles and takes off. To Iroh who has just emerged onto the deck after his nap, looking up to the sky.)_ **   
  
**Iroh ( _rubbing his eyes_ ): Huh?**   
  
**_(Cut to Appa rapidly flying away from the ship, then to Iroh helping Zuko back up onto the ship.)_ **   
  
**Zuko: Shoot them down!**   
  
**_(As Appa gains altitude, Zuko and Iroh in unison launch a massive bolt of fire at Appa. Katara and Sokka look behind them in horror at the approaching fireball. Aang jumps to the back of the saddle and, using his staff like a baseball bat, airbends a gale that sends the fireball at a right angle away from Appa and into the ice cliff nearby. The fireball explodes, releasing a huge amount of ice from the cliff wall which falls into the narrow channel that Zuko's ship is navigating. Zuko gasps in horror as the bow of the ship and indeed the entire channel is blocked up under an avalanche of ice. To Aang, Katara and Sokka laughing as they fly away. Cut back to Iroh and Zuko on the foredeck of the heavily damaged ship.)_ **   
  
**Iroh: Good news for the Fire Lord. The nation's greatest threat is just a little kid.**

**Zuko: That kid, Uncle, just did this. _(Shot widens to show the prow buried in ice)_ I won't underestimate him again. Dig this ship out and follow them! _(In the background, some soldiers are using controlled firebending to thaw out their compatriots frozen by Katara)_ As soon as you're done with that.**

~

Some people were surprised at hearing sone concern in Zuko's words. Katara scoffed and looked away, not caring.

Zuko noticed their surprise and frowned, a little offended. While yeah, he was rude to the crew members, but he cared. He just couldn't show it because well, they are all older than him and he couldn't let them walk over him.

~  
  
 **_(To a close up of Zuko's eyes that fades to a long shot, sunset scene of Appa flying through the clouds. Then cut to a closer, profile shot of Appa and the kids flying through the clouds.)_ **  
  
**Katara: How did you do that? With the water? It was the most amazing thing I've ever seen.**

**Aang ( _sitting cross legged on the bridge of the saddle, a slightly sad expression on his face_ ): I don't know. I just sort of... did it.**

**Katara: Why didn't you tell us you were the Avatar?**

**Aang: Because... I never wanted to be.**   
  
**_(Overhead, a cloud passes over them, momentarily blocking the fading sunlight. After it passes, they enter a shaft of sunlight.)_ **   
  
**Katara: But Aang, the world's been waiting for the Avatar to return and finally put an end to this war.**

**Aang ( _looking down sadly_ ): And how am I going to do that?**

**Katara: According to legend, you need to first master water, then earth, then fire, right?**

**Aang: That's what the monks told me.**

**Katara: Well, if we go to the North Pole you can master waterbending.**

**Aang ( _now smiling_ ): We can learn it together!**

**Katara: And Sokka, I'm sure you'll get to knock some firebender heads on the way.**

**Sokka ( _somewhat dreamily_ ): I'd like that. I'd really like that.**

**Katara: Then we're in this together.**

**Aang ( _producing a scroll_ ): All right, but before I learn waterbending, we have some serious business to attend to _(he airbends himself over to them and opens the scroll to reveal a map)_ here, here, and here.**   
  
**_(He quickly points to two spots in the Earth Kingdom, and one spot on the southern Air Nomad island)_ **   
  
**Katara: What's there?**

**Aang: Here ( _pointing to the eastern Earth Kingdom_ ) we'll ride the hopping llamas. Then waaaay over here _(pointing to a spot on the southern Air Nomad islands)_ we'll surf on the backs of giant koi fish. Then back over here we'll ride the hog-monkeys. They don't like people riding them, but that's what makes it fun!**   
  
**_(To a long shot of Appa flying through the clouds at sunset, shafts of the suns fading light breaking through the clouds, then faded to white)_**

~

Zuko raised a brow at the ending, tilting his head softly. He moved to rest his head on the arm of the couch. He was letting himself relax. He noticed Toph walked over and plopped herself between him and Sokka ,"Hush Sparky, it"a cold." She proceeded to cuddle with Zuko, who rolled his eyes, but let it happen.


	6. The Southern Air Temple part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Onto the Southern Air Temple.  
> Everyone will get to see an Air Temple, those who haven't seen one.  
> Among other things.  
> Zuko has to watch his interaction with Zhao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This episode will be split into 3 chapters, maybe, highly probable.  
> Anyway   
> I have many different ideas in my head, so I was wondering if you guys would want another story from me.  
> Obviously, it would be ALTA, but I have ideas, and no idea if someone would read them.

Zuko was forcibly cuddled by the small Earthbender, sighing to himself. He ran a hand lightly along his face before relaxing fully where he was sitting. 

Sokka glanced at the two benders, wondering why he was jealous of Toph. He chalked it to the fact she was cuddling with the heat pack of the group, nothing else.

~

**_(Opens with a view of the sun rising over a lake. The camera pans left to where Appa and the group are on the lake shore. One of the members is apparently asleep in a Water Tribe sleeping bag on the ground. Appa is standing, grazing slowly, while a small fire casts a plume of smoke.)_**

**_(To a close of up of Appa with Aang facing the camera, sitting on Appa's head. Katara is up in the saddle doing some kind of work.)_ **   
  
**Aang: _(while adjusting Appa's reins)_ Wait 'til you see it, Katara. The Air Temple is one of the most beautiful places in the world.**

**Katara: _(cautious)_ Aang, I know you're excited, but it's been a hundred years since you've been home.**

**Aang: That's why I'm so excited!**

**Katara: It's just that a lot can change in all that time.**   
**Aang: I know, but I need to see it for myself.**   
  
**_(Aang floats down from Appa's back and walks over to Sokka, who is snoring peacefully in his sleeping bag on the ground.)_ **   
  
**Aang: Wake up, Sokka! Air Temple here we come!**   
  
**_(Sokka awakens, making groggy noises.)_ **   
  
**Sokka: Sleep now... temple later...**   
  
**_(He rolls over and begins to snore again. Switches back to Aang; his eyes blink accompanied by an audio effect. He is clearly not pleased. A mischievous grin spreads over his face as he gets an idea. Aang picks up a stick as Katara watches from Appa's saddle.)_ **   
  
**Aang: Sokka! Wake up! _(He begins to run the stick up and down Sokka's sleeping bag.)_ There's a prickle snake in your sleeping bag!**

**Sokka: _(startled)_ Aaahhh! Get it off! Get it off! Aaahhh!**   
  
**_(Sokka hops around in his sleeping bag until he loses his balance and falls flat on his face. Katara laughs at him. Sokka looks very irritated.)_ **   
  
**Aang: _(pokes his head out from behind Sokka.)_ Great! You're awake. Let's go.**

~

Everyone broke out into laughter, even Sokka, he knew he stubborn and he could admit, it was funny. He glanced over to Zuko, who was chuckling softly. Toph clinging to the former Prince.

~

**_(Fades to a view of a Fire Nation naval yard. Tents and buildings line the right side of the screen, ships line the left and what looks like a railroad line runs down the middle. The view pans left, eventually resting on Zuko's damaged ship. It is much smaller than the other Fire Nation ships. The prow of Zuko's ship has been opened, its spout lying on the floor of the navy yard. Two figures have walked down the spout and are entering the naval yard itself. Switch to a close up of Zuko and Iroh as they walk into the yard.)_ **   
  
**Zuko: Uncle, I want the repairs made as quickly as possible. I don't want to stay too long and risk losing his trail.**

**Iroh: You mean the Avatar?**

**Zuko: _(turning on his uncle angrily)_ Don't mention his name on these docks! Once word gets out that he's alive every firebender will be out looking for him and I don't want anyone getting in the way.**

**Zhao: _(from offscreen)_ Getting in the way of what, Prince Zuko?**   
  
**_(Zuko and Iroh turn to face the camera with somewhat surprised expressions. Now to Zhao as he approaches them, still speaking. Pan out to show the meeting of the three; Zhao's hands are clasped behind his back authoritatively.)_ **   
  
**Zuko: _(with distaste)_ Captain Zhao.**

**Zhao: It's Commander now. And General Iroh-- _(he bows to Iroh)_ \--great hero of our nation.**

**Iroh: _Retired_ general.**

**Zhao: The Fire Lord's brother and son are welcome guests any time. What brings you to my harbor?**

**Iroh: Our ship is being repaired.**   
  
**_(The view expands as Iroh gestures at the heavily damaged bow of Zuko's ship.)_ **   
  
**Zhao: That's quite a bit of damage.**

**Zuko: Yes... you wouldn't believe what happened. _(He gives his uncle a sideways glance and immediately passes the buck.)_ Uncle! Tell Commander Zhao what happened.**   
  
**_(Iroh's eyes go wide and an audio effect is heard as he blinks in response to the burden Zuko has just placed on him.)_ **   
  
**Iroh: Yes, I will do that. It was incredible. _(Leans over and whispers to Zuko.)_ What... did we crash or something?**

**Zuko: _(uncomfortable)_ Uh, yes! Right into an Earth Kingdom ship.**

**Zhao: Really? You must regale me with all the thrilling details. _(He smiles and puts his face right up to Zuko's in an obvious challenge.)_ Join me for a drink?**

**Zuko: Sorry, but we have to go.**   
  
**_(Zuko turns to leave, but Iroh places a hand on his shoulder and stops him.)_ **   
  
**Iroh: Prince Zuko, show Commander Zhao your respect. _(Turning to Zhao.)_ We would be honored to join you. Do you have any ginseng tea? It's my favorite.**   
  
**_(Zuko growls in frustration and releases fire from his fists angrily as he turns to follow Zhao and Iroh down the dock.)_ **

~

Zuko shivered a little, Zhao always creeped him out.

Toph looked up at Zuko,"You okay Sparky?" Zuko glanced down at her and nodded a bit,"Yeah." Toph wasn't paying too much attention his heart rate.

~  
  
 **_(Switch to view of Appa's back, Aang and Katara up front, Sokka in the passenger saddle. The camera pans in on Sokka slowly and then switches to a close up of Sokka's stomach, which growls.)_ **  
  
**Sokka: _(annoyed)_ Hey, stomach, be quiet, all right? I'm trying to find us some food.**  
  
 **_(He searches the food bag and dumps it out onto his glove. Only a few crumbs come out.)_ **  
  
**Sokka: Hey! Who ate all my blubbered seal jerky?**

**Aang: Oh, that was _food_? I used it to start the campfire last night. Sorry.**

**Sokka: _(incredulous)_ You WHAT? Awww, no wonder the flames smelled so good.**   
  
**_(Pan shot of Appa swooping towards the now much closer mountains, followed by another close up of Aang and the group.)_ **   
  
**Aang: The Batola mountain range! We're almost there!**

**Katara: _(uneasy)_ Aang? Before we get to the temple, I want to talk to you about the airbenders.**

**Aang: What about 'em?**

**Katara: _(close-up of Katara's face.)_ Well, I just want you to be prepared for what you might see. The Fire Nation is ruthless. They killed my mother and they could have done the same to your people.**

**Aang: _(close-up of Aang's face, which relaxes into hopeful optimism)_ Just because no one has _seen_ an airbender doesn't mean the Fire Nation killed them all. _(To a front view of both, sitting up front.)_ They probably escaped.**

**Katara: I know it's hard to accept.**

**Aang: You don't understand, Katara. The only way to get to an airbender temple is on a flying bison, and I doubt the Fire Nation has any flying bison. Right, Appa?**   
  
**_(Aang rubs the big animal's head. Cuts to show a full view of Appa, who grunts an affirmative.)_ **   
  
**Aang: _(voice-over)_ Yip yip!**   
  
**_(Appa flies them up higher, turning tightly around a mountain face. Katara and Sokka are straining against the wind sheer the faster they move. Appa flies up and over a rocky outcropping and treetops to reveal the tall spires of the Southern Air Temple behind it.)_ **   
  
**Aang: There it is... the Southern Air Temple.**

**Katara: Aang, it's amazing!**

**Aang: _(to Appa)_ We're home, buddy. We're home.**

~

Aang smiled sadly to himself and sighed a little to himself. He ran a hand down his face a little bit as he glanced down at the floor.

~  
  
 **_(Scene cuts back to the Fire Nation navy yard. The shot pans right away from the ships, revealing a wooden stockade and many Fire Nation tents behind it. One is particularly large, with a prominent Fire Nation symbol on it. Two guards, flanked by large standing firepots, stand at the ready in front of this tent. The scene cuts again to the interior of the large tent where Commander Zhao stands with his back to the camera, inspecting a large map of the world upon the wall.)_ **  
  
**Zhao: _(panning back from him slowly.)_ And by year's end, the Earth Kingdom capital will be under our rule.**  
  
 **_(Camera cuts to a view of the entire room. Iroh is inspecting a stand of weapons on the left and Zuko sits in one of two chairs in front of Zhao. Zhao turns to Zuko.)_ **  
  
**Zhao: The Fire Lord will finally claim victory in this war.**

 **Zuko: _(Cut to Zuko's upper body.)_ If my father thinks the rest of the world will follow him willingly, then he is a fool.**  
  
 **_(Zhao sits in the chair next to Zuko.)_ **  
  
**Zhao: Two years at sea have done little to temper your tongue. _(pause)_ So, how is your search for the Avatar going?**  
  
 **_(Iroh tips over the stand of weapons he has been examining in the background. The commotion brings the conversation to a halt. Iroh cringes at the mess he has just made.)_ **  
  
**Iroh: _(embarrassed)_ My fault entirely.**  
  
 **_(He sheepishly backs to the left. Zhao watches him move off.)_ **  
  
**Zuko: _(t_** **_o Zuko.)_ We haven't found him yet.**  
 **Zhao: _(to Zhao.)_ Did you really expect to? The Avatar died a hundred years ago-- _(vack to Zuko.)_ \--along with the rest of the airbenders.**  
  
 ** _(Zuko averts his eyes guiltily. Back to Zhao's eager face.)_ **  
  
**Zhao: Unless you found some evidence that the Avatar is alive.**

**Zuko: _(looking away)_ No. Nothing.**

**Zhao: _(rising from his chair)_ Prince Zuko, the Avatar is the only one who can stop the Fire Nation from winning this war. _(cut to front view of both.)_ If you have an _ounce_ \-- _(he leans his face into Zuko's)_ \--of loyalty left, you'll tell me what you've found.**

**Zuko: _(defiantly)_ I haven't _found_ anything. It's like you said. The Avatar probably died a long time ago. Come on, Uncle, we're going.**   
  
**_(Zuko gets up and attempts to exit, but he is blocked by the guards as they cross their spears in front of him. Another guard approaches Zhao to deliver his report.)_ **   
  
**Guard: Commander Zhao, we interrogated the crew as you instructed. They confirmed Prince Zuko had the Avatar in custody, but let him escape.**   
**Zhao: Now, remind me...**   
  
_(To Zuko still blocked by the guards. Zhao comes up behind him.)_   
  
**Zhao: ... how exactly was your ship damaged?**   
  
**_(Zuko looks down, defeated.)_ **

~ 

Zuko sighed and looked down, holding his head faintly. Toph gave him a comforting shove while Sokka patted the part of his arm not taken by Toph's grip, "It's okay."

Hakoda frowned a little to himself, curious on the wording that the commander had used. Once again, he looked toward the Prince, before his gaze returned to the screen.

Katara rolled her eyes, but said nothing. While she hates Zuko, she was disgusted by Zhao, mostly by his action of trying to kill the moon spirit.

~

**_(A brief scenic shot of the temple, guickly replaced by a long shot of Appa standing on what looks like a landing platform with a path leading up. The screen pans up hundreds of feet winding path curving back and forth across the rock face of the temple's mountain. Three little figures can be seen walking up toward the temple. One of these is racing ahead of the others.)_**

**_(To a close shot of the three; Aang is the one ahead and he races off screen as Katara and Sokka round the bend.)_ **   
  
**Sokka: So where do I get something to eat?**   
  
**_(Again to a close up of the two siblings. Sokka has a very cross look on his face and he's clutching his stomach to illustrate his hunger.)_ **   
  
**Katara: You're lucky enough to be one of the first outsiders to _ever_ visit an airbender temple and all you can think about is food? (c _uts to follow them from above and behind.)_**

**Sokka: I'm just a simple guy with simple needs.**   
  
**_(Again to show Aang at the edge of the path where he has stopped to let the others catch up. They do, and he points below them.)_ **   
  
**Aang: So that's where my friends and I would play airball!**   
  
**_(Aang gestures at a small parapet cut into the rock face below the path. It is populated with a thicket of densely packed sticks of varying heights that have been stuck in the ground. A goal with a backboard occupies either end of the field.)_ **   
  
**Aang: And... over there would be where the bison would sleep... and...**   
  
**_(His voice trails off, then he sighs.)_ **   
  
**Katara: What's wrong?**

**Aang: This place used to be full of monks and lemurs and bison. Now there's just a bunch of weeds.**  
  
 **_(Close up of Aang. He looks sad. Immediately switches to show Aang from behind as the view pans back to bring Katara and Sokka into frame_** **_.)_ **  
  
**Aang: I can't believe how much things have changed.**  
  
 **_(Sokka and Katara look at each, then change the subject, hurrying up to him.)_ **  
  
**Sokka: So, uh, this airball game? How do you play?**  
  
 **_(Aang smiles.)_ **  
  
**_(Changes to Sokka with a backboard behind him, looking ready for action. To Aang with the opposite backboard behind him. He is bending air around a rapidly spinning ball to keep it floating above his outstretched right hand.)_**

**_(Suddenly, Aang starts manipulating the ball, doing playful tricks. Then, he throws it up in the air over his head. Sokka follows it with his eyes. Aang puts his hands behind his back, closes his eyes and smiles, waiting for the ball to come back down. He cracks one eye open and bends the air at the precise moment to send the ball bouncing through the field of sticks like a pinball in an arcade game.)_ **

**_(The pont of view switches to Sokka, who watches the ball ricochet toward him at amazing speed. The ball hits him in the stomach and he is propelled backward through a rotating door in the backboard behind him. He hits the ground nearby.)_ **   
  
**Aang: Hahaha! Aang seven, Sokka zero!**   
  
**_(He shows the score with his hands, seven fingers for him and a zero between his touching fingertips for Sokka.)_ **   
  
**Sokka: _(getting up painfully)_ Making him feel better is putting me in a world of hurt.**

~

Some went into soft slaughter, mostly the ones who still had their childhood innocence. 

~

**(Sokka _sees something that makes him stop and move forward. It is a Fire soldier helmet lying on the ground. Sokka crawls over to it.)_ **   
  
**Sokka: Katara, check this out.**

**Katara: _(seeing the helmet, accusingly)_ Fire Nation.**

**Sokka: We should tell him.**

**Katara: _(turning to call to Aang)_ Aang, there's something you need to see.**

**Aang: _(approaching happily with the ball)_ Okay!**   
  
**_(Katara looks back and forth between the helmet and the happy boy rapidly approaching, unsure whether to show him the horrible discovery. She made her choose when she waterbends the snow on the nearby bank down onto both the helmet and Sokka.)_ **   
  
**Aang: What is it?**

**Katara: _(uncertainly)_ Uh... just a new waterbending move I learned.**

**Aang: Nice one. But enough practicing. We have a whole temple to see!**   
  
**_(He walks out of frame. Back to Katara and Sokka, who stands and wipes the snow off his shoulders and head.)_ **   
  
**Sokka: You know, you can't protect him forever.**

-

Aang, Sokka, and Katara both looked down. This time, Zuko was the one to comfort the water tribe boy. Since Toph had his arm and part of his torso captive, he only could use his foot to nudge Sokka,"You tried to comfort him afterward. Even if I haven't seen it, you're a good friend." He softly smiled before looking back toward the screen

Sokka quickly turned to the side, blushing a little bit. He heard giggling and lifted his head, meeting eyes with Suki, who had a sly smile. She assumed he was embarrassed that by how Zuko comforted him.

~


	7. The Southern Air Temple part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of them watching Episode 3.  
> They get to see a glimpse of Aang's relationship with Gyatso

Zuko stretched a little, as much as he could with Toph attacted to him.

Sokka glanced over at him, a small smile on his face. He glanced at Suki, who was also smiling.

_~_

**_(The scene changed to the entrance gate of the Air Temple itself. Aang runs in alone, leaving Sokka and Katara a moment to speak alone.)_ **   
  
**Sokka: Katara, firebenders were here. You can't pretend they weren't.**

**Katara: _(walking away from him)_ I can for Aang's sake.**   
  
**_(Sokka comes up behind her and they walk forward together.)_ **   
  
**Katara: If he finds out that the Fire Nation invaded his home, he'll be devastated.**   
  
**Aang: _(calls from out od frame.)_ Hey guys!**   
  
**_(To him motioning toward a statue of an airbender monk.)_ **   
  
**Aang: I want you to meet somebody.**

**Sokka: Who's that?**

**Aang: Monk Gyatso, the greatest airbender in the world. He taught me everything I know.**   
  
**_(Aang bows to the statue.)_ **   
  
**_(Closes in on the statue as the scene shifts to a hazy and surreal flashback sequence. A live version of the man whose statue Aang bowed to begins to speak.)_ **   
  
**Gyatso: But the true secret...**   
  
**_(View expands to show Gyatso holding a long spatula with a cake at the end of it. He appears to have just pulled out the cake from the large oven in the background. He airbends the colorful filling into an attractive pile in the middle of it.)_ **   
  
**Gyatso: ... is in the gooey center!**   
  
**_(View expands again to show a preoccupied Aang in the foreground, sitting on the wall of the parapet. He's not paying attention.)_ **   
  
**Aang: Hmm...**

**Gyatso: My ancient cake making technique isn't the only thing on your mind, is it, Aang?**

**Aang: This whole Avatar thing... maybe the monks made a mistake.**   
  
**_(Focuses on Gyatso in the background.)_ **   
  
**Gyatso: The only mistake they made was telling you before you turned sixteen. But we can't concern ourselves with what _was_. We must act on what _is_.**   
  
**_(Gyatso gestures ceremoniously to the world around them. The view expands to show the air around the temple full of flying bison and other inhabitants. The beautiful, dreamlike surroundings are full of life.)_ **   
  
**Aang: _(out of frame)_ But Gyatso, how do I know if I'm ready for this?**

**Gyatso: _(switch to view of Gyatso and Aang)_ Your questions will be answered when you are old enough to enter the Air Temple sanctuary. _(Cut to Aang, while Gyatso continues out of frame.)_ Inside you will meet someone who will guide you on your journey.**

**Aang: _(excitedly as he jumps up to turn and face Gyatso fully)_ Who is it?**

**Gyatso: When you are ready he will reveal himself to you.**   
  
**_(Aang sighs heavily in frustration.)_ **   
  
**Gyatso: Now, are you going to help me with these cakes, or not?**

**Aang: _(smiling)_ All right.**   
  
**_(Aang and Gyatso assume airbending stances, with the four cakes sitting on the wall. They both cock back, creating balls of wind with their airbending skill as Gyatso counts.)_ **   
  
**Gyatso: One... two... three!**   
  
**_(Both release their airballs on the count of three, propelling the cakes high into the air. They make a distinctive whizzing noise as they come down. The view switches to show four meditating monks, who are soon each wearing one of the four cakes. Sound effects mark each splattering as the cakes land, and the monks are soon surrounded by winged lemurs who begin feasting on the cakes.)_ **   
  
**Aang and Gyatso: Hahaha!**   
  
**_(Aang and Gyatso bow to each other respectfully. Gyatso pats his young student's head affectionately.)_ **   
  
**Gyatso: Your aim has improved greatly my young pupil.**   
  
**_(The flashback ends, with Aang bowing to the statue of Gyatso, just as he had bowed to the real Gyatso at the end of the flashback.)_ **

~

Aang smiled sadly when the flashback had played. He curled up to tuck his legs close. Katara stood and made her way to sit beside him, placing a comforting hand in his shoulder.

~  
  
 **Katara: _(coming forward and placing a hand on Aang's shoulder.)_ You must miss him.**

**Aang: Yeah. _(moves forward to go into the Temple)_**

**Katara: Where are you going?**

**Aang: _(climbing the steps.)_ The Air Temple Sanctuary. There's someone I'm ready to meet.**   
  
**_(Katara looks at Sokka, who shrugs. View shifts to an overhead shot of the three as they approach the entrance to the Air Temple Sanctuary. It is a huge wooden door that is dominated by an enormous woodcut comprised of three air symbols protruding from its surface. They are arranged in a triangular pattern. The symbols are attached to tubes that end in two horns near the bottom of the woodcut.)_ **   
  
**Katara: But Aang... no one could have survived in there for a hundred years.**

**Aang: It's not impossible. I survived in the iceberg for that long.**

**Katara: Good point.**

**Aang: Katara, whoever's in there might help me figure out this Avatar thing!**

**Sokka: _(Pops out from behind Aang eagerly.)_ And whoever's in there might have a medley of delicious, cured meats!**   
  
**_(Sokka rubs his hands together in fevered anticipation of the food that might await him. He rushes forward and runs straight into the door with a 'thunk.' He strains against the big door to no avail and slides down to the floor in defeat.)_ **   
  
**Sokka: I don't suppose you have a key?**

**Aang: The key, Sokka, is airbending.**   
  
**_(There's a flash of light and the scene cuts to Aang's face as he composes himself and draws in his breath. He raises both his arms perpendicular to his body, then suddenly pushes forward with his arms and steps forward with his right leg. He airbends two jets of air, one from each arm, into the horns at the bottom of the woodcut. The air runs through the tubes and one by one flips the air symbols from the blue sides which had been showing to the maroon sides, which had been facing the interior of the temple. As each turns, it flips another mechanism on the outside of the door unlock it. The two leaves of the door open to reveal the dark, cavernous interior of the Air Temple Sanctuary.)_ **   
  
**Aang: _(calling inside)_ Hello? Anyone home?**   
  
**_(A wide shot of Aang walking into the dark room, then back to Katara and Sokka, who follow him. Scene fades to black.)_ **

~

Some of the audience tensed a little bit. Mostly as they were entering a very dark room. 

Zuko shifted a little bit, he had seen the door when he visited the Southern Air Temple, but naturally, he was unable to enter said room.

~

**_(Zhao crosses in front of a seated and clearly unhappy Prince Zuko. A pair of guards stand behind the young prince.)_ **   
  
**Zhao: So, a twelve-year-old boy bested you and your firebenders? _(View expands to show Iroh also seated nearby.)_ You're more pathetic than I thought.**   
**Zuko: I underestimated him once, but it will not happen again.**   
  
**_(T_** **_o Zhao's face with Zuko in the background.)_ **   
  
**Zhao: No, it will not, because you won't have a second chance.**

**Zuko: _(alarmed)_ Commander Zhao, I've been hunting the Avatar for two years and I...**   
  
**_(Zhao turns on him angrily, flames erupting from his hand as he sweeps it in an arc from left to right.)_ **   
  
**Zhao: And you failed!**   
  
**_(Camera pans upward on Zhao's face as he towers over Zuko.)_ **   
  
**Zhao: Capturing the Avatar is too important to leave in a teenager's hands. He's mine now.**   
  
**_(Zuko launches himself at Zhao in frustration and anger, but he is restrained by the two guards standing behind his chair.)_ **   
  
**Zhao: _(to the guards as he turns to leave.)_ Keep them here.**   
  
**_(Zuko in a further act of frustration kicks over a small table that had been sitting near Iroh. It breaks into pieces. Iroh watches the scene calmly.)_ **   
  
**Iroh: More tea please?**

~

Zuko chuckled and smiled softly to himself at his Uncle's antics. But he still felt a crushing guilt in his heart over what he did back in Ba Sing Se. Toph even giggled at iroh, smiling a little bit.

~

**_(To Aang, Sokka, and Katara as they walk into the sanctuary. The camera pans right to reveal many statues arrayed in a pattern. The pattern is tied to a swirl pattern on the floor--a bluish version of the Yellow Brick Road--with the statues arrayed along it. The three walk among the statues, heading to the center of the room.)_ **   
  
**Sokka: Statues?! That's it? Where's the meat?**   
  
**_(Cuts to Aang and Katara.)_ **   
  
**Katara: Who are all these people?**

**Aang: _(uncertain)_ I'm not sure, but it feels like I know them somehow. Look! _(He points to a statue.)_ That one's an airbender!**

**Katara: _(pointing)_ And this one's a waterbender. They're lined up in a pattern. Air, water, earth and fire.**

**Aang: That's the Avatar cycle.**

**Katara: Of course! They're Avatars. All these people are your past lives, Aang.**

**Aang: Wow! There's so many!**   
  
**_(The frame stays behind and shifts upward as Aang moves off screen, showing the many tiers of statues to illustrate just how many lives Aang has had before him.)_ **   
  
**Sokka: _(skeptical)_ Past lives? Katara, you really believe in that stuff?**

**Katara: It's true. When the Avatar dies he's reincarnated into the next nation in the cycle.**   
  
**_(Aang has stopped in front of a statue of a firebender Avatar. The point of view flips back and forth between Aang and the statue. A light passes over its eyes, marking its importance. Katara appears behind Aang and shakes him by the shoulders)._ **   
  
**Katara: Aang, snap out of it!**

**Aang: _(dazed)_ Huh?**

**Katara: Who is that?**

**Aang: That's Avatar Roku, the Avatar before me.**

**Sokka: You were a firebender? No wonder I didn't trust you when we first met.**

**Katara: There's no writing. Ho** **w do you know his name?**

**Aang: I'm not sure... I just know it somehow.**

**Sokka: _(growls in frustration)_ You just couldn't get any weirder!**

~

Zuko turned and gave Sokka a look, Zuko even understood how the Avatar cycle worked.

~  
  
 **_(The three sense the presence of another being and turn to look at the entrance. A long-eared shadow advances toward them. The screen pans back up, but the three are nowhere to be seen. When the view comes to rest again, we can see them huddled behind two of the statues, Aang and Katara behind one on the left of the screen, Sokka behind one on the right. The shadow advances between the two statues. Screen cuts to a profile view where we can see their frightened faces.)_ **  
  
**Sokka: _(whispering)_ Firebender. Nobody make a sound.**

**Katara: _(exasperated)_ You're making a sound!**

**Aang and Sokka: Shhhh!**   
  
**_(The shadow advances. Screen fades to black.)_ **

~

Everyone had tensed up, honestly fearing the worse. Sokka and Aang quietly snickered at them. Hakoda sat up, his body stiff as he watched, he let out a low growl in annoyance.


	8. The Southern Air Temple part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finish up the episode.  
> Hakoda feels parental emotions.  
> Katara has doubts, but pushes them down.  
> Sokka and Suki both feel intense emotion for a certain prince.  
> Oh  
> And they meet Momo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all again for loving this story.  
> It means a lot to see how many of you give kudos and bookmarks.  
> Even the comments!  
> I was feeling kinda down, as of June 7, so I was just reading some angst. I got emails about comments so I checked.  
> It made my day seeing so many, to see how many of you (even guests) are loving this, even recognizing a few names from previous comments.  
> I do try to comment back to you, but I may miss some when I go to continue writing to release chapters to you.  
> I genuinely mean it, thank you so much.  
> Even typing this, I want to cry in happiness.  
> 💜

Sokka stretched and popped his back, sighing in relief.

Everyone for the most part calmed down and looked at the screen.

~

**_(Fade in on the still advancing shadow.)_ **  
  
**Sokka: _(whispering, ready with his weapon)_ That firebender won't know what hit 'em.**  
  
**_(The long eared shadow is now right on top of them. Pans up to reveal the black outline of a small animal in the doorway who is simply casting a lengthy shadow due to the angle of the sun outside. Cuts to behind the animal as Sokka jumps out from the statue, weapon at the ready. The other two also come around to look. Sound effects are heard as everyone's eyes blink, each registering the diminutive stature of the adorable intruder. The view switches to reveal a winged lemur looking at them with wide eyes. His long ears flop down on his back as he sees the people staring at him. He blinks his eyes to the same sounds effects. The camera gives a close-up of Aang.)_ **  
  
**Aang: Lemur!**

**Sokka: _(_** **_drooling)_ Dinner...**

**Aang: Don't listen to him! You're going to be my new pet.**

**Sokka: Not if I get him first!**  
  
**_(Both lunge at the small animal. The scene shifts to a joint point of view of both Aang and Sokka, both with their bodies off screen, but their arms visibly outstretched towards the lemur as they rapidly close in on him. He bristles like a cat and dashes away from them, screaming. View changes to see them both running after the lemur who is now bolting out of the temple.)_ **  
  
**Aang: _(calling)_ Wait! Come back!**  
  
**_(To long shot of the entrance hallway. The lemur rockets out of the screen.)_ **  
  
**Sokka: I wanna eat you!**  
  
**_(Aang and Sokka run back down the hallway from the Temple Sanctuary, chasing after the lemur. Both take turns leading the other. Sokka takes a swipe at Aang's legs with his weapon, but Aang, uses his airbending skills to run along the wall beside Sokka and pass him, laughing as he does. Once far enough ahead, Aang stops, turns, and launches an airball spinning back toward Sokka. It hits him in the stomach and knocks him off his feet, like a bowling ball hitting one lone pin.)_ **  
  
**Sokka: Oof!**  
  
**_(He falls flat on his face, his hood falling over his head.)_ **  
  
**(Changes to where the hallway ends at a balcony, looking back into the temple. The lemur jumps up onto the guardrail of the balcony, looks back as Aang approaches, and then jumps off the guardrail almost into the camera. Aang jumps off after him, with the view expanding as he jumps off to provide a clear look at the long fall beneath him. Aang laughs as he falls, bouncing off the rocks beneath him as he continues to chase the lemur. Cuts to Sokka, who finally reaches the balcony, leaning over to watch Aang fall.)**  
  
**Sokka: Hey! No Fair!**  
  
**_(Switches to a close up of Aang, eyes watering from the tremendous speed his body is falling at and smiling widely.)_ **

~

Everyone was softly laughing at the antics of Sokka and Aang attempting to catch the lemur.

Aang suddenly perked up, "Wait! Where's Appa and Momo?!" He looked around hurriedly. 

A soft giggle echoed in the room. A white light flashed and suddenly, a rumble echoed. Aang jumped and managed to hurry to Apps, nuzzling the bison, "Appa! You're here!" Momo flew down and landed on Aang's shoulder, nuzzling the Airbender. Aang managed to nestle himself into Appa's side once the bison laid down. Everyone began to watch once again.

~  
  
**_(Zhao approaches the exterior of the large tent, opens the flaps and enters. Two guards standing ready inside the entrance draw their spears back.)_ **  
  
**Zhao: My search party is ready.**  
  
**_(To Iroh and Zuko, sitting in chairs facing each other.)_ **  
  
**Zhao: Once I'm out to sea, my guards will escort you back to your ship and you'll be free to go.**

**Zuko: Why? Are you worried I'm going to try and stop you?**

**Zhao: _(laughing)_ You? Stop me? Impossible.**

**Zuko: _(stands in defiance.)_ Don't underestimate me, Zhao. I _will_ capture the Avatar _before_ you.**

**Iroh: _(standing also)_ Prince Zuko, that's enough!**

**Zhao: You can't compete with me. I have hundreds of warships under my command, and you... you're just a banished prince. No home. No allies. Your own father doesn't even want you.**

**Zuko: You're wrong. Once I deliver the Avatar to my father he will welcome me home with honor and restore my rightful place on the throne.**

**Zhao: _(to sliding right pan of Zhao's face)_ If your father really wanted you home, he'd have let you return by now, Avatar or no Avatar, but in his eyes you are a failure and a disgrace to the Fire Nation.**

**Zuko: That's not true.**

**Zhao: You have the scar to prove it.**

**Zuko: _(With a cry of indignation, launches himself to his feet, bringing his face within inches of Zhao's.)_ Maybe you'd like one to match!**

**Zhao: Is that a challenge?**

**Zuko: An _agni kai_. At sunset.**

**Zhao: Very well. It's a shame your father won't be here to watch me humiliate you. I guess your uncle will do.**  
  
**_(Zhao turns and walks back out of the tent. Cuts to show a close-up of the left side of Zuko's face. Iroh visible in the background as the frame pans quickly to the right.)_ **  
  
**Iroh: Prince Zuko, have you forgotten what happened last time you dueled a master?**

**Zuko: I will never forget.**  
  
**_(The scene ends with only the right half of Zuko's face, the side with the scar, visible on the screen.)_ **

~

Everyone had watched, their bodies tense.

Hakoda was frozen, thinking ~~hoping~~ , that it was a lie. He couldn't imagine it. A father harming their child? Even someone as horrible as Ozai wouldn't stoop that low, right?

Zuko took a sharp intake, not at the scene, but due to Toph, who turned her forcible cuddle into a tight hug at the information that was told on-screen.

Sokka glanced at Zuko, his eyes wide before locking eyes with Suki, who looked just as panicked and worried over the information

~  
  
**_(A quick shot of the exterior of the temple atop the mountain is replaced by a view of a stone clearing that has an ascending stone staircase in the background. The lemur that Aang has been chasing lands on the ground. Aang pounces him and misses. The view pans left as the lemur runs through a curtain made of decaying tent material or drapery.)_ **  
  
**Aang: Hey! Come back!**  
  
**_(Aang follows the lemur to the other side of the curtain.)_ **  
  
**Aang: Come on out, little lemur. That hungry guy won't bother you anymore.**  
  
**_(Aang approaches another drape, parts it, and walks through. He draws a sharp breath, startled at what he sees. Cut to show heaps of firebender uniforms and skeletons covering the floor of a decaying building.)_ **  
  
**Aang: _(surprised)_ Firebenders? They were here?**  
  
**_(At the back of the grotto lies the skeletal remains of an airbender monk, bathed in sunlight coming from above, who had apparently fallen in combat fighting against great odds. Zooms in on the airbender's necklace as a means of identification.)_ **  
  
**Aang: Gyatso...**  
  
**_(He falls to his knees, devastated.)_ **  
  
**Sokka: _(pulling back the curtain)_ Hey Aang, you find my dinner yet?**  
  
**_(He sees Aang, head in his hands, crying.)_ **  
  
**Sokka: Aang, I wasn't really going to eat the lemur, okay? _(He sees the skeleton and does a doubletake.)_ Oh, man... come on, Aang, everything will be all right. Let's get out of here.**  
  
**_(Sokka puts his hand on Aang's shoulder as the arrow on Aang's head begins to glow incandescent blue. The camera shifts to Aang's face, his eyes are glowing brightly in an angry expression as he lifts his head. Sokka gasps as he looks on in alarm.)  
  
(Scene shifts to Katara walking among the statues in the Temple Sanctuary. She stops in front of Roku, whose eyes light up with the same incandescent blue light as Aang's. The eyes of all the other statues light up in order around the room. The camera pans up so the audience can see all the statues' eyes light up in succession.)_ **  
  
**Katara: _(worried)_ Aang!**  
  
**_(Katara races from the room. Scene shifts to earth, water, and fire temples scattered across the globe, where lights flash in response to the awakening of Aang's avatar spirit. In the fire temple, an old fire sage leans out to say something to another sage outside of the room where the signal is emanating from.)_ **  
  
**Old Sage: Send word to the Fire Lord immediately. The Avatar has returned! _(Recipient fire sage's face becomes frightened.)_**  
  
**_(Scene shifts back to an exterior view of the dilapidated building at the base of the temple where Aang mourns Gyatso's body. The view shifts again to Aang's feet, where a whirlwind begins to form, air swirling fast around the bones lying on the ground. The camera pans up to Aang, crouched, his hands balled into fists and his eyes and arrow glowing, the wind picking up terrible speed around him.)_ **  
  
**Sokka: Aang! Come on, snap out of it!**  
  
**_(A light blue sphere of energy surrounds Aang and begins to expand, knocking Sokka back out of the building.)_ **  
  
**Sokka: Aaahhh!**  
  
**_(The energy sphere expands to the point where it blows most of the building apart, sending smoke and debris high into the air, which the camera follows. Sokka lands outside the building. The camera switches back to Aang, now partially obscured by the energy sphere and the maelstrom. Katara joins Sokka behind some rubble, both shielding their faces from the wind.)_ **  
  
**Katara: What happened?**

**Sokka: He found out firebenders killed Gyatso.**

**Katara: Oh no, it's his avatar spirit! He must have triggered it! I'm gonna try and calm him down.**

**Sokka: _(Hanging onto the rubble, trying not to get blown away.)_ Well, do it before he blows us off the mountain!**  
  
**_(Katara slowly approaches Aang, struggling against the wind, as Aang and his energy sphere slowly rise into the air.)_**

~

Aang looked down, ashamed over the lack of control. He knew he could have hurt Katara and Sokka due to it. 

Katara stood and went to Aang, softly sitting beside him. She turned to Sokka and motioned him over. Sokka did so, sitting beside their friend and comforting him. Katara, now with Sokka away and distracted, glared at Zuko, who flinched and hunched forward. Katara fully blamed Zuko, and he just let her.

~ ** _  
  
(Cut to an exterior view of a Fire Nation arena, a simple four-walled structure with watch fires on the four towers at each corner. There is one large open gate. The sunset is a glorious mixture of red, orange, and yellow. The view shifts to inside the arena where Zhao and Zuko kneel, preparing for battle, Zhao with four of his men in attendance, Zuko with his uncle.)_**  
  
**Iroh: Remember your firebending basics, Prince Zuko. They are your greatest weapons.**

**Zuko: _(standing up)_ I refuse to let him win.**  
  
**_(His shoulder wrap falls to the ground ceremoniously. View shifts to Zhao. He stands and turns, his shoulder wrap falling to the ground, as well.)_ **  
  
**Zhao: This will be over quickly.**  
  
**_(Atop the gate a gong sounds. Both men face each other and assume firebending stances. The screen splits: the upper pane is a close up of Zhao's face, the lower a close up of Zuko's. Prince Zuko fires the first shot which passes harmlessly to Zhao's left. He fires again; this time it passes without effect to Zhao's right. Zuko fires several more, the last of which Zhao blocks, satisfaction evident on his face. Frustrated and losing control of his breath, Zuko moves towards his opponent, unleashing more fire from both his hands and feet. Zhao dodges or blocks them all. Zhao then crouches forward and shoots flame at a point on the ground close in front of him. Camera switches to Iroh, watching anxiously.)_ **  
  
**Iroh: Basics, Zuko! Break his root!**  
  
**_(Zhao fires many volleys of flame, alternating between his fists. Zuko blocks each, but is slowly forced back. On the last volley Zhao uses both hands, knocking Zuko over and sending him skidding backwards in the dirt. Zhao takes a flying jump at him. Zhao lands as Zuko tries to get up, but he isn't fast enough. Zhao fires right at him. Zuko rolls out of the way just in time, and as he is getting up sweeps Zhao's feet out from under him. The move holds such importance that it is shown three times from slightly different camera angles at reduced speed.)  
  
(Zuko lands on his feet. View switches to a close up of Zuko's face, where a slight smile appears. Camera switches to a close up of Zuko's feet. Zuko is advancing towards Zhao, using his feet to produce small waves of flame that rush toward his opponent. Zhao is caught off balance and wobbles slowly backward. Switches to Iroh, fists clenched in an expression of hope, a smile beginning to spread over his face. Switch back to Zuko, who finally lays Zhao out flat on the ground with a blast of fire. Zuko rushes up to him, prepared to deal the final blow. A close up of Zuko's face emphasizes the decision he faces. Cut to Zhao.)_ **

~

Aang, Sokka, Suki, and Toph were in shock, realizing that Zuko must have gone easy on them. While Toph didn't feel it, she could feel his form through the vibrations and was amazed. She grinned, "You and I need to spar soon Sparky!" Zuko simply chuckled and smiled down at her, "Then maybe if we are given a break, the two of us can spar..."

Katara heard and spoke up, "Absolutely not!" Zuko simply sighed, looking forward as Toph turned to her, "Hey Sugar Queen, I don't need to ask you for permission!" Katara was about to say something, but the screen began to play again  
  
**Zhao: Do it!**  
  
**_(Zuko releases a blast that shoots off screen. He stands erect, dropping his fighting stance. View changes to a smoking hole in the ground, and then the screen expands to show Zhao, clearly very much unharmed, next to the hole.)_ **  
  
**Zhao: That's it? Your father raised a coward.**

**Zuko: Next time you get in my way, I promise I won't hold back.**  
  
**_(Zuko turns his back and begins to walk away. Zhao gets up and, with a howl of anger, unleashes a whip of flame at Zuko. The point of view changes to the flame itself as it rushes toward Zuko's back. The view switches back to Zhao and his outstretched foot, wreathed in the fire it has just released. The flame is extinguished, however, as a hand closes over the foot. The camera changes to a side view, where Iroh has moved between them to stop the dishonorable attack. They remain frozen for a moment before Iroh hurls Zhao back into the dirt with little effort. Zuko rushes to avenge the insult, but is stopped by his uncle.)_ **  
  
**Iroh: No, Prince Zuko. Do not taint your victory.**  
  
**_(Iroh turns to face Zhao, a look of condescension on his face.)_ **  
  
**Iroh: So this is how the great Commander Zhao acts in defeat. _(Camera switches to Zhao and Iroh continues out of frame)_ Disgraceful.**  
  
**_(Camera returns to Iroh and Zuko.)_ **  
  
**Iroh: Even in exile my nephew is more honorable than you. _(Zuko looks at his uncle in surprise at this comment.)_ Thanks again for the tea. It was delicious.**  
  
**_(Iroh moves to leave and Zuko follows close behind. With subdued anger, Zhao watches them exit the gate of the arena. Outside, Zuko and Iroh talk.)_ **  
  
**Zuko: _(quietly)_ Did you really mean that, Uncle?**

**Iroh: _(slyly)_ Of course. I told you ginseng tea is my favorite.**  
  
**_(Switch to long shot view of them leaving the arena and walking back to the ships in the harbor.)_**

~

Zuko softly laughed to himself, smiling a little at his Uncle. Even then, Zuko knew Uncle was serious. He just wished he appreciated the man even more.

Hakoda smiled a little, nodding in silent agreement at some parts, agreeing with Iroh.

Katara noticed what her father was doing, a look of shock crossing her face.

~ ** _  
  
(Cut to Aang, still suspended in mid-air inside his ball of raw energy. The contained storm continues to rage as Katara and Sokka cling desperately to the rocks at the bottom of the screen.)_**  
  
**Katara: _(shouting calmly)_ Aang, I know you're upset...**  
  
**_(Switches to full view of Katara clinging to a rock, Sokka visible behind her.)_ **  
  
**Katara: ... and I know how hard it is to lose the people you love. I went through the same thing when I lost my mom. Monk Gyatso and the other airbenders may be gone, but you still have a family. Sokka and I, we're your family now.**  
  
**_(The view switches back to Aang towards the end of Katara's statement, and he begins to descend when she is finished. His feet gently alight on the ground. The wind dies away. Switch to Aang, his eyes and arrow still glowing. Katara and Sokka come up on either side of him.)_ **  
  
**Sokka: _(gently)_ Katara and I aren't going to let anything happen to you. Promise.**  
  
**_(Katara takes one of Aang's hands in her own. The glow instantly fades from his eyes and arrow markings. Grief-stricken and exhausted, he collapses into Katara's arms and she holds him around his shoulders as they kneel on the ground.)_ **  
  
**Aang: _(tired)_ I'm sorry.**

**Katara: It's okay. It wasn't your fault.**

**Aang: _(sadly)_ But you were right. And if firebenders found this temple that means they found the other ones, too. I really am the last airbender.**  
  
**_(Katara holds him tighter and Sokka puts a hand on Aang's shoulder.)_**

~

Sokka and Katara gave him a hug. Aang smiled and he quietly thanked the two, hugging them back.

Zuko smiled a little and Toph pretended to gag due to the mushy feelings around them. Zuko softly laughed at her, simply ruffling her hair, getting a half-hearted, "Hey!"

~

**_(Scene cuts back to the Temple Sanctuary, where Aang stands once again in front of the statue of Avatar Roku. Katara comes up behind him.)_ **  
  
**Katara: Everything's packed. You ready to go?**

**Aang: _(still looking at the statue)_ How is Roku supposed to help me if I can't talk to him?**

**Katara: Maybe you'll find a way.**  
  
**_(They both turn around to see a familiar furry creature in the doorway of the temple. The lemur has returned. View switches to behind the lemur, who has Aang and Katara in front of him and Sokka to his right. He runs to Sokka and deposits a bunch of fruits and nuts at his feet. Sokka begins to eat hungrily as the lemur dashes away. Camera cuts back to Aang and Katara, watching with smiles on their faces.)_ **  
  
**Aang: Looks like you made a new friend, Sokka.**

**Sokka: _(mouth full)_ Can't talk. Must eat.**  
**Aang: _(as the lemur scurries up his chest to perch on his head.)_ Hey little guy.**  
  
**_(Switches to outside of the Temple. Pans down to show Appa, Aang, and the lemur looking out at the abandoned temple.)_ **  
  
**Aang: You, me, and Appa. _(View switches to frontal shot of the three.)_ We're all that's left of this place. We have to stick together. Katara, Sokka... _  
  
(Switches to Katara and Sokka, the latter's mouth still full, a fruit in his hand.)_**  
  
**Aang: ... say hello to the newest member of our family.**  
  
**_(Aang approaches them both, the lemur on his arm.)_ **  
  
**Katara: What are you going to name him?**

  
**Aang: _(surprised as the lemur jumps off camera and returns a second later with a fruit.)_ Momo.**

**_(Frame expands to show all three, with Sokka poised to bite a fruit that is no longer in his hand. Aang and Katara begin to laugh. Switch to a twilight view of the temple. View shifts to Aang watching the temple recede in the distance as Appa flies them away. Aang looks back with sadness as the clouds finally obscure his childhood home from view.)_ **

~

Mono softly chittered, flying around before landing someone. Aang figured Momo chose to sit on a person, and leaned back.

Everyone waited for whatever was next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted my first story, like I have a good storyline and idea.  
> Not really a 'characters watching their show' type of writing.  
> I'll continue to update this story often.  
> The other will take awhile since I have to type out everything.  
> But I'm proud it it so far  
> ☺


	9. The Warriors of Kyoshi part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now, it's time for Suki to make an appearance. Everyone will the enjoyment of watching Sokka being put into his place by a female.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy  
> I've been distracted most of the day, so ye.

Zuko is soon being used as a heat pack by both Toph and The Duke. Zuko, at first, tries to get then off, but gives up, letting them cuddle with him.

Sokka and Suki glance at the situation, feeling an amount of jealousy. The couple then lock eyes in shock but are unable to do anything as the screen lights up once more.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

**_(Scene opens with a shot of the star filled evening sky. We pan down to Prince Zuko's ship gliding through the ocean. Cuts to a slow pan of his quarters aboard the ship. Zuko is seen sitting in the lotus position in front of an altar. Four white candles are burning in front of him. We continue to pan as the light from the candles increases and decreases with Zuko's rhythmic breathing. Cut to a frontal shot of Zuko with eyes closed in meditation. His face is calm and concentrated. Cuts to a side view of Zuko's head on the left half of the screen with the door to his quarters on the right side. The door opens and General Iroh enters the room.)_ **   
  
**Zuko: _(in a dangerously silky voice)_ The only reason you should be interrupting me is if you have news about the Avatar.**

**Iroh: _(enters cautiously, carrying a map)_ Well, there is news, Prince Zuko, but you might not like it. Don't get too upset.**

**Zuko: _(calmly)_ Uncle, you taught me that keeping a level head is a sign of a great leader. Now whatever you have to say, I'm sure that I can take it.**

**Iroh: Okay, then... we have no idea where he is.**

**Zuko: _(enraged)_ WHAT?!**   
  
**_(The four candles flare to the ceiling with Zuko's wrath. He stands quickly and turns around to face his uncle, his anger evident on his face. Iroh turns away from the flames and raises his right arm to protect his face. As the flames subside, he pulls a fan out of his robes.)_ **   
  
**Iroh: _(fanning himself)_ You really should open a window in here.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sokka softly laughed at that. He covered the bottom part of his face. 

Zuko smiled softly, shifting a little bit.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Zuko: _(snatching the map from Iroh's hand)_ Give me the map!**   
  
**_(Zuko opens the rolled scroll and begins to study it. Iroh continues to fan himself.)_ **   
  
**Iroh: There have been multiple sightings of the Avatar, but he is impossible to track down.**

**Zuko: How am I gonna find him, Uncle?**   
  
**_(He looks down at the map marked with circled Xs and dotted lines connecting the reported Avatar sightings. The lines zigzag all over the landmass drawings.)_ **   
  
**Zuko: He is clearly a master of evasive maneuvering.**   
  
**_(Scene ends with a fade from the map in Zuko's hands to the map in Sokka's hands. Cuts to a close up of Sokka reading the map. He is sitting atop Appa with an exasperated expression on his face.)_ **   
  
**Sokka: You have no idea where you're going, do you?**   
  
**_(Cuts to a wider angle of Sokka, Katara, and Aang riding Appa through the air.)_ **   
  
**Aang: _(turning his head back to answer Sokka)_ Weeelll, I know it's near water...**   
  
**_(Cuts to a distant view of Appa flying over an endless stretch of water.)_ **   
  
**Sokka: _(flatly)_ I guess we're getting close then.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Toph laughed loudly, The Duke laughed along with her. Zuko simply rolled his eyes, after awhile, he realized now, Aang was just goofing off

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
 **_(Scene cuts to Katara mending a garment. Aang has his head turned back, watching her. Momo, who is also watching Katara, is sitting on Aang's left shoulder.)_ **  
  
**Aang: Momo, marbles please.**  
  
 **_(Momo scrambles into Aang's shirt making noises. He returns with a marble and hands it to Aang.)_ **  
  
**Aang: _(smiling eagerly and cupping the marble in his two hands)_ Hey Katara! Check out this airbending trick!**  
  
 **_(Aang suspends the marble between his two hands and makes it whirl around and around in mid-air. He is grinning happily at Katara, wanting her attention. Katara is preoccupied, though, and does not look up from her sewing.)_ **  
  
**Katara: _(absentmindedly)_ That's great, Aang.**

**Aang: _(crushed that she did not notice)_ You didn't even look.**

**Katara: _(stops her sewing and looks at him)_ That's great!**

**Aang: But I'm not doing it now.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Toph rolled her eyes, "Wow Sugar Queen, you normally scramble to make sure he is happy."

Katara glared at Toph, not that she could see it, and it started to play again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
 **_(C_** ** _uts to a shot of just Sokka and Katara. Sokka is lolling at the back of Appa's saddle with his arms crossed casually behind his head.)_ **  
  
**Sokka: _(waves his arm dismissively in Aang and Katara's direction)_ Stop bugging her, airhead. You need to give girls space when they do their sewing.**  
  
 **_(Cuts to a close up of Katara's face. She stops her needle in midair and turns her head towards Sokka. Her face is a mixture of annoyance and anger.)_ **  
  
**Katara: What does me being a girl have to do with sewing?**  
  
 **_(Cuts back to Sokka)_ **  
  
**Sokka: Simple: girls are better at fixing pants than guys, and guys are better at hunting and fighting and stuff like that. It's just the natural order of things.**

**Katara: _(with exaggerated happiness)_ All done with your pants! And look what a great job I did!**   
  
**_(Katara glowers at Sokka and throws his pants at him. They hit him in the head.)_ **   
  
**Sokka: Wait! I was just kidding! I can't wear these! _(He sticks his arm through the big hole in the seat of his pants.)_ Katara, PLEASE!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hakoda chuckled a little bit, fondly shaking his head them. It was common, even when Kya was there. So he was wondering what caused Sokka to change.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
 **_(Cuts to a frontal shot of all three on Appa's back.)_ **  
  
**Aang: Don't worry, Sokka. Where we're going, you won't need any pants!**  
  
 **_(He gives a pull on the reings and Appa and swoops down in the sky, glowering . The scene shifts to an aerial view of a crescent-shaped island. Scene cuts to Appa, Aang, Katara, and Sokka on a beach. Snow-capped mountains are visible in the background._ **  
  
**Sokka: We just made a pit stop yesterday. Shouldn't we get a little more flying done before we camp out?**

**Katara: He's right. At this rate we won't get to the North Pole until spring.**

**Aang: _(shading his face and looking out over the water)_ But Appa's tired already, aren't you boy? I _said_ , aren't you boy?**   
  
**_(Aang nudges Appa conspiratorially with his elbow. Appa yawns on cue, but is obviously not actually tired. Aang sticks his thumb in the big bison's direction.)_ **   
  
**Sokka: Yeah, that was _real_ convincing. Still, hard to argue with a ten ton magical monster.**

**Aang: _(gasps excitedly and points out towards the water)_ LOOK! _(A giant koi fish jumps out of the water.)_ That's why we're here... _(Aang strips down to his underwear.)_... elephant koi. And I'm going to ride it. Katara, you've gotta watch me! _(Aang dives into the water. A second later he leaps out again with a shocked expression on his face.)_ COLD!**   
  
**_(Cuts to Katara and Sokka looking at each other wryly. Sokka makes the univeral "he's crazy" signal by twirling his finger next to his head. Cut to Aang swimming out into the bay. Aang dives under the water and catches hold of an elephant koi. The giant fish leaps out of the water with Aang riding on its back, his hands grasping the dorsal fin. The koi dives back into the water, carrying Aang with it.  
  
(Cuts to Katara watching Aang. She has an excited and interested look on her face, clearly enjoying his current antics. Sokka, Katara, and Momo stand on shore and watch Aang. Scene cuts to a close up of Aang on the back of the elephant koi. Laughing, he waves to Katara. Cut to Katara on shore waving to Aang.)_ **   
  
**Katara: _(waving)_ Woo!**

**Aang: Yeeaaaah! Woohoo! _(Aang is laughing, ecstatic as he rides the giant koi fish. A couple of other fish follow behind, leaping in and out of the water._**   
  
**_(All the giant koi fish dive underwater and the camera follows them. Cut to Katara and Sokka on the shore. Momo is jumping up and down, watching Aang intently.)_ **   
  
**Katara: He looks pretty good out there.**

**Sokka: Are you kidding? The fish is doing all the work.**

**Katara: _(Katara turns to see look at something happening off screen.)_ No, Appa! Don't eat that! _(Katara hurries off screen as Sokka continues to watch Aang.)_**

~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone softly laughed, Aang was blushing. Apps let out a low rumble, huffing a little bit. Aang gently softly petted him. Katara shifted a little where she was sitting.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_(Cuts to a close up of Aang riding the elephant koi. He grins broadly at Katara, who runs towards the trees. Aang is disappointed that she is no longer watching him.)_ **   
  
**Aang: Aww, man...**   
  
**_(Cuts to a long view of the bay. Three elephant koi are visible swimming on the surface of the water. Two of the koi, including the one Aang is riding, veer off to the right. A shadow under the water is visible approaching the remaining elephant koi. Scene cuts to a close up of Sokka on shore.)_ **   
  
**Sokka: _(yells)_ There's something in the water!**   
  
**_(Cuts to the last koi fish trying to leap out of the water, but being pulled under. Cut to a close up of Aang still riding his koi fish. Something is approaching him from behind. Cut back to the shore. Momo, distressed, is jumping up and down. Katara, hearing the commotion, runs up beside Sokka back on the beach.)_ **   
  
**Katara: What's wrong?**

**Sokka: Aang's in trouble. (yells) Aang!**

**Katara: _(screams)_ Get out of there!**   
  
**_(Scene cuts to Aang on the fish. He is watching Katara, Sokka and Momo on the shore. They are waving their arms and yelling to him.)_ **   
  
**Sokka: Come back here! AANG!**

**Katara: AANG!**   
  
**_(Cuts to Aang waving back at Sokka and Katara, misinterpreting their frantic gestures. The koi fish he is riding bucks and sends Aang headlong into the bay. He comes up a second after going under and spurts water out of his mouth. He is breathing heavily and gasping for air as an enormous serrated fin rises ominously from the water behind him. Cut to a wide shot of a very tiny Aang against the fin's back drop. Cut to a close up of Aang's back as he turns around slowly to see what's following close behind him. His eyes widen and he screams in panic.)_ **   
  
**Aang: Aaahhh!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone softly gasped, looking at the screen. Suki rolled her eyes, leaning back on the couch. Sokka took a seat next to her, an arm going around her shoulder.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_(Aang leaps to the surface of the water and begins to run towards shore. The enormous fin turns and begins to chase him. Cut to a wide shot of the chase as the fin gains on Aang. He reaches the shore, running head first and full force into Sokka. Aang knocks Sokka off his feet and they both crash back towards the tree line. The fin turns and slowly heads back out to sea. Katara runs back to where Aang and Sokka are. Aang is putting his clothes back on while Sokka sits lumped up against the tree they skidded into.)_ **   
  
**Katara: What was that thing?**

**Aang: I don't know.**

**Sokka: _(getting up and wiping his hands together)_ Well, let's not stick around and find out. Time to hit the road.**   
  
**_(Cuts to an aerial view. Four green clad warriors fall on Aang, Sokka, Katara, and Momo from the trees. The first warrior grabs Sokka under his arms from behind. The second warrior pulls Katara's hood over her head. The third warrior grabs Aang by his shirt. The fourth warrior traps Momo in a small sack. Cut to Momo, Aang, Katara, and Sokka, all bound and blindfolded being thrown to the ground at the feet of their captors. Four sets of green-robed legs are visible in a circle around them.)_ **   
  
**Momo: _(hits the ground)_ Oof!**

**Aang: _(thrown to the ground)_ Ugh!**

**Katara: _(thrown to the ground)_ Uhh...**

**Sokka: _(thrown to the ground)_ Oof... Or we could stay a while...**

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hakoda frowned a little, feeling worry, but he remembered that they were on Kyoshi, so he had to trust them, since his son's girlfriend was one, the leader if he was correct.

~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
 **_(Cuts to a snow covered mountain path, lined on both sides by the wintry forest. The camera pans up towards the mountain peak. Scene cuts to the back of the village leader, Oyagi. He has long gray hair, with a high poofy ponytail on top of his head. The camera pans to the left to show Aang, Sokka, and Katara, still blindfolded, bound to a large pole in a fenced clearing. Momo, still in a sack, is at Aang's feet.)_ **  
  
**Oyagi: You three have some explaining to do.**

**Suki: And if you don't answer all our questions, we're throwing you back in the water with the unagi.**

**Sokka: _(close-up of his angry face)_ Show yourselves, cowards!**   
  
**_(Scene changes as Sokka's, Aang's and Katara's blindfolds are removed to reveal five young girls dressed in green. Their faces are painted white with red around their eyes, and they carry fans in their waistbands. Scene cuts to a wide shot of Aang, Sokka, Katara, and Momo tied to the pole on the left of the screen. The green clad girls and Oyagi are on the right.)_ **   
  
**Sokka: _(straining at his bonds)_ Who are you? Where are the men who ambushed us?**

**Suki: _(stepping toward Sokka and shaking her fist at him)_ There were no men. _We_ ambushed you. Now tell us, who are you and what are you doing here?**

**Sokka: _(in laughing disbelief)_ Wait a second, there's no way that a bunch of girls took us down.**   
  
**_(Cuts to a close up of Sokka and Suki. She grabs him by the collar and shakes him.)_ **   
  
**Suki: _(threateningly)_ A bunch of girls, huh? The unagi's gonna eat well tonight.**

**Katara: _(quickly)_ No, don't hurt him! He didn't mean it. My brother is just an idiot sometimes.**

~~~~~~~~~~

Sokka pouted a little at Katara before turning to Suki, who was laughing at him.

Zuko raised a brow, wondering why Sokka thought that, considering even some of the Fire Nation foot soldiers they fought, were female.

~~~~~~~~~~

**Aang: _(apologetically)_ It's my fault. I'm sorry we came here. I wanted to ride the elephant koi.**   
  
**_(Cuts to a wide shot of Oyagi flanked by four of the female warriors. The houses of the village can be seen in the background.)_ **   
  
**Oyagi: _(pointing at Aang accusingly)_ How do we know you're not Fire Nation spies? Kyoshi stayed out of the war so far. And we intend to keep it that way!**   
  
**_(Close up of Aang. His face is a mixture of surprise and interest.)_ **   
  
**Aang: This island is named for Kyoshi? I know Kyoshi!**

**Oyagi: Ha! How could you possibly know her? Avatar Kyoshi was born here four hundred years ago. She's been dead for centuries.**   
  
**_(The frame pans up the pole Aang, Sokka, and Katara are tied to as he speaks, which turns out to be the base Avatar Kyoshi's statue. She is dressed in the same green garments as the female warriors who captured Aang, Sokka, and Katara. Her face is painted white and there are two open fans in her hands. Scene cuts back to a close up of Aang. He looks down toward the ground and then back at Oyagi.)_ **   
  
**Aang: I know her because I'm the Avatar.**   
  
**_(Cuts to Suki, the warriors, and Oyagi. His face shows shock and disbelief.)_ **   
  
**Suki: _(shaking her fist at Aang)_ That's impossible! The last Avatar was an airbender who disappeared a hundred years ago.**   
  
**_(Cuts back to the trio tied to the base of the statue. Aang grins widely.)_ **   
  
**Aang: That's me!**   
  
**_(Cuts back Oyagi and Suki.)_ **   
  
**Oyagi: Throw the imposter to the unagi!**   
  
**_(Oyagi walks off screen. The female warriors assume a fighting stance. Each warrior has two open fans in her hands. The four warriors move menacingly toward the helpless trio. Scene cuts to a close up of Katara's face.)_ **   
  
**Katara: _(tersely)_ Aang... do some airbending...**   
  
**_(Cuts to a wide shot of the pole and approaching warriors. Aang breaks his bonds and shoots himself into the air. He backflips over the top of Kyoshi's statue. The camera follows him as he floats gracefully to the ground amidst the 'oohs' and 'aahs' of the gathered crowd, which now includes other members of the village. POV is from behind Aang. Suki and her warriors gaze in shock and amazement at Aang.)_ **   
  
**Oyagi: It's true... you _are_ the Avatar!**   
  
**_(Cuts to Aang with a serious look on his face. In the background to his left Sokka and Katara are still tied to the statue base. Aang, realizing that he now has an audience, pulls the marble out from under his shirt.)_ **   
  
**Aang: Now... check _this_ out!**   
  
**_(Grinning like a fool, he does the same trick he had tried to impress Katara with earlier in the episode.)_ **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Katara rolled her eyes fondly, smiling a little bit at the screen, now, she can see it was a little funny.

Sokka leaned back, a little bored. He's admit, it was cool, but whatever, he placed an arm softly around Zuko's shoulders, she leaned against him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
 **_(Cuts to the villagers cheering and jumping for joy. The villager toward the front right screams like a girl and gets so excited that he begins to foam at the mouth. He faints and falls forward toward the camera.)  
  
(The scene cuts to a small girl running eagerly across a pier to a fisherman who is lifting his catch out of the water in a conical basket.)_ **  
  
**Little Girl: Did you hear the news? The Avatar's on Kyoshi!**  
  
 **Fisherman: _(drops his basket of fish in shock and surprise.)_ HUH? _(He quickly picks his basket up again.)_**  
  
 **_(Here the information grapevine montage begins. Scene cuts to a small street in the village. The fisherman from the previous scene hands his basket of fish to a merchant. You see his lips move as he reports the news that the Avatar is on Kyoshi.)_**

**_(The scene changes to the merchant in front of his shop. The shop is along the water. The merchant is selling a fish to a man. You can see his lips moving as he reports the news that the Avatar is on Kyoshi to his customer, who from his clothes appears to be Fire Nation.)_ **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sokka facepalmed. He had wondered how Zuko found out where they where. So he was annoyed that it started with an over excited chatty kid.

Zuko saw what Sokka did and softly laughed at him, The Duke and Toph still using him as their best pack, so Toph hit him a little, "No moving Sparky." The Duke had responded with only, "Yeah!" Before he continued to watch.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_(The scene fades to the interior of Zuko's quarters. The customer who purchased the fish from the merchant turns out to be Zuko's cook. He is serving the cooked fish to Zuko and Iroh. He kneels down to place the dish on the table. Scene switches to a close up of Zuko's face.)_ **   
  
**Zuko: _(standing up and speaking angrily)_ The Avatar's on Kyoshi Island? _(Zuko walks out of the room while speaking to Iroh.)_ Uncle, ready the rhinos. He's not getting away from me this time.**   
  
**_(Switch to a wide view of Iroh sitting at the dinner table with the steaming hot plate of fish in front of him. Zuko walks off screen. Iroh turns towards him and, pointing at the fish, begins to speak.)_ **   
  
**Iroh: Are you going to finish that?**   
  
**_(Zuko walks angrily back on camera to the dinner table and grabs the fish off of the table.)_ **   
  
**Zuko: I was going to save it for later! _(He storms off screen with his meal.)_**   
  
**_(Iroh crosses his arms in annoyance and pouts at not getting to eat the fish.)_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That got everyone to laugh. Zuko did, but he also had a fond smile, also a little amazed that his Uncle could put up with him. Yet, Zuko liked fish, almost as much as his Uncle loving duck, so yeah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last line.  
> I had an urge  
> And i will eventually, maybe between season 2 and in 3, change things in the episode to go with what I want done.  
> So  
> Look forward to that.


	10. The Warriors of Kyoshi part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hakoda gets to see Sokka learn than a woman can fight.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about how long this took.

Toph huffs a little to herself, what she was able to picture, to her so far, was kinda boring, but she was enjoying whenever Sokka was miserable.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

**_(Opens with a close up of the face of Avatar Kyoshi's statue. The frame pans out to show two villagers attending to the statue. One is painting a fresh coat of color on her face and the other is scrubbing the dirt from the back. We pan down the statue and to the village. It is morning and there are only a few villagers on the main street. Everything is peaceful and quiet in the sunlight.)  
  
(Cuts to Appa. He is lying on his side munching on fresh hay. Two villagers are caring for him. One villager scrubs his fur and another is buffing Appa's horns. Appa grunts happily and is clearly enjoying all the attention. The view pans up to the windows of the house behind Appa. Cuts to Momo, Aang, and Katara seated in front of a long wooden table. The table is covered with eighteen different plates of food. A villager enters and places another plate on the table and exits. Aang throws his arms up in the air happily.)_  
  
**Aang:** All right! Dessert for breakfast! _(stuffing his face and talking with his mouth full)_ These people sure know how to treat an Avatar!  
  
_(View switches to a frontal shot of Aang and Katara eating breakfast. They are seated in front of a large window, which is propped open to show the mountain in the background. Also in view are the two villagers actively refurbishing the statue of Avatar Kyoshi.)_  
  
**Aang:** Mmm... Katara you've got to try these! _(Aang offers Katara a sweet)_**

****Katara:** Well, maybe just a bite... _(She takes the candy from Aang as Momo seizes the opportunity and snatches another from his other hand.)_**

****Aang:** _(looking off screen)_ Sokka, what's your problem? EAT!  
  
_(Cuts to a very disgruntled Sokka sitting hunched and glowering in the corner of the room.)_  
  
**Sokka:** Not hungry.  
  
_(View switches to a close up of Aang's face as he peers around Katara's head. He is shocked.)_  
  
**Aang:** But you're _always_ hungry!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone chuckled softly, Hakoda was a little surprised. He knew and remembered the appetite that his son had.

Suki shook her head fondly at him, kissing his cheek when he began to pout a little

~~~~~~~~~~~

**_(Cut to a long shot of the room. Aang and Katara at the breakfast table are in the forefront. Sokka is in the back of the shot.)_  
  
**Katara:** He's just upset because a bunch of _girls_ kicked his butt yesterday.**

****Sokka:** They snuck up on me!**

****Katara:** _(smugly)_ Right. And _then_ they kicked your butt.**

****Sokka:** _(getting up angrily)_ Sneak attacks don't count! _(pacing around the room, gesticulating wildly to the air)_ Tie me up with ropes! I'll show them a thing or two. I'm not scared of any girls. _(He has paced around to the breakfast table and is ferociously grabbing sweets off it. He begins to lower his voice and talk to himself.)_ Who do they think they are anyway? _(Sokka grunts and shoves a sweet into his mouth. He walks out of frame and out of the room.)_ Mmm... this is tasty.  
  
_(Switches back to the same frontal shot of Aang and Katara at the table.)_  
  
**Aang:** What's he so angry about? It's great here. They're giving us the royal treatment.**

****Katara:** Hey, don't get too comfortable. It's risky for us to stay in one place for very long.**

****Aang:** I'm sure we'll be fine. Besides, did you see how happy I'm making this town? _(Aang turns around to look out the window at the two villagers working on Avatar Kyoshi's statue.)_ They're even cleaning up that statue in my honor!**

****Katara:** Well, it's nice to see you excited about being the Avatar. I just hope it doesn't all go to your head.**

****Aang:** Come on, you know me better than that. I'm just a simple monk.  
  
_(Aang stands up and goes to the window. He looks down in surprise and confusion as the scene cuts to the courtyard from Aang's perspective. The courtyard is full of little girls from the village, screaming and cheering at him. Back to Aang and Katara at the window. Aang's face breaks out in a large smile and he blushes. Katara, standing slightly behind him, crosses her arms, sticks her tongue out and makes a long, exasperated raspberry.)  
  
(Scene cuts to a bright red bridge over a small stream. The quiet of the scene is interrupted as Aang runs back and forth over the bridge while being hotly pursued by the pack of young village girls. The group ends up splitting and coming at him from both sides of the bridge as he stands in the middle of it. Aang jumps high in the air and off camera as the groups merge together beneath him, waiting for him to come back down. The frame moves upward to reveal what's taking him so long: he has his arms wrapped around a spinning ball of air. It dissipates and he falls into the arms of the crowd below.)_**

_~~~~~~~~~~~_

Zuko raised his brow, he would have crossed his arms, but again, they were being held by two kids, he didn't want to hurt them.

~~~~~~~~~~~

**_(After this "Meet the Beatles" type shenanigans, the scene cuts to Aang standing next to Koko, one of the young girls from the village. An artist puts up his paintbrush next to them as a reference for painting the scene. He lifts his paper to begin his ink painting, covering the spot where Aang and Koko are standing.)_  
  
**Artist:** _(to himself while he paints)_ Painting the Avatar... that's easy enough...  
  
_(He drops his parchment for another look and now there are two girls standing with Aang.)_  
  
**Artist:** Oh... there's another one... I'll make an adjustment here, and...  
  
_(When he drops his painting now, there are four girls standing around Aang.)_  
  
**Artist:** There's _more_... what...  
  
_(Now when he views the scene it appears that every girl in the village has joined the group. The frame gives a close up of the artist's face. He has a look of utter disbelief and irritation. Cut back to the group as they all crowd in close to Aang and laugh while he has something of a horrified expression on his face. After surveying the scene for a few seconds, the artist gets up from his stool and walks away. The girls collapse on top of Aang into a laughing pile.)  
  
(Scene cuts to a frontal view of Aang doing push ups in front of six of the girls. Momo is sitting on his back. The girls are staring down at him in rapt admiration. Aang begins to do one handed push ups. Then, he puts both hands behind his back and uses his breath to push himself up off the ground. The camera switches to a side view of Aang and the girls while he is still doing airbending push ups with his breath. Katara walks past them carrying a basket, rolling her eyes.)_**

~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone was laughing, some fave deep belly laughs, Chit Sang and Toph, while others were quiet, Haru, Teo, and Zuko.

Sokka turned to look at Aang, "The Might Avatar, defeated by a wild pack of girls." It got a sheepish smile from Aang and an eye roll from Suki and Katara.

~~~~~~~~~~~ ** _  
  
(Scene cuts to small house nestled in evergreen trees. Sokka approaches the house muttering to himself about "girls." He walks up to the door and looks inside. The fan warriors are drilling. Camera switches to a close up of Sokka's face from around the doorway. He grins, puts up his hands, and enters the dojo.)_  
  
**Sokka:** _(in a bit of an arrogant manner)_ Sorry ladies! Didn't mean to interrupt your dance lesson. _(He stretches his arms and waist.)_ I was just looking for somewhere to get a little workout? _(He bends over and grabs his knees with his hands.)_**

****Suki:** Well, you're in the right place.  
  
_(There's a long shot of the dojo to show the entire area and all the people inside it. Sokka continues to stretch in front of the female warriors.)_  
  
**Suki:** _(sincerely)_ Sorry about yesterday. I didn't know that you were friends with the Avatar.**

****Sokka:** _(flippantly)_ It's all right. I mean, normally I'd hold a grudge, but seeing as you guys are a bunch of girls, I'll make an exception. _(He rotates his shoulders.)_**

****Suki:** _(with sarcasm)_ I should hope so. A big strong man like you? We wouldn't stand a chance.**

****Sokka:** True. But don't feel bad. After all, I'm the best warrior in my village.**

****Suki:** _(leaning towards Sokka and smiling)_ Wow! Best warrior, huh? In your whole village? Maybe you'd be kind enough to give us a little demonstration.**

****Sokka:** Oh... well... I mean... I...**

****Suki:** _(turning to her warriors)_ Come on, girls! Wouldn't you like him to show us some moves?  
  
_(The camera show the group of warriors, giggling and nodding affirmatively at Suki's suggestion. The scene switches back to Sokka and Suki. Sokka turns and walks towards her.)_  
  
**Sokka:** Well, if that's what you want, I'd be happy to. All right, you stand over there. _(He grasps her shoulders and pushes her back a little, but Suki doesn't move. He doesn't seem to notice or care.)_ This may be a little tough, but _try_ to block me.  
  
_(Sokka throws a punch. Suki blocks it with a deft thrust of her fan to his shoulder. Her stance is disinterested and confident against Sokka's arrogance.)_  
  
**Sokka:** _(rubbing his shoulder)_ Heh heh... good. Of course, I was going easy on you.**

****Suki:** Of course.**

****Sokka:** Let's see if you can handle _this_!  
  
_(Sokka lunges at Suki. She catches him under his leg and tosses backward toward the door. He lands on his butt.)_  
  
**Sokka:** _(angrily)_ That does it!  
  
_(Sokka gets up and lunges again at Suki. She grabs him by the arm, spins him around in circles, ties his arm to his foot with his own belt, and throws him to the floor.)_  
  
**Suki:** _(standing over Sokka laughing)_ Anything else you want to teach us?  
  
_(Sokka's face flushes in humiliation as all the warriors laugh at him.)_**

~~~~~~~~~~~

The guys laughed. Well, Zuko smirked, he knew not to underestimate a female, bender or non-bender.

Toph punched the air, "Go Suki!" Suki giggled softly at her.

~~~~~~~~~~~ **  
  
_(Scene changes to a long shot of the village. The statue of Avatar Kyoshi is in the foreground. The camera zooms in on Aang and the cluster of girls at its base as they stare up at it.)_  
  
**Aang:** There she is, girls. Me in a past life.**

****Girls:** Ooohhh...**

****Koko:** You were pretty!**

****Aang:** Excuse me for a second, ladies.  
  
_(Scene cuts to Katara in the market place filling a basket with vegetables. Aang approaches her and taps her on the shoulder.)_  
  
**Katara:** _(turning around)_ Oh, good! Can you help me carry this back to the room? It's a little heavy.**

****Aang:** Actually, I can't right now.**

****Katara:** _(irritated)_ What do you mean you can't?**

****Aang:** I promised the girls that I'd give them a ride on Appa. Why don't you come with us? It'll be fun!**

****Katara:** _(continuing to pick up vegetables)_ Watching you show off for a bunch of girls does _not_ sound like fun.**

****Aang:** Well, neither does carrying your basket.**

****Katara:** It's not my basket. These supplies are for our trip. I told you, we have to leave Kyoshi soon.**

****Aang:** I don't want to leave Kyoshi yet. I can't put my finger on it, but there's something I really like about this place.  
  
_(Camera pans from a close up of Aang to the group of girls who have been following him around all day. They giggle.)_  
  
**Koko:** _(stomping her foot in annoyance and putting her hands on her hips)_ What's taking you so long, Aangy?  
  
**Katara:** _(flatly)_ Aangy...**

****Aang:** _(calling back)_ Just a second, Koko!**

****Katara:** 'Simple monk,' huh? I thought you promised me that this Avatar stuff wouldn't go to your head.**

****Aang:** It didn't. You know what I think? You just don't want to come because you're _jealous_.**

****Katara:** _Jealous_? Of what?**

****Aang:** Jealous that we're having so much fun without you.**

****Katara:** _(ferociously putting vegetables into her basket)_ That's ridiculous.**

****Aang:** It _is_ a little ridiculous, but I understand.  
  
_(Katara looks angrily at Aang as they stand framed by the vegetable stand. She groans loudly, picks up the basket, and walks away from him. Aang watches her go as the giggling girls drag him off camera in the other direction.)_**

~~~~~~~~~~~

Aang got some snickers from some. Hakoda also gave the kid a warning look.

~~~~~~~~~~~ **  
  
_(Scene opens with Sokka kicking a stone outside of the fan warrior's dojo. He walks cautiously to the door. Suki and her warriors are training again, but stop when they see Sokka walk in.)_  
  
**Sokka:** _(hesitantly)_ Uh... hey, Suki.**

****Suki:** _(mockingly)_ Hoping for another dance lesson?**

****Sokka:** No... I... well, let me explain.**

****Suki:** Spit it out! What do you want?**

****Sokka:** _(kneeling in humility)_ I would be honored if you would teach me.**

****Suki:** Even if I'm a _girl_?**

****Sokka:** _(quietly)_ I'm sorry if I insulted you earlier. I was wrong.**

****Suki:** We normally don't teach outsiders, let alone boys.**

****Sokka:** Please make an exception. I won't let you down.**

****Suki:** All right. But you have to follow all of our traditions.**

****Sokka:** _(quickly)_ Of course!**

****Suki:** And I mean ALL of them.  
  
_(Scene cuts to Sokka in the full green dress and white face paint of the fan warriors.)_  
**

~~~~~~~~~~~

Zuko raised his brow, wondering how he didn't notice during their fight there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

****Sokka:** Do I really h** **ave to wear this? It feels a little... girly.**

****Suki:** It's a warrior's uniform. You should be proud. ( _pans down Sokka's body)_ The silk threads symbolizes the brave blood that flows through our veins. The gold insignia represents the honor of the warrior's heart.**

****Sokka:** _(standing proudly)_ Bravery and honor.  
  
_(Aang walks by the door to the dojo. He turns and ducks his head in smiling mischievously.)_  
  
**Aang:** _(giggling and racing off)_ Hey Sokka! Nice dress!  
**

~~~~~~~~~~~

It pulled a loud laugh from Toph, pouting when Zuko stopped her with a soft poke to hee forehead.

~~~~~~~~~~~

**_(Scene ends with Sokka and Suki standing in front of the doorway. Sokka's momentary pride is visibly crushed by Aang's barb. Suki is smiling at him and enjoying his discomfort.)  
  
(To katara practicing her waterbending in their room. A plume of water rises and falls from a small bowl in front of her. Aang enters the room and stands cockily in the doorway.)_  
  
**Aang:** Katara, remember how the unagi almost got me yesterday?**

****Katara:** _(without looking up from her bowl)_ Yeah.**

****Aang:** Well, I'm gonna go ride it now. It's gonna be REAL dangerous.**

****Katara:** _(still not looking up from her bowl)_ Good for you.**

****Aang:** _(surprised)_ You're not going to stop me?**

****Katara:** _(still not looking up)_ Nope. Have fun.**

****Aang:** _(crossing his arms peevishly)_ I will.**

****Katara:** Great.**

****Aang:** I know it's great.**

****Katara:** I'm glad you know.**

****Aang:** I'm glad you're glad.**

****Katara:** Good!**

****Aang:** Fine!  
  
_(Aang turns to storm angrily out of the room. He pauses at the door and turns his head back to look at Katara. She is still intent on her waterbending and does not look up at him. His face falls and he walks out the door. Just as he is off camera, Katara lets the water fall back into the bowl, crosses her arms, and looks at the door through which Aang has just exited.)_**

~~~~~~~~~~

Zuko tilted his head a little bit at that scene. He definitely believed Aang, she was jealous.

~~~~~~~~~~ ** _  
_**

**_(Back to the dojo. Suki and Sokka are circling each other with fans unfurled.)_  
  
**Suki:** You're not going to master it in one day. Even I'm not that good.**

****Sokka:** _(slightly losing his balance)_ I think I'm starting to get it.  
  
_(Sokka continues to practice the moves, and at the end of the set he accidentally throws his fan out the door and into a tree. Suki looks out the door at the lost fan as snow falls from the branches above to bury it.)_  
  
**Suki:** _(turning and walking towards Sokka)_ It's not about strength. Our technique is about using your opponents' force against them. Loosen up. Think of the fan as an extension of your arm. _(Suki assumes the battle stance. The camera changes to an intense close up of Sokka's determined face.)_ Wait for an opening and then...  
  
_(Suki lunges at Sokka and he parries the thrust, knocking her off her feet. She shows her surprise and embarrassment as she looks up from her spot on the floor.)_  
  
**Sokka:** _(crossing his arms in a "so there" manner)_ Hmm...**

****Suki:** _(getting to her feet, flustered)_ I fell on purpose to make you _feel_ better!**

****Sokka:** _(laughing and pointing his finger at her)_ I got you! Admit I got you!**

****Suki:** _(laughing as she grabs Sokka's outstretched hand and bends it back painfully)_ Okay, it was a lucky shot. Let's see if you can do it again.  
  
_(Suki lets Sokka's hand go and they assume battle positions. They begin to circle each other.)_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sokka turned to Suki, who gave him a look of _'Don't try it.'_ Sokka pouted and turned back to the screen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_(Scene cuts to Aang in the middle of the bay looking towards shore at his fan club. On closer inspection, all of the girls sitting on shore appear to be very bored.)_  
  
**Koko:** _(impatiently)_ What's taking so long?**

****Aang:** I'm sure it will be here any second! _(He looks down at the water.)_ What about this? _(Aang suspends and spins the marble between his two hands.)_**

****Little Girl:** Not that again. _Boring_.**

****Koko:** Where's the unagi? It's getting late.  
  
_(The girls begin to get up and leave. View changes to a close up of Aang alone in the water as he shouts and waves to the girls.)_  
  
**Aang:** Where're you going? Don't leave!**

****Koko:** Sorry, Aang! Maybe next time.  
  
_(As the last of the girls leaves, Katara walks onto the beach.)_  
  
**Aang:** _(excitedly waving)_ Katara! You came!**

****Katara:** I wanted to make sure you were safe. You really had me worried.**

****Aang:** Back there you acted like you didn't care.**

****Katara:** I'm sorry.  
  
**Aang:** Me too. I did let all that attention go to my head. I was being a jerk.  
  
**Katara:** _(affectionately)_ Well, get out of the water before you catch a cold, you big jerk!  
  
**Aang:** _(grinning widely as he begins to swim toward shore)_ On my way!  
  
_(As Aang swims towards land, the unagi comes up behind him and catches him in its wake. As the unagi rises from the water, Aang is kneeling on a portion of its tail_** **_)_ **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hakoda tensed up, he had come to care about Aang, and his daughter was there, of course he would be worried.


	11. The Warriors of Kyoshi part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finish watching episode 3.  
> Zuko apologizes and gets more people clinging to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I've had migraines, they only now stopped.  
> So those happen often to me, so I apologize.

Zuko had to shift his arms a little bit, being careful of the two children attached to him. Honestly, he only felt guilt for his past self.

Sokka glanced back a little at Zuko before turning back to Suki, quietly whispering to her, "So, when do you plan to tell him that you forgive him?" Suki laughed softly, whispering back, "Soon." She then motioned for him to pay attention.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**_(The unagi raises its head and spews a powerful jet of water directly at Aang. He leaps up and grabs hold of one of the unagi's whiskers. The unagi shakes its head back and forth in an attempt to dislodge Aang. View changes to a shot from inside the unagi's mouth as Aang swings back and forth in front of the sharp fangs. Saliva drips from the unagi's teeth and it wets its lips with its tongue.)_  
  
 **Katara:** _(calling from the shore)_ Hang on, Aang!  
  
 _(The unagi continues to shake its head and Aang is thrown into the water. He is unconscious as he comes to the surface. Both the unagi and Katara rush towards him. Katara reaches Aang first and takes him into her arms just as the unagi raises itself from the water. She pushes the water forcefully in front of her and propels both herself and Aang away from the unagi. The unagi dives into the water and the force of its dive sends Aang and Katara flying into a small cavern. Angrily, the unagi shoots water from its mouth and eventually sinks back into the bay. Katara peers over the side of the opening and sees Prince Zuko's ship approaching the island.)_  
  
 **Katara:** Zuko!  
  
 _(Zuko's ship lands. The prow is let down and Zuko rides out of the hull on the back of a komodo rhino. He is accompanied by many men also on rhino mounts.)_  
  
 **Zuko:** I want the Avatar alive.  
  
 _(Katara hides Aang in the cave as Zuko and his army march towards Kyoshi. Aang is still unconscious.)_  
  
 **Katara:** Wake up, Aang!  
  
 _(Katara moves her hands up Aang's chest and draws the water out of his lungs. Aang coughs and sputters.)_  
  
 **Aang:** _(weakly)_ Katara... don't ride the unagi. Not fun.  
  
 _(Cuts to the warrior's dojo. Suki and Sokka are sparring. He parries a thrust and they both smile.)_  
  
 **Suki:** Not bad.  
  
 _(Oyagi runs to the door of the dojo, breathless.)_  
  
 **Oyagi:** Firebenders have landed on our shores! Girls, come quickly!**

****Sokka:** Hey, I'm not a... oh, whatever!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sokka's reaction pulled giggles from The Duke, who has removed his helmet to sit more comfortably.

Zuko shifted a little bit, tucking his legs a little, there was space on the couch for more people, or for the three to spread out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **  
  
 _(Cuts to Zuko entering the town. The streets are deserted. The frame pans from the far end of town to a close up of Zuko's face.)_  
  
 **Zuko:** Come out, Avatar! You can't hide from me forever! _(to his men)_ Find him.  
  
 _(Zuko's army begins to search the town for Aang. The frame follows the three war rhinos as they proceed down the main street of the village. Cuts to a close up of an unfurling fan. Cuts again to a long distance shot of the firebenders continuing down the street.)  
  
(A green form rushes silently past the camera. The fan warriors attack Zuko's army. Suki heads directly for Zuko. As she is about to land on him, he turns his rhino and she is swatted out of the air by its tail. As she hits the ground, Zuko aims a fire blast at her. Sokka steps in between Suki and the fire ball, deflecting it. Zuko, taken by surprise, falls off his rhino.)_  
  
 **Sokka:** I guess training's over.  
  
 _(Suki, Sokka, and another warrior cautiously approach the prone Zuko. Zuko spins around on his hands shooting fire bolts out of his feet at the approaching warriors. He knocks them all to the ground and pulls himself to his feet. Zuko leaps to the middle of the street.)_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Suki, while bummed he beat her that fast in that fight, was in some awe at how fast he moved. She did remember seeing some of his routine, and the fight. Suki and Sokka glanced at one another, worried about how much the cranky firebender pushes himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **  
  
 **Zuko:** Nice try, Avatar! But these little girls can't save you.**

****Aang:** Hey! Over here!**

****Zuko:** Finally!  
  
 _(Zuko and Aang face each other, "High Noon" style. Zuko lets loose three consecutive fire balls from his hands. Aang dodges them and, using his staff as a helicopter, flies toward Zuko. Zuko shoots another blast of fire, which knocks Aang's staff out of his hands. Aang leaps away and picks up two discarded fans. Zuko runs full force at Aang. Aang uses the fans to throw an large gust of air at Zuko. The air knocks Zuko through the wall of a building. Aang drops the fans and picks up his staff. He throws it into the air and flies over the now burning town. He looks behind him to see the statue of Avatar Kyoshi engulfed in flames. He lands next to Katara, who is helping a small child inside.)_  
  
 **Katara:** Get inside.**

****Aang:** _(upset)_ Look what I brought to this place.**

****Katara:** It's not your fault.**

****Aang:** Yes, it is. These people got their town destroyed trying to protect me.**

****Katara:** Then let's get out of here. Zuko will leave Kyoshi to follow us. I know it feels wrong to run, but I think it's the only way.**

****Aang:** _(hanging his head)_ I'll call Appa.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zuko looked down a little and yelped softly when Toph punched his arm. He removed his arm from The Duke, rubbing the spot where Toph punched him.

Hakoda glanced over at the three, then at his son, who whispered back and forth with his girlfriend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **  
  
 _(Cuts to a fan warrior battling a firebender. She throws her fan directly at his face mask and knocks him unconscious. Cuts again to Sokka and Suki crouching behind a house.)_  
  
 **Suki:** There's no time to say goodbye.**

****Sokka:** What about, "I'm sorry"?**

****Suki:** For what?**

****Sokka:** I treated you like a girl when I should have treated you like a warrior.  
 ******

****Suki:** _(leaning towards Sokka)_ I am a warrior. _(She kisses him on the cheek.)_ But I'm a girl, too. _(Sokka touches his hand to his cheek, his eyes wide with surprise, and blushes.)_ Now get out of here! We'll hold them off.  
  
 _(Sokka runs up Appa's tail. Katara, Aang, and Momo are waiting for him.)_  
  
 **Aang:** Appa, yip yip!  
  
 _(Appa grunts and flies out of the town. Zuko sees them leaving.)_  
  
 **Zuko:** _(to his men)_ Back to the ship! Don't lose sight of them!  
  
 _(View changes to Appa flying away from the burning town. Katara and Sokka are sitting in the saddle on Appa's back. Aang is sitting behind Appa's head with the reins in his hands. His head is hanging down; he is clearly upset. Katara leans forward to speak to him.)_  
  
 **Katara:** I know it's hard, but you did the right thing. Zuko would have destroyed the whole place if we had stayed. They're going to be okay, Aang.  
  
 _(Without a word, Aang suddenly dives off of Appa's head into the bay, a determined expression on his face.)_  
  
 **Katara:** _(as he dives off)_ What are you doing?!  
  
 _(Katara and Sokka watch in horror as Aang disappears under the water. Que a close up of the water's surface shows concentric rings Aang's dive has created. Several seconds go by before the unagi bursts out of the water, Aang riding on it. He has hold of both whiskers and forces the unagi's head towards the burning town of Kyoshi. Aang pulls back on the whiskers and the unagi spews water over the town. The stream continues long enough to put out the fires Zuko and his army had begun. A closer shot of the town shows it is now only smoldering. View switches to a shot of Zuko and his now very wet army and then a close up of a very unhappy Zuko.)  
_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The mental image given to Toph made her giggle, squeezing Zuko a little, making him poke at her forehead. She pouted and released the tight grip she had.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ** _  
_**

**_(Cuts to Aang on the back of the unagi. He sees that Kyoshi is out of danger and lets go of the unagi's whiskers. The unagi rears its head and Aang jumps into the air just as Appa swoops down. Appa catches Aang in his front paws and flies off. Scene cuts to Oyagi looking at the departing travelers through a window.)_  
  
 **Oyagi:** _(gratefully)_ Thank you, Avatar.  
  
 _(Scene cuts to Aang climbing into Appa's saddle. Katara, Sokka, and Momo are sitting, waiting for him.)_  
  
 **Aang:** _(clearly expecting a lecture from Katara)_ I know, I know. That was stupid and dangerous.**

****Katara:** Yes, it was.  
  
 _(Katara hugs Aang. Aang's face lights up with joy and surprise. Changes to the fin of the unagi swimming in the bay. The sun is setting. All is calm and quiet.)_  
**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zuko heard footsteps so he lifted his head, seeing Suki, and Sokka a bit behind her. He began to speak 

Suki smiled a little bit, "I forgive you Zuko." He froze and looked at her in surprise. All Suki did was laugh, adjusting Toph and sat with Zuko. Sokka followed suit on his other side. 

The Duke murmured tiredly, rubbing his eyes. Zuko smiled a little bit and carefully raised his body temperature, causing the kid to drift asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for how long this took.  
> Like I said, I got migraines and i have one as I do all this.


	12. The King of Omashu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are now the episode for King Bumi.  
> Zuko has began to accept his fate as a heatpack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to put the entire pull episode into one chapter.  
> Feedback would be appreciated if you prefer this, or the episodes broken into separate chapters.

Zuko shifted a little bit nervously, The Duke was asleep while nuzzled into his side. Toph was nuzzled into his other side. Sokka and Suki were next to him, one on each side. A soft blush was on his fact, the screen lit back up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_(Opens with a shot of partially snow covered ground. The frame pans up to reveal the Katara, Aang, Sokka and Appa mounting the crest of a small hill. Aang smiles and spreads his arms wide.)_  
  
**Aang** : The Earth Kingdom city of Omashu!  
  
_(Cut during Aang's statement to a wide shot of the valley in front of them. A walled city rests atop a huge rock promontory and is accessible only by a narrow, switchback road. The city looks both impressive and impregnable. Cut back to the group.)_  
  
**Aang** : I used to always come here to visit my friend, Bumi.**

****Katara** : Wow. We don't have cities like this in the South Pole.  
******

****Sokka** _(in amazement)_ : They have buildings here that don't melt!  
******

****Aang** : Well, let's go slow pokes! The real fun is inside the city!  
  
_(Aang launches himself into the air and lands farther down the hill.)_  
  
**Katara** : Wait, Aang! It could be dangerous if people find out you're the Avatar.  
******

****Sokka** : You need a disguise.  
******

****Aang** : So, what am I supposed to do? Grow a mustache?  
  
_(To_** **_Aang wearing a huge fake head of hair and mustache made out of some of Appa's hair. He is scratching underneath the wig.)_  
  
**Aang** : Ohh, this is so itchy! _(To Appa)_ How do you live in this stuff? _(Appa grunts at him in response.)_  
******

****Sokka** : Great! Now you look just like my grandfather.  
******

****Katara** : Technically, Aang is 112 years old.  
******

****Aang** _(picking up his staff and using a fake, old man voice)_ : Now let's get to skippin', young whippersnappers! The big city awaits.  
  
_(Aang begins to walk hunched over, using his staff as a walking stick. Fade to a scene sometime later of the three walking up the access road.)_  
  
**Aang** : You guys are gonna love Omashu. The people here are the friendliest in the world.  
  
_(From off camera, a rough voice is heard. The three stop short at the sound, and the shot cuts a moment later to a view of the city gate just up ahead. A merchant is trying to get into the city, but the three guards are giving him trouble.)_  
  
**Gate Guard** : Rotten cabbages! What kind of slum do you think this is?  
  
_(Cut to a closer view of the guards and the merchant. The guard is holding one of the offending cabbages. He crushes the cabbage in his hand, knocks those in the merchant's arms over the side of the access road. The guard then earthbends a lump of the ground, knocking the merchant's cabbage cart high into the air and over the side of the access road. The cart and all the merchant's cabbages plunge hundreds of feet to the valley floor below.)_  
  
**Cabbage Merchant** : Noo! My cabbages!  
  
_(The merchant looks over the side of the road as he laments. The frame pans left to our group as they look over as well. Cut to the three now looking ahead to the gate with some trepidation.)_  
  
**Aang** : Just keep smiling...  
  
_(Aang walks forward with a big smile. Katara titters uneasily, but she and Sokka follow. The guard who has just obliterated the cart walks forward to meet Aang. He earthbends a huge boulder out of the ground and holds it over Aang's head.)_  
  
**Gate Guard** : State your business!  
  
_(Aang rushes forward out from under the rock in a move much too sprightly for his supposed age. He points an accusing finger at the guard and using his old man voice begins to speak.)_  
  
**Aang** : My business is my business, young man, and none of yours! I've got half a mind to bend you over my knee and paddle your backside!  
  
_(The guard drops the stone behind Aang in surprise. To view of Katara and Sokka, both terrified at what Aang is doing.)_  
**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The scene pulled a surprised laugh from Zuko, who flushed a little as Sokka smirked playfully at hin. Yet Sokka was little embarrassed by what was happening in screen.

Hakoda raised his brow a little bit at how Aang was behaving. From what he remembered, the kid was a goof, but not this careless.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 ********Gate Guard** : Settle down, old timer. Just tell me who you are.  
**

****Aang** : Name's Bonzu Pipinpadaloxicopolis, the Third, and these are my grandkids.  
******

****Katara** _(now smiling serenely)_ : Hi, June Pipinpadaloxicopolis. Nice to meet you.  
******

****Gate Guard** _(pointing to Katara)_ : You seem like a responsible young lady. See that your grandfather stays out of trouble. Enjoy Omashu!  
******

****Katara** : We will.  
  
_(The guard motions them to pass. The three walk forward into the city with Sokka trailing.)_  
  
**Gate Guard** : Wait a minute! _(He grabs Sokka by the shoulder just after he passes.)_ You're a strong young boy. Show some respect for the elderly and carry your grandfather's bag.  
******

****Aang** : Good idea!  
  
_(Aang throws bag to Sokka. To a rear shot of the three at the gate, which is stone and consists of three movable, interlocking stone walls. The three are shocked by the size and power of this fortification. The gates begin to close again as the three move to pass through it. Just as his vision of Aang is obscured, the guard sees Momo's ears emerge from Aang's wig.)_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This got everyone to laugh st the shoc on the guard's face. Momo chittered in confusion, looking at Aang, who was holding his stomach as he laughed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_(To a shot of three inside the gate and looking over a railing at the interior of the city. The shot pans up to reveal many houses with roofs painted in Earth Kingdom green. There are chutes all over the city with crates and packages sliding along them. While Aang is speaking, the view cuts to images of earthbenders working the delivery system as Aang explains the mechanics of the system to Katara and Sokka off camera)_  
  
**Aang** : This is the Omashu delivery system. Miles and miles of tubes and chutes. Earthbending brings the packages up and gravity brings them down. _(Cut back to the group.)_  
******

****Sokka** : Great, so they get their mail on time.  
******

****Aang** : They do get their mail on time, but my friend Bumi found a better use for these chutes...  
  
_(Aang smiles mischievously, looking slightly o.c. Fade to a flashback scene. A young boy with spiky orange hair tied with a headband looks out over the city. Aang's torso appears on the left side of the screen and the boy turns to face him. The boy, Bumi, has a missing tooth and a slightly insane facial expression.)_  
  
**Bumi** : Look around you, what do you see?  
******

****Aang** : Umm... the mail system?  
******

****Bumi** _(conspiratorially)_ : Instead of seeing what they want you to see, you gotta open your brain to the possibilities.  
******

****Aang** : A package sending system?  
******

****Bumi** : The world's greatest super slide!  
  
_(Cut to a wide shot of the top of the chute they are looking at. The shot expands to show that is does look like a huge slide. Cut back to the pair.)_  
  
**Aang** : Bumi, you're a mad genius!  
  
_(To Bumi, who smiles widely, laughs and snorts. Now to Aang and Bumi in one of the transport bins rocketing down the slide.)_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aang smiled sadly at the flashback, shifting a little bit as he looked down at the ground.

Katara placed a hand gently on Aang's shoulder.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_(The flashback ends, but it is clear that Aang, Katara and Sokka are now at the same place in the city where the flashback occurred. The view pans up to the top of the slide where the three are now sitting one of the transport bins, teetering. Aang is excited, the other two are leery.)_  
  
**Aang** : One ride, then we're off to the North Pole, Airbender's honor.  
******

****Katara** : This sounded like fun at first, but now that I'm here, I'm starting to have second thoughts!  
  
_(As Katara finishes her sentence the view cuts to an overhead shot that shows the initial vertical drop. It is intimidating. As she finishes, the bin drops into the chute and they rocket away. As the accelerate down the chute, a neighboring chute becomes visible in the background. It is clearly going to merge with the chute our group is in. A rack of spears is dropping down this other chute and after the two paths merge, Sokka is soon ducking to avoid getting killed. Katara and Sokka start making distressed noises as they try and avoid the spears.)_  
  
**Aang** : I'm on it! I'm on it!  
  
_(Aang starts rocking the bin back and forth in the chute. He soon derails them out of the chute and their bin freefalls onto a rooftop below. Cut to a view of a group of Earth Kingdom soldier being addressed by an officer.)_  
  
**Officer** : Men, you'll be going off to combat soon. It's important that you be prepared for anything.  
  
_(At this moment, the bin with our group falls into view, shocking the audience. The frame stops with the accompanying sound effect of an egg-timer going off.. Aang has grabbed the front of the bin and is apparently trying to pull it up, his foot in Katara's face. Sokka is panicking in the back. The frame rate speeds up again as Aang airbends to propel the bin back into the air and out of the screen. Within a shot or two they have managed to drop back into a chute and are rocketing down once again.)_  
  
**Katara** : Aang, do something! Use your airbending!  
******

****Aang** : Yeh! Good idea! That'll make us go even faster!  
  
_(Aang blasts air behind them, making them speed up. To city dwellers looking at them in alarm as they whiz by down the chute. As they approach the drop down of the last major chute, they all screen as they see the off-load point just in front of them. The off-load has a package on it that they will hit. An earthbender next to it moves the package. To the kids, who breathe a sigh of relief. Back to the earthbender, who raises another package into the off-load point. Cut back to the kids, who scream again. Rather than hit the package, they hit the side of the trench and run off the track again. They all fall out of the bin and are falling, but Aang airbends them each back into the bin. They bounce off a roof and into a man's work room, destroying his pottery. They bounce of his floor and out the window opposite the one they came in.)_  
  
**Aang** : Sorry!  
  
_(They drop into someone's living room and fly through their house. Outside they crash through the wall of the balcony and drop again, screaming. Cut to the merchant from the earlier scene, fondly shaking one of his cabbages. The sound of a bomb falling is heard. He looks up and jumps back as the bin and the kids fall onto the cabbage cart, totally destroying it, blowing cabbages all over the place. The kids land in a heap and Aang's disguise is now gone.)_  
  
**Cabbage Merchant** : My cabbages! You're gonna pay for this!  
  
_(The three are quickly surrounded by soldiers.)_  
  
**Aang** _(sheepishly)_ : Two cabbages please.  
**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zuko signed a little to himself, shaking his head slightly as he looked at the screen.

Sokka slapped his forehead, groaning in irritation. Suki giggled softly, smiling fond at them.

Suki and Sokka shifted closer to Zuko, who blushed softly as the feeling of four people around him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **  
**

**_(Fade to scene of King Bumi's throne chamber. It is decorated in shades of Earth Kingdom green. The aged King sits on his throne in the distance, for it is a large room. To the King, who wears the same crazy expression as in Aang's flashback, though he is now clearly ancient. The King looks upon the three, and the guards behind them force them to kneel.)_  
  
**King Bumi** : Mmm?  
******

****Guard** : Your majesty, these juveniles were arrested for vandalism, traveling under false pretenses and malicious destruction of cabbages.  
  
_(Frame pans right to reveal the irate cabbage dealer.)_  
  
**Cabbage Merchant** : Off with their heads! One for each head of cabbage!  
******

****Guard** : Silence! Only the King can pass down judgment. What is your judgment, Sire?  
  
_(Close up of King Bumi. He looks at each in turn. Sokka is nervous, Katara hopeful, and Aang tries to act like he's invisible.)_  
  
**King Bumi** : Throw them... a feast!  
  
_(Guards make noises of surprise, the merchant of chagrin. Carnival music plays in the background.)_  
  
**Aang** : Huh?  
  
_(Fade to a table loaded with food, frame pans right. Momo eats goodies on the right side of the table. To the three seated, with Aang in the middle. Behind them King Bumi stands.)_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hakoda shifted to sit straight, watching the screen with narrowed eyes, his body also tense. He had the feeling that something was going to happen to his children.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **  
  
**King Bumi** : Heheh! The people in my city have gotten fat from too many feasts, so I hope you like your chicken with no skin.  
**

****Aang** : Thanks, but I don't eat meat.  
******

****King Bumi** _(to Sokka)_ : How about you? I bet you like meat. _(He sticks the drumstick in Sokka's mouth.)_  
******

****Sokka** _(chewing)_ : Mmm!  
******

****Katara** _(to Aang)_ : Is it just me, or is this guy's crown a little crooked?  
  
_(She makes cukoo motions at the side of her head as she says the latter. To King Bumi moving to take his seat at the opposite end of the table.)_  
  
**King Bumi** : So, tell me young bald one. Where are you from?  
******

****Aang** : I'm from... Kangaroo Island.  
******

****King Bumi** : Oh, Kangaroo Island, eh? I hear that place is really hoppin!  
  
_(Cut to the three. Silence is broken by Sokka's laughter, the other two look at him like he has grown a third head.)_  
  
**Sokka** : What? It was pretty funny.  
******

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zuko sighed and rubbed his temples a little bit, solely from Sokka, at the moment.

Suki simply shook her head, she could tell he didn't do well in certain situations.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****King Bumi** _(yawns)_ : Well, all these good jokes are making me tired. Guess it's time to the hay.  
  
_(As he ends his sentence, he suddenly throws another drumstick at Aang, who airbends it to a standstill, though he is very surprised. It spins in the air in front of him. The guards draw breath in surprise.)_  
  
**King Bumi** : There's an airbender in our presence and not just any airbender, the Avatar! _(He stands. Aang drops the drumstick, trying to act like he did not just reveal himself.)_ Now what do you have to say for yourself, Mr. Pipinpadaloxicopolis?**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Toph couldn't help it, she snorted at hearing the name, even said so aggressively. Zuko shifted a little bit.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_(Long frame of the city, cut back to the feast table. Aang stands and spreads his arms wide in a gesture of defeat.)_  
  
**Aang** : Okay! You caught me. I'm the Avatar, doing my Avatar thing, keeping the world safe. Everything checks out _(looks under the table)_ , no firebenders here. So, good work everybody. _(Puts his arms around his companions and together they stand.)_ Love each other, respect all life and don't run with your spears. We'll see you next time!  
  
_(The three have been walking backwards to the door, but the guards stop them. The shot widens to show the back of King Bumi in the foreground looking at them.)_  
  
**Katara** : You can't keep us here. Let us leave.  
******

****King Bumi** : Lettuce leaf?  
  
_(He picks up a lettuce leaf from the plate in front of him and takes a bite. Cut to the three as Sokka leans over to speak in a low voice to the others. The carnival music has begun to play in the background.)_  
  
**Sokka** : We're in serious trouble. This guy is nuts.  
******

****King Bumi** _(now very serious, the music stops)_ : Tomorrow the Avatar will face three deadly challenges. But for now, the guards will show you to your chamber.  
**

**Guard: My liege, do you mean the good chamber, or the bad chamber?  
******

****King Bumi** : The newly refurbished chamber.  
******

****Guard** : Wait, which one are we talking about?  
******

****King Bumi** : The one that used to be the bad chamber, until the recent refurbishing that is. Of course, we've been calling it the new chamber, but we really should number them. Uh, take them to the refurbished chamber that was once bad!**

**  
_(To the three being led out by guards, then a close up of King Bumi looking mad and chomping on lettuce.)_ **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aang laughed softly, a small smile on his face at the actions of his friend, now able to to laugh. Katara and Sokka laughed a little bit.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_(To a wall that is torn open by earthbending. The three are thrust in and the “door” is closed by earthebending. The chamber is beautiful, spacious and furnished with three comfortable beds.)_  
  
**Katara** : This is a prison cell? But it's so nice.  
******

****Aang** : He did say it was newly refurbished.  
******

****Sokka** : Nice or not, we're still prisoners.  
******

****Aang** : I wonder what these challenges are gonna be.  
******

****Katara** : We're not sticking around to find out. There's gotta be some way outta here.  
******

****Aang** _(smiling and pointing out of frame)_ : The air vents!  
******

****Sokka** : If you think we're gonna fit through there then you're crazier then that king.  
  
_(Toview of the air vent. It is a small circular hole in the wall.)_  
  
**Aang** : We can't, but Momo can.  
  
_(To view of Momo sprawled on the bed, gorged on an apple, his tongue still licking the fruit. The shot expands to show Aang entering from the right.)_  
  
**Aang** : Momo, I need you to find Appa and bust us outta here!  
  
_(View switches to a view from inside the air vent. The light from the room is blocked as Aang stuffs Momo face first into the vent. Soon Momo's face is right up against the camera. To shot of Aang stuffing the little animal into the vent and having some trouble.)_  
  
**Aang** : Go on, boy, get Appa!  
  
_(He stops, only to have Momo's behind dangle from the vent. He is stuck.)_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zuko frowned softly. Momo flew to land on his shoulders, so Zuko gently began to pet him, getting a sound similar to a purr.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **  
  
**Sokka** : Eh, how was Appa supposed to save us anyway?  
**

****Aang** _(from off camera, as Momo tries to free himself, but fails)_ : Appa is a ten ton flying bison, I think he could figure something out.  
******

****Katara** : Well, no point in arguing about it now. _(She gets in a bed.)_ Get some rest, Aang. Looks like you'll need it for tomorrow.  
  
_(Aang walks dejectedly over to the last unoccupied bed. Fade to a shot of Aang asleep, snoring loudly. The room shakes as an earthbender opens the “door.” Aang opens his eyes to see the other beds empty.)_  
  
**Aang** : Sokka! Katara! _(Turning to guards)_ Where are my friends?  
******

****Guard** : The King will free them if you complete your challenges.  
******

****Aang** : And if I fail?  
******

****Guard** : He didn't say. Your staff please?  
  
_(Aang gives the staff to the guard. To_** **_Aang entering the throne room flanked by two guards. King Bumi's torso appears on the left side of the screen. He is wearing a horrible, blue, purple and light green robe.)_  
  
**King Bumi** : First, Avatar, what do you think of my new outfit? I want your honest opinion.  
  
_(Cut to Aang who has no reaction. A cough is heard in the background. Back to the King.)_  
  
**King Bumi** : I'm waiting.  
******

****Aang** : I... guess it's fine.  
******

****King Bumi** : Excellent! You passed the first test.  
******

****Aang** : Really?  
******

****King Bumi** _(thinking)_ : Well, not one of the deadly tests. The real challenges are much more....challenging.  
  
_(Aang's expression becomes angry. He airbends his feet to run in an instant up to King Bumi.)_  
  
**Aang** : I don't have time for your crazy games! Gimme my friends back! We're leaving!  
******

****King Bumi** : Ohh, I thought you might refuse...  
  
_(To a shot with the King on the left, Aang on the right, and a view of the wall of the chamber between them. At this moment a “door' is opened by guards holding Katara and Sokka in the corridor beyond. The guards place small rings on one of their fingers which contract to fit snugly as soon as they are worn. Sokka and Katara struggle to take off the rings, but can't.)_  
  
**King Bumi** : ...so I will give your friends some special souvenirs. Those delightful rings are made of pure genemite, also known as creeping crystal. It's crystal that grows remarkably fast. By nightfall your friends will be completely covered in it. Terrible fate, really. I can stop it, but only if you cooperate.  
  
_(Close up of the ring on Sokka's finger. It grows in front of the camera. Cut to Sokka's face.)_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hakoda tensed and moved forward, looiing around to find his children, to make sure they we're still there. He took a breath when he saw them, just needing to reassure him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **  
  
**Sokka** : Ah! It's already creeping!  
**

****Aang** _(to King Bumi)_ : I'll do as you want.  
******

****King Bumi** _(grinning evilly)_ : Mmm!  
  
_(Fade to new scene of a cavern. Frame pans left to reveal Aang standing on a small stone parapet with a waterfall in the background. The cavern floor is covered in stalagmites. In the upper left corner of the screen, King Bumi, the guards and the prisoners stand on a balcony. Crystal already covers the forearms of both. King Bumi laughs.)_  
  
**King Bumi** : It seems I've lost my lunch box key and I'm hungry.  
  
_(To a close up shot of a key hanging by a long chain in the middle of the waterfall. A ladder reaches up from the ground of the cavern to about where the key dangles.)_  
  
**King Bumi** : Ooo, there it is. Would you mind fetching it for me?  
  
_(Aang jumps into action. Using his airbending skills he bounces from stalagmite to stalagmite. He charges into the waterfall, holding his breath, and begins to climb the ladder. The force of the water stops him from making progress, though.)_  
  
**King Bumi** : Ooo, climbing the ladder. No one's thought of that before.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zuko snorted a little from holding back a laugh, mostly at the dry humor. Sokka let a small smile appear on his face, happy to see the other teen being more open.

Katara rolled her eyes, having heard Zuko. She leaned back where she was sitting.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **  
  
_(Aang loses his grip and is shot out of the waterfall. He is about to get impaled when he recovers and slides between two stalagmites, one foot on the side of each. He breathes a sigh of relief. He looks up at his friends and regains his determination. This time he flies up to the stalactites on the ceiling and is soon looking down at the key. He concentrates, jumps into the waterfall, and is shot right back out, managing to grab onto a stalagmite. To King Bumi and the prisoners. The crystal now covers them up to the shoulder.)_  
  
**King Bumi** : That's right. Keep diving head in, I'm sure it'll work eventually.  
  
_(This gives Aang an idea. He breaks off the top of the stalagmite he is holding and throws it at the chain holding the key. Using his airbending skills he makes sure it breaks the chain and carries the bottom part of it along with the key up to the balcony. The tip of the stalagmite embeds itself like a spearhead into the top of the doorway. The key now dangles just over the surprised King's head.)_  
  
**Aang** : There, enjoy your lunch! I want my friends back, now!  
**

****King Bumi** : Uh, not yet. I need help with another matter. It seems I've lost my pet Flopsy.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hakoda had a frown, the father in him not liking the elder man. He did notice how relaxed his kids and Aang were at everything happening. They appeared like they weren't freaked from what happened, just amused.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **  
  
_(To a fluffy bunny sitting on a rock. The scene expands to show Aang landing in the background.)_  
  
**Aang** : Okay, found him!  
  
_(The view expands again to reveal Aang and the bunny in the middle of a shallow arena. King Bumi and the prisoners are at the railing around the top of the arena.)_  
  
**King Bumi** : Bring him to me! Daddy wants a kiss from Flopsy!  
  
_(To Aang and Flopsy. Behind Aang a huge monster is landing.)_  
  
**Aang** : Come here, Flopsy!  
  
_(Aang turns around to face the monster while the bunny squeaks and runs off. The monster crushes a huge boulder in front of Aang. He flips backwards and lands as the bunny runs by him, squealing in terror.)_  
  
**Aang** : Flopsy, wait! Flopsy! Flopsy!  
  
_(Aang chases the bunny while the monster chases Aang. To King Bumi, who is cackling maniacally. The bunny runs into a rabbit hole in the wall of the arena. Aang slides up next to it and sticks his hand in the hole. He rummages around, but finds nothing. Meanwhile, the monster closes in. Aang has another idea. He stands up and faces the monster just as it arrives.)_  
  
**Aang** _(to monster)_ : Flopsy?  
  
_(The monster stops instantly and wags its tail. Flopsy picks Aang up tenderly, making gentle noises. Aang is surprised and starts screaming. He stops when Flopsy gives him a huge lick.)_  
  
**Aang** : Flopsy!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Toph gagged a little bit at the image given to her, she wasn't too fond of Appa licks. Zuko rolled his eyes, shifting a little bit.

Aang shivered, he liked Flopsy, but afterward, Appa was lick happy as well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **  
  
_(He rubs Flopsy's head. Flopsy's drops Aang and scales the arena wall in response to King Bumi's out of frame whistling and kissing noises. He flops on back in front of King Bumi. Carnival music begins to play.)_  
  
**King Bumi** : Awww, that's a good boy! Yes, who has a soft belly?  
  
_(He begins to rub Flopsy's belly. Flopsy's left leg paws the ground in pleasure. To Aang jumping up onto the railing of the arena. Katara is in the foreground, covered from head to ankle in crystal. The carnival music stops.)_  
  
**Aang** : Guys, are you ok?  
**

****Katara** : Other than the crystal slowly encasing my entire body, doing great.  
  
_(Frame pans right to Sokka who is in similar straits. A new length of crystal grows on the left side of Sokka's head. He loses his balance and keels over. To King Bumi rubbing Flopsy's belly.)_  
  
**King Bumi** : Awww, yes.  
******

****Aang** _(looking severe)_ : Come on. I'm ready for the next challenge.  
******

****King Bumi** : Ahh! Hahaha!  
  
_(Fade to next scene with King Bumi still laughing maniacally off camera. The new scene is of an earthbending arena. It is ill-lit and largely featureless except the dirt floor. Cut to two balconies, Aang and King Bumi on one, the prisoners, now encased in crystal except for their faces and feet, on the other.)_  
  
**King Bumi** : Your final test is a duel and as a special treat you may choose your opponent. Point and choose.  
  
_(Two enormous gladiator type characters show up to flank King Bumi. The champion on the left is a muscular man with a nasty smile and a huge axe. The champion on the right is a mammoth fighter whoe looks like he relies upon brute strength. Aang is terrified.)_  
  
**Aang** _(thinking)_ : So, you're saying whoever I point to, that's the person I get to fight?  
******

****King Bumi** : Choose wisely.  
  
_(To Aang's point of view as the camera ranges between the King and the two champions.)_  
  
**Aang** : I... choose... you! _(He is pointing at King Bumi.)_  
******

****King Bumi** : _(crazy grin)_ Haha! Wrong choice!  
  
_(King Bumi, with some effort, corrects his lumped posture. He dumps his robes to reveal a surprisingly muscular physique for such an old man. He is clearly formidable and Aang recoils, realizing his mistake. The King is also apparently a master earthbender, for he immediately stamps the ground, blowing Aang far out into the arena. He lands in the dust. King Bumi launches himself off the balcony and lands close to Aang. He laughs evilly.)_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Toph cackled in time with the King, on the screen. She thought he was kinda cool, even if weird and funny. 

Zuko blinked in surprise at the scene, "Um....odd?" Sokka snorted, "You have no idea, guy's nuts.' Zuko laughed softly at him.

Suki, this time, poked Toph'a forehead to get her to pay attention.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ** _  
  
(To a long shot of the arena. Cut to King Bumi staring Aang down.)  
  
**King Bumi** : You thought I was a frail old man, but I'm the most powerful earthbender you'll ever see.  
_**

**_**Aang** : Can I fight the guy with the axe instead?  
****_**

**_**King Bumi** : There are no ‘take-back-sees' in my kingdom. You might need this!  
  
(King Bumi motions to a guard who throws Aang his staff. King Bumi immediately launches several boulders at him which Aang dodges.)  
  
**King Bumi** : Typical airbender tactic: avoid and evade. I'd hoped the Avatar would be less predictable.  
  
(He launches another boulder at Aang, who dodges and launches himself into the air.)  
  
**King Bumi** : Don't you have any surprises for me? Sooner or later, you'll have to strike back.  
  
(The King launches another stone at Aang which misses, but explodes upon impacting the ceiling of the arena. The debris knocks Aang to the ground and he loses his staff as he falls. Aang gets back up as King Bumi begins walking around. With each turn he makes a huge pillar of rock block Aang's path. One of them catches Aang in the gut as it rises into the air.)  
  
**King Bumi** : Oh, you'll have to be a little more creative than that!_ **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Toph laughed and punched the air, "Go crazy King!" Zuko laughed a little at her and patted her head, getting a huge before she clung to him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_(Aang jumps off the pillar, riding one of his famous airballs. He rides the wall of the arena and approaches the King from his right. He launches a huge gale at his opponent, who blocks it with a sheet of stone raised from the floor of the arena. Cut to the King emerging from behind the stone shield, a smile on his face. The carnival music plays again.)  
  
**King Bumi** : Did someone leave the windows open? It feels a little drafty in here! (Frame zooms to a close up of the King, who drops his smile.) Are you hoping I'll catch a cold?  
  
(To Aang dropping off his airball and a quick cut back to the King, who kicks over the stone sheet and begins to raise it on earth dug out of the arena's surface. He shoots the earth underneath the stone sheet at Aang which knocks him over. The King strikes the ground with his fist, sending a shock wave through the arena surface right at Aang. The Avatar flips backwards and avoids the shock wave, but now is close to the rear wall of the arena.)  
  
**King Bumi** : How are you going to going to get me from way over there?  
  
(Aang looks determined and begins to run to his opponent. To King Bumi who uses the side of his foot to dash the earth. The ground around Aang becomes quicksand and he falls in. The King raises two boulders and sends them to smash the struggling Aang. He escapes just in time as the rocks smash together. Aang jumps straight at his opponent, unleashing a blast of wind that knocks him and the stone sheet he stands upon back against the wall of the arena. The King raises one of the boulders from where he had just failed to crush Aang and pulled it back towards him at frightening speed. The Avatar sees it just in time and does a backflip that barely allows him to get up and over the flying boulder. The boulder of course moves on to almost crush the King, but he breaks it into many pieces as it reaches him. With tremendous effort, King Bumi tears the entire gate area of the arena out of the ground and holds it over his head. Aang screams in terror and begins to run in circles, creating a tornado. The King throws the massive earth mound, but the tornado grabs it and throws it back at him. As it reaches King Bumi he bisects it neatly in two. Aang appears between the rock pieces and pins the King with his staff. The King smiles and looks up. To Aang who also looks up as a little piece of rock bounces off his head. Overhead hovers one of the two halves of rock, ready to crush them both.)  
  
**King Bumi** : Hehe! Well done, Avatar. You fight with much fire in your heart.  
  
(The King throws the rock to the side of the arena. He then falls backwards into the floor, disappearing and leaving a Bumi shaped hole. Aang is flabbergasted.)  
  
**Aang** : Huh?_ **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

People blinked in shock. Zuko tilted his head, followed by Suki and Haru. Chit Sang was having the tine of his life watching. Teo was mostly amused, but a bit worried.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ** _  
  
(To the prisoners. A hole opens up in the floor of the balcony and the King emerges, the hole closing instantly beneath him. Aang, using his staff as a helicopter blade, lands on the balcony.)  
  
**King Bumi** : You've passed all my tests. Now, you must answer one question.  
_**

**_**Aang** : That's not fair! You said you would release my friends if I finished your tests.  
****_**

**_**King Bumi** : Oh, but what's the point of tests if you don't learn anything?  
****_**

**_**Sokka** : Oh come on!  
****_**

**_**King Bumi** : Answer this one question and I will set your friends free. (To a close up of King Bumi's face) What... is my name? (Back to Aang, who does not have a ready answer.) From the looks of your friends, I'd say you only have a few minutes. (He leaves the frame.)  
****_**

**_**Aang** : How am I supposed to know his name?  
****_**

**_**Katara** : Think about the challenges, maybe it's some kind of riddle.  
****_**

**_**Sokka** : I got it!  
****_**

**_**Aang** : Yeh?  
****_**

**_**Sokka** : He's an earthbender, right? Rocky! (Silence, followed by a cough in the background.) You know, because of all the rocks?  
****_**

**_**Katara** : We're gonna keep trying, but that is a good backup.  
****_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Suki and Toph broke into loud laughs. Zuko chuckled quietly. Sokka pouted at them.

Hakoda sighed, shaking his head, but a smile on his face at hesring then banter a little.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_**Aang** : Okay, so back to the challenges. I got a key from the waterfall. I saved his pet and I had a duel.  
****_**

**_**Katara** : And what did you learn?  
****_**

**_**Aang** : Well, everything was different than I expected.  
****_**

**_**Katara** (a piece of crystal growing into her cheek): And...?  
****_**

**_**Aang** : Well, they weren't straightforward. To solve each test, I had to think differently than I usually would. (Realization sweeping his features.) I know his name!  
  
(Fade to the King's throne room. Aang and the King stand opposite each other. King Bumi is once again hunched over and in his regular green robes.)  
  
**Aang** : I solved the question the same way I solved the challenges. As you said a long time ago, I had to open my brain to the possibilities. (To King Bumi, who begins to laugh and snort, just as the younger version had in the flashback.) Bumi, you're a mad genius! (He runs and hugs the old King.)  
****_**

**_**King Bumi** : Oh, Aang. It's good to see you. You haven't changed a bit. Literally.  
  
(Aang's old friend rubs Aang's head.)_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The scene got soft, even sad, smiles from the crowd. Aang curled a little bit into Appa, one of the ones with a sad smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_(Katara and Sokka approach from the left side of the screen, still encased in crystal. To Katara's face, which is now all that is visible.)  
  
**Katara** : Uh, over here!  
  
(Pan to Sokka's mouth, which is all that is visible of him.)  
  
**Sokka** : Little help?  
  
(To the King and Aang, the former of which makes a pulling back gesture with a fist, shattering the crystal from around both water tribe members. Crystal flies all over and King Bumi catches a piece.)  
  
**King Bumi** : Genemite is made of rock candy. (He takes a bite). Delicious!  
****_**

**_**Katara** : So this crazy king is your old friend, Bumi?  
****_**

**_**King Bumi** (annoyed): Who you calling old? (Pause.) Okay. I'm old.  
****_**

**_**Sokka** : Why did you do all this instead of just telling Aang who you were?  
****_**

**_**King Bumi** : First of all, it's pretty fun messing with people, hehe (snort! snort!), but I do have a reason. (Turning to Aang). Aang, you have a difficult task ahead. The world has changed in the hundred years you've been gone. It's the duty of the Avatar to restore balance to the world by defeating Fire Lord Ozai. You have much to learn. You must master the four elements and confront the Fire Lord, and when you do, I hope you will think like a mad genius! (To Aang, who smiles, clasps his hands together in thanks, and bows.) And it looks like you're in good hands. You'll need your friends to help defeat the Fire Nation. (Momo jumps onto Aang's shoulder.) And you'll need Momo too.  
****_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zuko couldn't help but flinch and look down, feeling awful for what his nation, and father, had done 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_**Aang** : Thank you for your wisdom. But before we leave, I have a challenge for you!  
  
(To a frame of the city. Pan right to reveal a chute. A moment later a delivery bin flies by, King Bumi at the front, Aang in the back. Both are having a blast as the air rushes by them. To long shot of the city where a plume of dust and smoke rises after an impact sound is heard.)  
  
**Cabbage Merchant** (in anguish): My cabbages!  
_ **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone burst into laughter, not really feeling sorry for the cabbage merchant. Those who encountered him found him really annoying.

Zuko had to shift one more and blushed when Sokka and Suki nuzzled into him, mostly for the warmth be was radiating. The Duke whined in his sleep at the movement.


	13. Imprisoned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now onto Imprisoned.  
> Zuko is a little uncomfy with being cuddles, but he gets used to it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not good at intros, sorry.  
> Also.  
> I recommend to check out bllover587 here on Ao3  
> They have a story called Watching Avatar: The Last Airbender(ATLA)  
> They are the ones who actually inspired me to start up this story and they have been doing their own version of it.  
> They 100% deserve recognition and love.  
> I've enjoyed what I read and I got overexcited at seeing a new chapter update from them.  
> Also my phone hates the name Haru, i was literally having a war with it when I typed his name, it kept changing his name to Gary...tf?

A certain moody firebender huffed to himself, an uncomfortably sort of blush on his face as he was in the middle of four people, he could barely stand being this close to one person.

Sokka and Suki glanced at one another. Toph picked up on Zuko's increased heart rate and she pulled back a little bit, he began to calm.

The screen lit up once more, just about everyone began to pay attention. The Duke was still asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_(We open to a view of a forest canopy. The frame pans down to reveal Aang and Katara sitting on a natural stone patio. A noisy little stream exits the ground from underneath the stone ledge. Katara is folding her sleeping bag while Aang lies back in the exposed roots of an overturned tree. Cut to a view from behind Katara to see Sokka walking up the stream path. He is holding a sack.)_  
  
**Aang** : Great, you're back! What's for dinner?  
******

****Sokka** : We've got a few options. First, round nuts and some kind of oval shaped nuts, and some rock shaped nuts that... might just be rocks. Dig in!  
  
_(Sokka throws one of the nuts that might be a rock over his shoulder. It lands near Momo. Aang and Katara look at each other then back at Sokka.)_  
  
**Katara** : Seriously, what else ya got?  
  
_(Sokka peers with one eye into the bag, hoping to find something else. Now to Momo, eyeing the nut like object with suspicion. He chitters and picks it up. He taps it on a nearby stone to no effect. The he cocks back and raps it hard on the stone. At that moment, a huge, startling noise disrupts the forest's calm. Cut to a wide shot of the ledge and a clearing to the right where Appa was resting. The group and Appa look up at the noise.)_  
  
**Sokka** : What was that!?  
  
_(We go back to Momo, looking befuddled over at Sokka. He turns to look back at the nut like object in his hand. He blinks twice to a cute effect. He drops the nut onto the stone and another huge sound echoes through the forest, startling Momo again. He jumps out of the frame.)_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Momo chittered angrily at not getting the nuts, but jumped to the side, toward a sudden basket of nuts, starting to eat them. Some hay also appeared for Appa.

Toph stood up, stretching a bit as she took some of the nuts and went into a couch with less people, sitting quietly there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_(To another wide shot. The three are looking left out of frame to where Aang points.)_  
  
**Aang** : It's coming from over there!  
  
_(Aang and Katara rush off in the direction of the noise, leaving Sokka waving his arms at them.)_  
  
**Sokka** : Shouldn't we run away from huge booms – not toward them?  
  
_(To a view of a fallen tree, behind which Aang and Katara appear, followed closely by Sokka. The p.o.v then switches to behind them, where we can see that they are looking down a river bed. The river has been reduced to a small stream. A young earthbender is practicing his art in the river bed, and the three watch him move around a huge boulder. Cut back to a close up of the three.)_  
  
**Katara** : An earthbender!  
******

****Aang** : Let's go meet him!  
******

****Sokka** : He looks dangerous, so we better approach cautiously.  
  
_(Now instantly to Katara who has clearly ignored her brother's warning by running way out into the river bed to address the young earthbender.)_  
  
**Katara** : Hello there, I'm Katara! What's your name?  
  
_(The young earthbender looks over at Katara in surprise, drops his rock and runs back down the river bed. As he runs, he earthbends a load of rock into the riverbed, blocking pursuit.)_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Haru ducked his head and nervously smiled at them, getting a soft smile from Katara and a thumbs up from Sokka.

Hakoda on the other hand, gave him a bit of a look, a stare. Haru gave him an apologetic smile before turning forward again. Hakoda himself received a brief talking to from his daughter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **  
  
**Aang** : Nice to meet you!  
**

****Katara** : _(pout)_ We just wanted to say “hi”.  
******

****Aang** : Hey, that guy's gotta be running somewhere, maybe we're near a village and I bet that village has a market!  
******

****Katara** _(excited)_ : Which means no nuts for dinner! _(Aang and Katara run out of frame)_  
******

****Sokka** : Hey! I worked hard to get those nuts! _(Momo flies off-frame to join the others, Sokka looks down, pouting a little)_ Yeh, I hate'em too.  
  
_(To a few overhead shots of a walled Earth Kingdom village in a steep valley. We are shown Aang, Katara and Sokka in a market. Aang is at a stall trying out a hat.)_  
  
**Aang** : Great hat. I'll trade you some nuts for it.  
  
_(Aang turns to Sokka with the hat on and laughs. Meanwhile, Katara has noticed the young earthbender from the river bed enter a nearby building.)_  
  
**Katara** : Hey!  
  
_(Katara runs out of frame in pursuit. Now to the young earthbender in a long, mostly empty room with an older woman, his mother.)_  
  
**Haru** : Hi, mom.  
******

****Mother** : Where have you been, Haru? You're late! Get started on your chores.  
  
_(Katara opens door and enters, framed in sunlight pouring in behind her.)_  
  
**Katara** : Hey, you're that kid! Why did you run away before?  
******

****Haru** : Uh, you must have me confused with some other kid.  
  
_(Aang and Sokka then enter, confused.)_  
  
**Aang** : No she doesn't, we saw you earthbending.  
  
_(To an exterior view of the building where the door closes and the windows get shut.)_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hakoda raised his brow a little bit at what was playing. 

Zuko shook his head, a small frown on his face, he muttered, "Not a smart thing, you're near docks, for the most part, the Fire Nation had taken over ports in the Earth Kingdom.."

Sokka looked at him a little, noticing Suki look at him with some wide eyes as well. Sokka spoke up, "Is that common knowledge?" Zuko shrugged softly, "Sorta, any port within a certain radius of the Fire Nation, high chance it is under their control."

Katara could hear him and scowled, leaning back a little bit in her seat, a frown on her features.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **  
  
**Mother** _(hands still on the window she just closed)_ : They saw you doing what?  
**

****Haru** : They're crazy, mom, I mean, look at how they're dressed!  
  
_(All three look at their clothing.)_  
  
**Mother** : You know how dangerous that is! You know what would happen if they caught you earthbending!  
  
_(From outside a heavy knock on the door is heard and Sokka quickly parts the window blinds to identify the intruders.)_  
  
**Soldier** _(from out of frame.)_ : Open up!  
******

****Sokka** : Fire Nation! Act natural!  
  
_(Haru's mother opens the door and a Fire Nation soldier enters. To a view of the others caught freeze-frame in the midst of some very unconvincing “normal” poses. The top of the barrel that Aang is leaning upon shifts and his hand goes into the water up to his shoulder. Now back to the soldier and Haru's mother.)_  
  
**Mother** : What do you want? I've already paid you this week.  
******

****Soldier** : The tax just doubled. Wouldn't want an accident, would we?  
  
_(The soldier produces a fireball in his hands and smiles. To a wider frame, where everyone takes a step back from the soldier.)_  
  
**Soldier** : Fire is sometimes so hard to control.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zuko scowled a little bit, leaning back against the couch, "It's hard to control if you can't control your emotions and breath." 

Katara rolled her eyes a little bit. Hakoda raised a brow at what Zuko had said. Zuko ducked his head shyly at the looks he got.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_(Haru's mother's expression melts from defiance to fear and resignation. Now to a view of her hands placing a small chest on a table. She opens it to reveal a few miserable coins. She takes most of them out and gives them to the soldier. He dumps the small ones on the ground.)_  
  
**Soldier** : You can keep the copper ones.  
  
_(To a long shot of the room, with the soldier exiting in the foreground, the rest clearly visible behind him. They are all unhappy. Haru's mother picks up the copper coins.)_  
  
**Sokka** : Nice guy. How long has the Fire Nation been here?  
******

****Mother** : Five years. Fire Lord Ozai uses our town's coal mines to fuel his ships.  
******

****Haru** : They're thugs; they steal from us, and everyone here is too much of a coward to do anything about it.  
******

****Mother** : Quiet, Haru. Don't talk like that.  
******

****Katara** : But, Haru's an earthbender, he can help.  
******

****Mother** : Earthbending is forbidden. It's caused nothing but misery for this village. He must never use his abilities.  
******

****Katara** : How can you say that? Haru has a gift. Asking him not to earthbend is like asking me not to waterbend. It's a part of who we are.  
******

****Mother** : You don't understand.  
******

****Katara** : I understand that Haru can help you fight back. What can the Fire Nation do to you that they haven't done already?  
******

****Mother** : They could take Haru away! Like they took his father.  
  
_(To side view of Haru's face, with a wide-eyed Katara visible in the background. Both look pained.)_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zuko sighed a little, softly rubbing his temples, the best he could at least while sitting very close to three others. 

"I don't blame the mother...but I do understand Haru.." Sokka tilted his head and nudged him a bit so Zuko continued, "I mean...she wants to keep him safe...but to suppress your bending...as a fire bender, I can't do such a thing...In Ba Sing Se, I struggled...to not bend was the hardest thing I've ever done.."

Haru could hear him and gave him a thankful smile, which took Zuko by surprise. Katara frowned a little, but she had been able to freely bend, aside from Ty Lee.

Hakoda frowned a little bit, he could partially understand what they meant, having encountered some Earth Benders who couldn't hold back their urge to bend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 ** _(Fade to a view of the surrounding hillsides. It is late afternoon. The frame pans right to reveal the outbuildings of a farm. To_** **_a view from inside one of these barn like structures. Haru and our group have entered, the open double door visible behind them. The late say sun pours in.)_  
  
**Haru** : My mom said you can sleep here tonight, but you should leave in the morning.  
******

****Aang** : Thanks. I'll make sure Appa doesn't eat all your hay.  
  
_(Quick pan right to reveal Appa with his mouth stuffed with hay. He looks over at Aang, who is out of frame, stops chewing for a few seconds. Then begins chewing again. To Haru and Katara leaving the group of buildings, apparently going for a walk.)_  
  
**Katara** : I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I didn't know about your father.  
******

****Haru** : That's ok. It's funny, the way you were talking back in the store, it reminded me of him.  
******

****Katara** : thanks.  
******

****Haru** : My father was very courageous. When the Fire Nation invaded, he and the other earthbenders were outnumbered ten to one, but they fought back anyway.  
******

****Katara** : He sounds like a great man.  
******

****Haru** : After the attack, they rounded up my father every other earthbender and took them away. We haven't seen them since.  
******

****Katara** : So, that's why you hide your earthbending?  
******

****Haru** : Yeh. The problem is that the only way I can feel close to my father now is when I practice my bending. He taught me everything I know.  
  
_(Katara and Haru have now walked up onto the crest of a small hill that overlooks the surrounding countryside. Haru has knelt down and begun twirling some small stones while he speaking about his father. When he is done, he turns the stones to sand, which falls through his fingers. Katara comes up and sits next to him. She points to her necklace and begins to speak.)_  
  
**Katara** : See this necklace? My mother gave it to me.  
******

****Haru** : It's beautiful.  
******

****Katara** : I lost my mother in a Fire Nation raid. This necklace is all I have left of her.  
******

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hakoda smiled sadly before it fell. He missed his wife, and over the years, missed his children. He was ashamed of leaving so soon after her death, and ashamed he made Sokka grow up faster. Yet, he just wanted the war to end so they'd be safe, now his kids are in the center of it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****Haru** : It's not enough, is it?  
******

****Katara** : No.  
  
_(Katara and Haru sit on the hill, the fading glory of the setting sun visible in the space between them. Fade to Katara and Haru walking down a path towards an open mine entrance some way ahead. A boom is heard and rocks and dust come out of the mine entrance. The sound of an old man, probably hurt, can be heard.)_  
  
**Old Man** : Help!  
******

****Haru** : The mine!  
  
_(They both rush to the mine. To the blocked up mine entrance, the old man has almost been buried by the cave in.)_  
  
**Old Man** : Help me!  
  
_(The ground still shakes a bit, and more earth threatens to fall on and crush the old man. Katara and Haru enter the view. Haru tries to prevent any more earth falling on the old man by bracing the collapsed mine entrance frame, while Katara tries to get the old man free.)_  
  
**Katara** : _(struggling)_ : It's not working, we have to get help.  
******

****Haru** : There's no time – pull harder.  
******

****Katara** : Haru, there's a way you can help him.  
******

****Haru** : I can't.  
******

****Katara** : Please, there's no one around to see you, it's the only way.  
  
_(Indecision dominates Haru's face for a few moments, but then he moves in front of the old man and turns to look back into the min entrance. He concentrates and with a quick move of his hands and feet he pushes the obstruction of earth and stone back deep into the mine, freeing the old man, whom they help get up.)_  
  
**Katara** : Haru, you did it!  
  
_(To a night scene. Momo is sitting in the window of the outbuilding on Haru's farm that the group is sleeping in.)_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Haru smiled sadly, thankful he helped someone, but upset he was turned in.

Zuko sighed softly, "Don't blindly trust people..." Sokka laughed a little bit, but Zuko continued, "That man, his clothes looked old...he probably was desperate for money...so most likely, the Fire Nation set a reward for anyone who turned Earth Benders.

Hakoda turned to look at Zuko a little bit, but said nothing. He had heard rumors of Fire Nation doing such a little.

Sokka raised a brow, "Weren't you expecting for us to blindly trust you?" Zuko shook his head a little bit, "No, I knew you guys were going to be distrustful of me for what I did in Ba Sing Se...it just...came out that way because I'm not the best with words, under stress." He ducked his head a little bit, Sokka softly patted his shoulder.

Katara scoffed a little bit, "You don't deserve a second chance after what you did. You betrayed us, me, for your sister!"

Zuko took a death breath and let it out, "I regret my decisions, but I wasn't on a side then, after your friends found us, you left my Uncle and I in those tunnels. Also Azula is my sister, even if she..has lost it, she's still my sister....part of me still cares about her. I know she is doing awful things for her amusement and for my father, but I can still see as the innocent girl she was, before my father began to train her..." His voice trailed off and cracked a little bit, collapsing against the couch.

Suki frowned a little bit, shifting and pulling Zuko into a hug. Zuko flinched a little bit, but relaxed slowly. Sokka joined into the hug, being careful of The Duke.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_(To a wider shot that shows the group ready for bed and in their sleeping bags. Aang lies over the top of Appa, looking at Katara.)_  
  
**Katara** : It was so brave of Haru to use his earthbending to help that old man.  
******

****Aang** : You must have really inspired him.  
******

****Katara** : I guess so.  
******

****Sokka** : Everyone should get some sleep. We're ** **leaving at dawn.  
******

****Katara** : Dawn? Can't we sleep in for once?  
******

****Sokka** : Absolutely not! This village is crawling with Fire Nation troops. If they discover you're here, Aang, we'll be eating fireballs for breakfast. Good night.  
******

****Katara** _(with a sly grin on her face)_ : I'd rather eat fireballs than nuts.  
******

****Sokka** : Good night.  
  
_(Aang and Katara laugh, then Katara blows out their lamp. To an exterior view of their outbuilding which zooms outward, showing the full moon. Clearly some time passes before the next scene, but it is still night. Fire Nation troops walk along a path leading to Haru's farm. Lamps on polls swing back and forth as they march. The soldier who extorted the money from the previous day leads the column. He wears a helmet with horns on either side of his head. He knocks on Haru's house's door three times. The door opens to reveal Haru. He draws an intake of breath in surprise. Cut to a side view of the house, where see Haru on the right, the Fire soldiers on the left, and in between, pointing an accusatory finger at Haru, is the old man saved by Katara and Haru.)_  
  
**Old Man** : That's him! That's the earthbender!  
  
_(The solder pushes the old man out of the way and approached Haru. To a frontal shot of Haru with the soldier's hands entering from the side of the frame. He is grabbed and pulled towards the camera, which has the effect of going straight into Haru's pupil.)_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Haru frowned a little bit, remembering it clearly. He was biting down at his bottom lip. Teo placed a comforting hand on his arm 

Toph huffed a little bit, crossing her arms with a frown.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ** _  
  
(When the show returns we see an overhead shot of Katara exiting the outbuilding. It is dawn. Cut to a closer shot of Katara walking up to a water pump to get some water. She carries a pot which she places under the spout. Rather than wok the pump, however, she gracefully waterbends some water out of the pump and_** ** _into the jar. She picks up the pot and, as she turns to go back to her friends, she notices Haru's mother looking out over the farm. She turns and it is clear she is crying. Katara drops her water pot and it breaks. Katara's eye betray her realization that Haru has been captured. To an interior shot of the outbuilding where the others are packing their gear. The door opens and Katara steps in, tearing at her hair in anguish.)  
  
**Katara** : They took him! They took Haru away!  
_**

**_**Aang** : What?  
****_**

**_**Katara** : The old man turned him in to the Fire Nation. It's all my fault, I forced him into earthbending.  
**Sokka** : Slow down, Katara, when did this happen?  
  
(Sokka puts his arm around her shoulder and holds her hand in genuine concern.)_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Haru turned to properly face Katara and gave her a comforting smile, saying that he didn't blame her.

Katara noticed and gave him a small smile. A faint blush briefly dusted her cheeks but it quickly fades.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ** _  
  
**Katara** : Haru's mother said they came for him at midnight.  
_**

**_**Sokka** (dropping her hand): Then it's too late to track him, he's long gone.  
****_**

**_**Katara** : We don't need to track him. The Fire Nation is going to take me right to Haru.  
****_**

**_**Aang** : ...and why would they do that?  
****_**

**_**Katara** (determined): because they're going to arrest me for earthbending.  
  
(Sokka and Aang both looked concerned before cutting to a scene with Katara and Sokka rolling a boulder on top of air grate.)  
  
**Sokka** : I thought you were crazy at first, Katara, but this might work. There are ventilation shafts throughout these mines, all Aang has to do is send an air current from that vent to this one right here. The boulder levitates and – tada! Fake earthbending.  
  
(When Katara and Sokka and finish rolling the boulder on top of the vent, cut to a wider frame showing the nearby vent that Aang will airbend into. It is partially obscured from the path they are on by a large boulder. To Sokka leaning on the rock they have just moved with a self-satisfied grin on his face. When he is done, the screen widens to show a none-too pleased Katara, hands on her hips, looking over at Aang who is off frame)  
  
**Katara** : Aang. Did you get all that?  
  
(The frame pans rapidly over to Aang, who is paying no attention at all. He sits cross-legged in front of the vent, blowing air and a little butterfly in front of him while Momo watches.)  
  
**Aang** : Sure, I got it.  
****_**

**_**Sokka** : Do you remember your cue?  
****_**

**_**Aang** : Yeh, yeh, just relax. You're taking all the fun out of this.  
****_**

**_**Sokka** : By “this” do you mean intentionally getting captured by an army of ruthless firebenders?  
****_**

**_**Aang** : Exactly! That's fun stuff.  
  
(To wide frame that shows Katara and Sokka on the left, Aang in the middle behind his rock, and a band of Fire Nation soldiers coming down to the path towards them on the right.)  
  
**Sokka** : Here they come! Get in your places!  
  
(To a close up of the three soldiers marching down the path. Now t_** **_o view from behind the soldiers. Sokka runs in from the left, Katara from the right, meeting right in front of the soldiers.)  
  
**Sokka** (in a slightly exaggerated voice): Get out of my way, pipsqueak!  
****_**

**_**Katara** (also in a slightly exaggerated voice): How dare you call me “pipsqueak” you giant-eared cretin!  
****_**

**_**Sokka** : What did you call me?  
****_**

**_**Katara** : A giant-eared cretin! Look at those things. (She puts her hands up to her ears and fans out her fingers in imitation of huge ears) Do herds of animals use them for shade?  
****_**

**_**Sokka** : You better back off! (Placing his hand to partially block his mouth from the soldier's view) Seriously – back off.  
****_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hakoda chuckled a little to himself. He could tell his kids were not the best actors, but they were a little amusing, if you forget they are trying to get arrested by the Fire Nation.

Zuko tucked one of the legs close, causing Suki to have to shift, "At least you two are better than the Ember Island Players.." Sokaka raised his brow, but couldn't say anything as the screen continued.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_**Katara** : I will not back off! I bet elephants get together and make fun of how large your ears are!  
****_**

**_**Sokka** : That's it – you're going down!  
****_**

**_**Katara** : I'll show you who's boss – earthbending style!_** **_  
_ **

**_(Katara assumes a mock earthbending stance as she shouts her challenge. The background music changes to indicate almost supernatural powers and the background itself changes to show earth colored patterns flashing by at high speed. Both effects stop abruptly to show Katara frozen, with the rock she is supposed to be “earthbending” still sitting over the grate. After a few moments of embarrassed silence, she repeats herself angrily.)  
  
**Katara** : I said, “earthbending style!”_ **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Toph snorted a little in amusement and some offense, "Can't believe they believed you Sweetness."

Ninji appeared, scaring some people, "I know, this isn't Iwagakure...or even Kirigakure...or Konohagakure..." She trailed off a little before suddenly disappearing once again.

Everyone glanced at each other, wondering if she was crazy, they mostly agreed that, maybe she's crazy. Toph thought she was funny.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_(To the other side of the rock where Aang finally reacts, jumping up into the air and coming down onto the grate. He airbends into the grate. To a view of the rock on top of the other grate. The air rushing up raises the rock to reveal Momo behind it.)  
  
**Soldier** (pointing at Momo): That lemur! It's earthbending!  
****_**

**_**Sokka** : No, you idiot! It's the girl!  
****_**

**_**Soldier** (embarrassed): Oh, of course.  
  
(Now back to Sokka and Katara as the rocks falls back onto the grate).  
  
**Sokka** (in an exaggerated voice, his hands on Katara's shoulders): I'll hold her! (Then sotto voce) You've got 12 hours to find Haru, we'll be right behind you.  
  
(To Katara being led off by the soldiers. She looks back to see Sokka and Aang, with Momo on his shoulders, standing in the road. Sokka turns to Momo.)  
  
**Sokka** : Momo, you have some big ears!_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hakoda watched, his body tensed up, but he shook his head in some amusement.

Sokka looked at Momo, who looked back at him, "And I stand by that." Momo chittered sadly and tucked his ears down 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ** _  
  
(To a long shot of the village's port where a Fire Navy ship is docked, then to a downcast Katara wearing a brown sackcloth over her blue robe. She is in a wheeled transport with other prisoners being taken to the prison ship. Aang and Sokka are in the crowd watching her being taken aboard. Now to a sky shot of Appa following the Fire Navy ship from afar. In the distance, a rig or offshore platform is seen. This is the Fire Navy ship's destination. To a close of the rig. It is huge, dark, industrial and foreboding. In the background a bloody sunset casts its last rays of light over the complex. Switch to Aang in Appa's driver's seat, Sokka in the passenger section.)  
  
**Sokka** : She'll be fine, Aang, Katara knows what she's doing.  
  
(Back to a long shot of the prison rig where the sun has now set. Switch to an overhead frame of a prisoner line up. The Warden is addressing the new prisoners.)  
  
**Warden** : Earthbenders, it is my pleasure to welcome you aboard my modest shipyard. I am your warden. I prefer to think of you not as prisoners, but as honored guests, and I hope you come to think of me as your humble and caring host. You will succeed here if you simply abide –  
  
(The Warden's speech is interest by a prisoner, who is visible behind the warden, who begins to cough. The Warden's look hardens instantly. Cut to a side shot where the Warden suddenly leaps away from the prisoner line up, turns and firebends a hug gout of flame at the coughing prisoner. The targeted man jumps backwards.)_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zuko turned away, clutching at his sides in some fear. He absolutely hated when fire was used in violence. The Prince was even disgusted when he had to use it against the group, but he had too.

Katara saw his reaction and rolled her eyes. Sokka, Suki and Aang were worried.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ** _  
  
**Warden** (angry): What kind of guest dishonors his host by interrupting him!? Take him below! (Then quietly) One week in solitary will improve his manners. (He puts his face up to Katara's, but still speaking to the group) Simply treat me with the courtesy I give you and we'll get along famously. You will notice earthbenders, that this rig is made entirely of metal. You are miles away from any rock or earth, so if you have any illusions about employing that brutish savagery that passes for bending among you people, forget them. It is impossible. Good day.  
  
(During the latter part of the Warden's speech, the view has shifted between various shots of hopeless prisoners on the rig. When the Warden is done, he turns and walks out of frame as the prisoners are led away. To a rolling pan up where the camera finally reveals an open area on the rig where hopeless and forlorn looking prisoners roam around. To a view of Katara being thrust through a narrow door and out into the open area. A double gate drops behind her, then over to Katara's point of view as she surveys the prisoners on the deck. To a side view of the deck. Katara enters from the left. As she passes a prisoner sitting on the deck, he turns and it is Haru.)  
  
**Haru** (standing up): Katara?  
_**

**_**Katara** (running and hugging him): Haru!  
****_**

**_**Haru** : What are you doing here?  
****_**

**_**Katara** : It's my fault you were captured. I came to rescue you.  
****_**

**_**Haru** : So, you got yourself arrested?  
****_**

**_**Katara** : It was the only way to find you.  
****_**

**_**Haru** (folding his arms across his chest and smiling): You got guts, Katara, I'll give you that. (Taking her shoulder) Come one, there's someone I want you to meet.  
  
(Now to an overhead frame that pans right over several groups of prisoners. Haru and Katara have approached the last one.)  
  
**Haru** : Katara, this is my father, Tyro. Dad, this is Katara.  
  
(To a view of older man's face who is sitting on the ground in one of the groups of prisoners. He is eating, but he turns to his son's voice and sees Katara.)  
  
**Katara** (bowing): It's an honor to meet you.  
****_**

**_**Tyro** (handing Katara a bowl): Have some dinner, Katara.  
****_**

**_**Katara** (taking the bowl her hungry expression turns to disgust): Eruhh!  
****_**

**_**Tyro** : It's not as bad as it looks.  
****_**

**_**Katara** (sitting down and eating a spoonful): Erahh!  
****_**

**_**Tyro** (smiling apologetically): It's still pretty bad though._**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Haru and Katara softly chuckled to themselves at the memory. Haru had a fond smile, he missed his dad.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_(A hand appears on Tyro's shoulder, another prisoner trying to get Tyro's attention.)  
  
**Prisoner** : Tyro, the prisoners are complaining there aren't enough blankets to go around.  
****_**

**_**Tyro** : I'll talk to the guards. In the meantime, make sure the elderly are taken care of. The rest of us will simply have to hope for warmer weather.  
****_**

**_**Katara** : If you don't mind me asking, what's your escape plan?  
****_**

**_**Tyro** (suspiciously): Excuse me?  
****_**

**_**Katara** : You know, the plan to get everyone off the rig? What is it? Mutiny? Sabotage?  
****_**

**_**Tyro** : The plan? The plan is to survive - wait out this war. Hope that one day some of us can get back home and forget this ever happened.  
****_**

**_**Katara** : How can you say that? You sound like you've already given up.  
****_**

**_**Tyro** : Katara, I admire your courage and I envy your youth, but people's lives are at stake here. The Warden is a ruthless man, and he won't stand for any rebellion. I'm sorry, but we're powerless.  
****_**

**_**Katara** (standing up, grim determination on her face): We'll see about that.  
  
(To Katara standing up on a small raised platform in the open area. She bangs the lid of a pot with her spoon several times to get everyone's attention.)  
  
**Katara** : Earthbenders! You don't know me, but I know of you. Every child of my water tribe village was rocked to sleep with stories of the brave Earth Kingdom and the courageous earthbenders who guard its borders. (To a view of the Warden watching from one of the catwalks above, Katara continues from out of frame) Some of you may think that the Fire Nation has made you powerless. Yes, they have taken away your ability to bend, but they can't take away your courage and it is your courage they should truly fear! Because it runs deeper than any mine you've been forced to dig, any ocean that keeps you far from home. It is the strength of your hearts that make you who you are, hearts that will remain unbroken when all rock and stone has eroded away. The time to fight back is now! I can tell you the Avatar has returned! So remember your courage, earthbenders, let us fight for our freedom!  
  
(The scene concludes with a close up profile of Katara's face, etched in determination. After a few moments pass, her expression weakens. To a view of the groups of prisoners, who turned away from her and go on with their conversations. Katara is crushed. To the Warden, who smiles and walks away. Shift to a view of the rig's lighthouse lamp rotating in the darkness. A few shots of the rig fly by to be replaced by a view of Aang peeping up over the edge of the rig. Then cut to Katara sleeping on her mat. Aang wakes her up and she starts to cry out, but Aang “shh's” her. He leads back to the edge of the rig's main platform where Appa and Sokka are waiting.)  
  
**Sokka** : Your 12 hours are up, where's Haru? We've got to get out of here.  
  
(Aang hops off the platform and onto Appa. Sokka holds her arm out to Katara.)  
  
**Katara** : I can't.  
****_**

**_**Sokka** : We don't have much time, there are guards everywhere. Get on.  
****_**

**_**Aang** : Katara, what's wrong?  
****_**

**_**Katara** (close up, the lighthouse lamp playing directly behind her head): I'm not leaving. I'm not giving up on these people.  
  
_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hakoda sighed and held his head, he could tell that his daughter was planning something very risky.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ** _  
  
(When the scene eturns, Sokka and Aang have jumped off Appa, who floats in the air beside the platform, and are sitting in a triangle on the rig's edge.)  
  
**Sokka** : What do you mean you're not leaving!?  
_**

**_**Katara** : We can't abandon these people. There has to be a way to help them.  
****_**

**_**Aang** : Maybe she's right. What do you say, Sokka?  
****_**

**_**Sokka** : I say you're both crazy! (A searchlight comes close by and they hunker down until it passes.) Last chance, we need to leave – now!  
_ **

**_Katara: No.  
****_**

**_**Sokka** (shaking his head): I hate when you get like this. (Another search light comes close). Come on, we better hide.  
  
(The three exit the frame. To Aang whispering something to Appa, who flies off silently.)_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zuko tilted his hesd a little, a little amazed at how intelligent Appa was. His eyes a little wide.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_(Aang then exits the frame, which then pans northeast to show two Fire Soldiers turning the corner on the rounds. As they round the bend, Appa flies by and the guards notice and look up.)  
  
**Guard** : Look!  
  
(To a close up of the back of the Warden's head. He turns quickly to address the guards who just saw Appa.)  
  
**Warden** : Tell me exactly what you saw.  
****_**

**_**Captain** : Well, Sir, it looked like a flying bison.  
****_**

**_**Warden** : What?  
****_**

**_**Guard** It was a giant flying buffalo, Sir, with an empty saddle.  
****_**

**_**Warden** : Which was it? A buffalo or a bison?  
****_**

**_**Captain** : Uh, I'm not sure what the difference is, but that's not really the point is it, Sir?  
****_**

**_**Warden** (angry): _I'll decide what the point is, fool! _  
  
(Warden throws the Captain over the railing. A scream trails off into nothing as a splash of water is heard. Now back to the Warden and the remaining guard.)  
  
**Warden** : _You! Wake up the Captain. Search the entire rig! _  
_ **

**_**Guard** : _Sir? _  
_ **

**_**Warden** : _What!? _  
_ **

**_**Guard** : _That...was the Captain you just threw overboard, so...  
**

****Warden** : Then wake up someone I haven't thrown overboard and search the rig! There's something going on here and I don't like it.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zuko frowned, annoyed at the warden and sorry for the man he just threw. The Duke eventually woke up, but went to sit with Aang to quietly talk.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ** _  
  
(To an overhead view of the rig, still on the same night. The frame pans north to reveal a loading docks with many crates on it. Now to a closer frame of Momo peeping over one of the crates, then shift to Katara, Aang, and Sokka crouching amongst the boxes.)  
  
**Sokka** : We don't have much time. What are we gonna do?  
_**

**_**Aang** : I wish I knew how to make a hurricane. (_** **_Katara and Sokka look unhappy at this idea.) The Warden would run away and we'd steal his keys!  
****_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Some chuckled a little at Aang, while others were wide eyed. The airbender chose to hide his face in his robe.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_**Sokka** : Wouldn't he just take his keys with him?  
****_**

**_**Aang** : I'm just tossing ideas around.  
****_**

**_**Katara** : I tired talking the earthbenders into fighting back, but it didn't work. If there was just a way to help them help themselves.  
****_**

**_**Sokka** : For that they'd need some kind of earth, or some rock... something they can bend.  
****_**

**_**Katara** (touching the rig platform): But this entire place is made of metal.  
****_**

**_**Aang** (looking up and pointing off frame): No, it's not. Look at the smoke. I bet they're burning coal – In other words, earth.  
  
(As Aang is speaking, the frame cuts to a shot of the smokestacks on the upper reaches of the rig. Behind the stacks, the sky is clearly getting lighter. To a long shot of the rig, dawn is clearly close at hand. Cut to Katara and Sokka back in the prisoner deck area where Katara gave her speech. They are looking down into an enormous ventilation shaft which is capped by a grate similar to the ones seen earlier near the mine where Katara got arrested.)  
  
**Katara** : It's almost dawn, we're running out of time! Are you sure this is gonna work?  
****_**

**_**Sokka** : It should. These vents reminded me of our little trick back at the village. We're gonna do the same thing, but on a much bigger scale.  
  
(To an overhead shot of the rig as Sokka explains from out of frame how the plan is going to work. As he speaks, the camera framemoves or cuts to show what he is talking about.)  
  
**Sokka** : There's a huge deposit of coal at the base of the silo, and the whole system is ventilated. Aang closed off all the vents except one. When he does his airbending, the coal only has one place to go – right back here._**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hakoda smiled, feeling pride at his son's tactical plan.

Suki giggled a little and smiled sweetly at Sokka, who puffed his chest in pride. Zuko smiled faintly in some amusement, no one noticed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ** _  
  
(The frame ends up back with Katara and Sokka as he concludes his explanation. It is now morning. A moment later, however, the frame _****_widens to show them surrounded by six Fire Nation soldiers pointin_** ** _g their spears at them and prisoners, including Tyro and Haru. More Fire Nation guards ring the bottom edge of the shot.)  
  
**Soldier** : There's the intruder!  
_**

**_**Sokka** (drawing his boomerang): Stay back, I'm warning you!  
****_**

**_**Tyro** : Katara stop! You can't win this fight!  
  
(Switches from Tyro to Haru, who looks stunned at his father's pronouncement. The frame pans right across him, then quickly to Katara with an equally stunned looked, the camera slowly panning left. Then from out of frame, but switching to show him after a few words, the Warden arrives.)  
  
**Warden** : Listen to him well, child. You're one mistake away from dying where you stand._**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hakoda frowned lowly at the threat to his daughter and son. Katara placed her hand on his arm, "I'm fine Dad." Hakida looked down, sighing faintly to call himself before nodding.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ** _  
  
(To a wider frame of the two surrounded by the soldiers, who begin to close in. Then switch to a close up of the grate, where air begins to rush out, followed by dust and pebbles. Then a living river of coal erupts from the grate, eventually tearing it away. To a very wide shot showing the eruption of coal as it shoots high into the air over the deck, blasting the grate away. T_** ** _o the Warden, clearly shocked and dismayed.)_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zuko laughed a little bit. He hated the Warden when he had to stop there for coal for the ship. Sokka raised a brow and Zuko waved him off, "I'll tell you later.."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_(The coal lands in a massive pile between the earthbenders and the firebenders, followed by a view of Haru. The frame then widens to show the prisoners looking at the pile of earth that has just appeared. To a frame of the top of the coal pile. Aang drops from the top of the screen and lands on it, covered in coal dust. He coughs it off as Katara runs up to the top of the coal.)  
  
**Katara** : Here's your chance, earthbenders! (She grabs a lump of coal and raises it high.) Take it! Your fate is in your own hands!  
  
(Haru begins to move forward, but Tyro stops him. Switch to a view from within the crowd. Various prisoners begin to shrink backward, eschewing open conflict. To a view of Katara, still holding up the lump of coal, with the Warden and his men visible over her shoulder.)  
  
**Warden** : Hahaha! Foolish girl! You thought a few inspirational words and some coal would change these people? Look at these blank, hopeless faces. (A panning frame of the prisoners, who do look sad.) There spirits were broken a long time ago. Oh? But you still believe in them? (Katara lowers the coal, shock on her face.) How sweet. They're a waste of your energy, little girl. You've failed.  
  
(To a wider shot of Katara standing on the coal, her shoulders slumped, looking defeated and lonely. The Warden turns to walk back into the rig. As he does, a lump of coal flies on screen and hits him in the back of the head. He turns in anger. To Haru, prisoners standing behind him, twirling some lumps of coal above his raised left hand. His expression is severe.)_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zuko smirked in some amusement. Haru grinned widely, happy he was able to stand up to the ones who took his father and his people.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_( Now back to the Warden, who launches a blast of fire at the boy. The gout of flame is about to engulf Haru, who braces for death, when it is blocked by a wall of coal. To a view of Tyro, in an earthbending stance, who has clearly stepped forward to protect his son. Now a wider of what is about to become the battlefield, before shifting the Warden and his men, now in a firing line.)  
  
**Warden** : Show no mercy!  
  
(The Fire Nation line charges forward, unleashing a wall of flame. Tyro and the three nearest earthbenders, including Haru block it with a huge wall of coal. The coal absorbs the flames.)  
  
**Tyro** : For the Earth Kingdom, attack!  
  
(Tyro slams the palms of his fists on the deck of the rig, throwing the wall of coal forward towards the Fire Nation line. The Fire Soldiers deflect some of the rocks with flame. Quickly to an overhead view of the prisoners, all of whom have joined the rebellion and have assumed earthbending stances. The camera pans south to show the firebenders in a similar pose. General melee ensues. One on one the earthbenders block fire attacks with coal shields and knock out firebender by striking them huge lumps of coal thrown at high speed. To a view of the carnage below from one of the catwalks. Heaps of burning coal now litter the deck. Switch back to the middle of the deck where Katara, Sokka and Aang are rushing forward. A Fire Nation soldier enters the screen, but Sokka cuts off the head of his spear with his boomerang and throws the spearhead with a small shaft still attached to it to Momo who is flying close overhead. Momo then collects spears as they are thrown by Fire Nation soldiers, rendering them harmless. Now to Tyro and Haru in front of the coal dump. They raise a huge amount of coal, and then mash it between them to create a boulder. To a quick view of the Warden rapidly shooting fireballs at targets off frame, before switching back to Haru and Tyro throwing the boulder at the door into the rig. It blasts a boulder shaped hole in the door.)  
  
**Tyro** : Get to the ship! We'll hold them off!  
_ **

**_**Warden** : Do not let them escape!  
  
(The Warden rallies a few his troops and they begin to barrage the exit with flame. Back to Aang, Katara and Sokka trying to exit. When they see the flames hit the wall in front of them, they turn and Aang airbends a small tornado into existence, the end of which is aimed at the firebenders.)  
  
**Aang** : Guys, throw me some coal!  
  
(Sokka and Katara start dropping chunks of coal into the top of the little whirlwind, which accelerate down the wind tube and exit at high speed towards the Warden's men. Then all get knocked down. To Tyro and two other earthbenders who earthbend the entire coal dump, with the Warden and all his men on it, out of over the open water.)  
  
**Warden** : No, please! I can't swim!  
****_**

**_**Tyro** : Don't worry, I hear cowards float.  
  
(Tyro drops them all into the ocean below.)_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Toph and Zuko both snorted before delving into laughter. Toph was loud, but Zuko was attempting to be a little quiet. 

Sokka and Suki shared a brief smile before Zuko calmed down a little, his face a soft red.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_(Fade to a view of several Fire Nation ships, now under the command of the former prisoners, steaming away from the rig. Appa with Sokka and Aang swim next to the point ship. Now to Katara, Tyro and Haru on the deck of the point ship. Katara beams, looking back at the prison they leave behind. She is missing her necklace.)  
  
**Haru** : I want to thank you for saving me. For saving us.  
****_**

**_**Katara** (embarrassed): All it took was a little coal.  
****_**

**_**Haru** : It wasn't the coal, Katara, it was you.  
****_**

**_**Tyro** (putting a hand on her shoulder): Thank you for helping me find my courage, Katara, of the water tribe. My family and everyone here owes you much.  
****_**

**_**Katara** : So, I guess you're going home now?  
****_**

**_**Tyro** : Yes, to take back my village. (Raising his voice and raising his left hand in a fist, just as Katara had done and looking back over the ship to address the former prisoners) To take back ALL of our villages! The Fire Nation will regret the day they set foot on our land!  
  
(To a wide frame of three of the ships, Tyro's ship in the middle and ahead with Appa swimming on the right. The shot pans from left to right, showing cheering earthbenders on the decks of every ship. Back to Haru and Katara.)  
  
**Haru** : Come with us.  
****_**

**_**Katara** : I can't. Your mission is to take back your home. Ours is to get Aang to the North Pole.  
  
(To a shot of Aang in the foreground sitting on Appa, airbending a little chunk of coal around. Katara and Haru are visible on the upper deck on the point ship.)  
  
**Haru** : That's him, isn't it? The Avatar. Katara, thank you for bringing my father back to me. I never thought I'd see him again. I only wish there was some way...  
****_**

**_**Katara** : I know. (She reaches for her necklace and starts in surprise when it is gone.) My mother's necklace! It's gone!  
  
(To a close up shot of the necklace lying on the deck of the rig. An arm in a Fire Nation uniform grabs it. The frame pans up to reveal Zuko, wreathed in the glory of a fiery red sunset holding the necklace. He looks out over the ocean to the setting sun, back to the camera.)_ **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hakoda frowned a little bit, shifting to cross his arms. He glanced at the Prince again, who had his head bowed.

Ninji again appears, having some dark circles under her eyes, "Okay guys...because some..words...have been said, you'll be watching some memories from the one member of the group you know so little about....I know they won't open up on their own...so I want to apologize to them."

Zuko shifted and hid his face partially in his shirt. Ninji disappeared again and the screen began to play again. Everyine received something to eat or drink,a as it has been awhile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I quickly want to say, I do try to edit down the scripts, but some of the descriptors are so detailed that i feel I can't do them justice.  
> In previous chapters, everything in () I would start right below it and type along with what I read and change it.  
> I'll be trying to go back to that, at some point, but over my phone, it is a wee bit hard.  
> Also sorry for the reference.  
> And sorry for random font changes, if I can get a computer, then I can do it properly, so sorry


	14. Memories: Zuko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ninji has the group watch memories, Zuko'a memories. Both the good, and the bad, leading up the the flashback from The Storm and the the final flashback in Zuko Alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha I created 'memories' as canon as I can but adding my own twists(making it AU)  
> Also trigger warning.  
> It is Zuko, so mentions of child abuse, especially in this chapter.

Zuko attempted to disappear into the shirt, he didn't know what was going to be shown, yet he was nervous.

Sokka softly placed a hand on his shoulder, "Hey, its okay..." He figured the lady meant Zuko and he was worried due to his reaction.

Katara leaned back a little bit, her arms crossed over her chest as she appeared uninterested in what was going to happen.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**( _Opens up to a scene of Zuko, looking about 5 years old, playing with a much younger Azula, who appears 3. They are in a room, Zuko's room, playing together with their toys)_**

**Azula _(giggling, pointing to a plush under the bed)_ : Zuzu! There is a bad guy! **

_**(Azula goes to Zuko and hugs him, looking 'scared'. Zuko holds her with one arm, lifting the toy sword he had)** _

**Zuko ( _also giggling)_ : I'll protect you 'Zula!**

_**(Zuko throws the sword at the plush, which it falls to its side as he 'defeated' it. Azula cheers and hugs her brother tightly, which he returns. The siblings hear footsteps and lift their heads, seeing their mother.)** _

**Urea _(smiling gently)_ : Are you two having fun? **

_**(Azula and Zuko nod eagerly, but stand up, running up to her. Ursa kneels down to their height, pressing a kiss to their foreheads.)** _

**Ursa: Now, you two should go and get ready for dinner, your Uncle and cousin are here.**

_**(Zuko and Azula perk up a little and nods quickly. Azula leaves with Ursa to go and get changed. Zuko closes the door to his room)** _

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Those who encountered Azula looked with wide eyes, although some were amused at the scene. Zuko watched with a sad smile.

Sokka looked at Zuko, before trying to lighten the mood, "Hey Zuko, you were a cute kid." He grinned when Zuko shyly ducked his head. Suki could see he was blushing.

Katara felt a faint smile appear on her face, but shook her head a bit. She then scowled at nothing. Another began to play.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**(Zuko is walking the halls of the Palace, making his way to the Turtle-Duck garden. The small prince appears to be 6 now. He sits down beside the pond, pulling apart some bread. In a fair amount of time, he has several turtle-ducks, chicks and adults, sitting with him.)** _

**Zuko _(sighing)_ : Am I really a disappointment...?**

_**(He carefully tucks his legs close, getting some annoyed quacks from the turtle-ducks. The adults left, but the chicks stayed near him. Suddenly they take off.)** _

**Voice: Prince Zuko?**

_**(Zuko turns and sees his grandfather. Immediately, he stands up and bows to him)** _

**Zuko _(bowing)_ : Good morning Fire Lord Azulon.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hakoda frowned a little bit, turning to face Zuko, "You have to be formal with him?" Zuko simply nodded, tilting his head softly.

"It is a sign of respect, he is a higher noble than myself, especially since I was fourth in line during this." Zuko didn't understand what he seemed confused

Hakoda merely turned back around to continue watching. Sokka and Katara glanced at each other, while they had different opinions since they started, they were confused.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Azulon _(raising a slight brow)_ : Good morning Prince Zuko. What are you doing out here?**

**Zuko _(straightening his posture)_ : I was just feeding the turtle-ducks sir...**

_**(Zuko is obviously a bit nervous, he has only seen his grandfather a handful of times. Azulon nods softly)** _

**Azulon: How is your firebending training?**

**Zuko _(fidgets)_ : I um...haven't started...**

_**(Azulon frowns, not noticing Zuko look down. Zuko tugs at his sleeves nervously. Azulon motions for hin to follow, and Zuko trails after him)** _

**Zuko _(nervous)_ : Um...Fire Lord Azulon?**

_**(Zuko receives no reply, but continues to follow the elderly male. They eventually reach a meditation room. One which is mostly used by they Crown Princes.)** _

**Zuko _(eyes wide)_ : Um...**

_**(Azulon turns to him, some amusement on his face. He does chuckle at the shock and confusion on Zuko's face)** _

**Azulon: It is alright Prince Zuko...I'll be helping you train. Even if you can't form a spark, you can learn to fuel and feel your flame.**

_**(Zuko nods, a small smile on his face. Azulon gets into the lotus position and Zuko follows suit. Fairly quickly, Azulon began to instruct Zuko, who listens.)** _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zuko smiled a bit. His grandfather had moments of clarity, of calm, so when that happened, a servant was sent to get Zuko so they could meditate and talk. 

Hakoda and Chit Sang were shocked. Hakoda had heard that Azulon could be cruel, caring very little for others, the same can be said for Chit Sang. Yet, here they are, watching this man being patient with a kid.

Katara frowned a little, Azulon wad the one to set up the Southern Raiders, the ones who killed her mother. She scoffed a bit, shifting.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**(It is the same day as the previous scene, but a little later. Zuko is hurrying along the halls, his Phoenix trail swishing behind him. He is dress more casual. Zuko suddenly squeals in surprise as he is lifted up. He quickly realises who it is and grins.)** _

**Zuko _(hugging the person)_ : Lu Ten! **

_**(The person, Lu Ten, chuckles and hugs him back, messing up the Phoenix Tail, getting a pout from the small Prince.)** _

**Lu Ten _(grinning)_ : I missed you Zuko. How has your training with Master Piandao?**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sokka gasped, his eyes wide as he turned to Zuko, "You trained with Master Piandao?" Zuko tilted his head a little bit as he nodded.

"Yeah, he taught me how to use my dao blades..why?" Zuko blinked cat-owlishly as the shock on Sokka's face.

Suki merely giggled at them, smiling softly when Sokka suddenly began to blush and turned back to the screen. Zuko turned to Suki in confusion, she just shook her head and nudged him to keep watching.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**(Zuko grins a bit more, he also is more energized from being able to meditate.)** _

**Zuko _(smiling)_ : Master Piandao says I am going through his basic tests with ease, he thinks maybe by my next birthday I can learn how to use a sword, I don't know if he means I can make it, or learn with one of his... _(a soft pout appears on his face)_**

_**(Lu Ten chuckled and gets ready to speak, but is interrupted by the sound of very fast footsteps. Azula is soon as Lu Ten's side, smiling as the man ruffles her hair as well)** _

**Azula _(excited)_ : Lu Ten! I made fire!**

_**(Lu Ten smiles and sets down Zuko, ruffling their hair again, getting a mock glare from Zuko.)** _

**Lu Ten _(chuckling)_ : Oh my, you two are learning so much, maybe you two will be able to defeat me. _(He said it playfully)_**

_**(Zuko and Azula gasp a little bit, shaking their heads and they both hug him. Zuko on the right, Azula on the left)** _

**Azula: No one is stronger than you! Except maybe Uncle..**

**Zuko: Yeah! You and Uncle are the strongest!**

_**(Lu Ten chuckles, a fond smile on his face)** _

**Lu Ten: One day, you'll be stronger than me...well, I have to go and meet with my father, I'll be seeing you too again soon.**

_**(He stands up and leaves. Azula looks at Zuko, the two are walking to Azula's room to play.)** _

**Azula _(looking down_ ): Zuzu....father said...that you are weak... _(Zuko flinches and looks down, twisting his sleeves in his hands. Azula continues)_..I never said it, but I promise to protect you!**

**Zukos _(blushing a bit)_ : 'Zula...I'm a boy..and your brother...I'm suppose to help protect you...**

**Azula _(pouting)_ : But...if you can't firebend....you won't being able to take on a lot of Earthbenders and Waterbenders. Even with swords....No. I want to protect you the way you say you'll protect me.! _(she stomps off)_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zuko shifted a bit nervously, ducking his head shyly at the smirk that Katara sent him. Sokka gave his sister a look and she turned away with a huff.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_(It seems a year has passed, Zuko is in the training grounds. He is going through katas with an instructor, a very stern one. Zuko struggles through the late and stumbles and he falls to the ground, wincing.)_ **

**_(A figure is briefly shown, from the mouth down. The figure is frowning, more so when Zuko fell.)_ **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Katara snorted a little in amusement, leaning back as she crossed her arms a little. 

Zuko on the other hand, was very pale, more so than normal. He tucked his knees to his chest. He knew this wasn't that bad, buy he didn't need them to see.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**(The instructor scoffs at the child, forcing him to stand back up. Zuko yelps a little.)** _

**Instructor** _**(glaring hard):** _ **Pathetic, Princess Azula has mastered these already. Your father is right to be disappointed in you.**

 **Zuko** _**(shaking a bit):** _ **I...I'm sorry, I'll try again and I'll get it right.**

 **Instructor** _**(scoffs):** _ **I know...**

_**(The instructor forms a flame in his hand and presses it to Zuko's bare arm. It shows the figure, a smirk on his face at Zuko's scream.)** _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hakoda, everyone really, was shocked. Katara was disturbed. Zuko simply was looking away before letting out a sound(squeak) in surprise when Sokka grabbed that same arm and pulled up the sleeve. Suki even was inspecting his arm.

They only see a faint pink scar, roughly in the shape of a hand. Hakoda gripped the arm of his couch, "Did he get away with that!?"

Zuko attempted to pull his arm from the couple's grip, he looked at Hakoda, confused, "Yeah? My...My father told then to do whatever they needed to get me to firebend better." 

Hakoda looked at him in shock and pity, which caused Zuko to scowl then turn away, "I don't need pity..." 

No one could say anything as another began to play.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**(It has only been a few days since Zuko got burned. He is sitting quietly in his room as a servant was gently taking care of it, luckily it didn't catch an infection.)** _

**Zuko _(shyly, voice strained)_ : Th...Thank you...**

**Servant _(gently smiled)_ : It is okay Prince Zuko. You can practice sword play, but be careful..**

_**(Zuko smiles softly and nods a little bit as he begins to stand. Two guards usher him to follow. Another guard, Lin, stays back to talk with the servant.)** _

**Lin _(clearly angry)_ : Prince Ozai is cruel...he doesn't deserve to have a son as gentle as Prince Zuko..**

**Servant, Yi Sen, _(nods in agreement)_ : He doesn't...if anything, Crown Prince Iroh is more of his father...**

_**(The two nod to one another before leaving. Lin goes and watches the two guards teach Zuko new movements for his swords. Lin smiles a little as the little prince laughs, smiling finally after everything)** _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sokka looked at Zuko, he nervously was tugging at his hair. Sokka spoke up, "They really cared for you..?" Zuko just nodded, smiling a little bit, "Yeah...they did..."

Katara glanced at them before looking back to the screen, shifting a little bit. She was beginning to doubt some things.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**(A few months have gone. Zuko is once again practicing his katas, different ones this time, and by himself. Azula comes skipping over)** _

**Azula _(smirking dark)_ : Oh Zuzu~ Pay attention!**

_**(She makes a stream of fire at Zuko's feet, he just barely is able to jump back to avoid being hit. His eyes wide.)** _

**Zuko _(shocked)_ : Azula?!**

**Azula _(giggling)_ : What? You're weak, and I was testing you~ _(She does it again and Zuko takes off. She huffs)_ No fun...**

_**(Zuko barely is able to stop from running into a servant, who looks shocked.)** _

**Servant _(surprised)_ : Oh! Prince Zuko, I was looking for you. Fire Lord Azulon is requesting to see you in his office.**

**Zuko _(nods and bows in thanks):_ Thank you, I'll head there now.**

_**(The servant watches him leave, a soft smile on her face before she continues her normal duties.)** _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sokka and Suki both pulled Zuko into a hug, holding him close. Zuko blushed, mostly in surprise as he looked at them in shock. All he got was comforting smiles.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**(Zuko is hurrying, putting on a long sleeve shirt, hiding the bandages and scars he has been receiving. Zuko takes a deep breaths and knocks on the office door, vaguely able to hear 'Come In'. He walks into the office, closing the door behind him.)** _

**Azulon _(sitting at a table with tea)_ : Come and sit with me Zuko.**

_**(Zuko grins a little bit and goes to sit with him, taking the seat across from him. He politely takes the cup that was offered to him.)** _

**Zuko _(smiling shyly)_ : I managed to master another kata...and Master Piandao says I am close to becoming a Master Swordsman.**

**Azulo _(nods, a light smile on his face)_ : That's good...if you were the crown Prince, you'd be the best Fire Lord...you managed to get the servants and guards to adore you..**

_**(Zuko ducks his head shyly, his ear turning red. It causes Azulon to chuckle. Soon, the two spend hours talking, Zuko even helps him create a form of benefits for the common folk, who had begun to adore the small Prince.)** _

**Azulon _(seeing the sun)_ : It appears it is time for you to go for dinner... _(He and Zuko stand up, Azulon places a hand Zuko's shoulder)_ Never forget Zuko, you are not weak, you are strong.**

**Zuko _(eyes widen before smiling):_ Thank you Grandfather...I won't forget...**

_**(Azulon smiles a little bit and watches as he leaves, a frown then appears)** _

**Azulon: If Ozai doesn't change his behavior and attitude with Zuko...then he is going to lose him...**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zuko tilted his head a little bit, not knowing what his grandfather meant.

Hakoda raised a brow at the gentleness Azulon had for him, more shocked really. 

Sokka pouted ay Zuko, "You're like what, eght in that? And your already about to be a Master Swordsman?" Zuko raised his brow, but nodded.

"Well..yeah? I'm a weak firebender, so i focused on what I was good at, which was swordplay..." Zuko sounded like it was obvious.

Aang hung off his seat to tell at him, "You're not weak! And don't try to argue." Zuko, his mouth opened, abruptly closed his mouth in shock.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**(We get to see glimpses. Moments of Zuko playing the Tsungi horn. The small prince practicing his katas. There is even a few of him playing and practicing with Lu Ten, the guards helping him learn more weapons. We are shown scenes of Zuko sitting by the turtle-duck pond, sometimes alone, with his mom, or drinking tea with his Uncle. A couple of Zuko spending time with his grandfather)** _

_**(There is also 'bad' memories. Scenes of Zuko being burned by his tutors and Azula. Zuko constantly being put down by his father for the smallest mistake. Through all this, Zuko manages to stay strong and work to be better)** _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zuko was conflicted on parts of his life like this being shown. The good ones made him smile, sometimes even miss those moments. He sighed and looked down, tensing briefly at touches along his back, but he began to calm.

Katara looked down at the floor, wondering if she honestly was wrong for hating and judging him so hard.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**(Finally, we are thrown to a scene in the Fire Lord's Throne room, Zuko and Azula hiding behind a curtain)** _

**Azulon _(angry)_ : You will feel the pain of losing your first born! _(The flames go a little higher. His mind didn't seem to be fully there)_**

_**(Zuko gasps, his eyes tearing up and he turns and takes off. Azula smirks darkly and leaves as well.)** _

**Ozai _(bows his head)_ : Yes Fire Lord Azulon....I will end Prince Zuko's life.. _(his tone gives away, that he doesn't care)_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zuki couldn't stop tbe small flinch, even now, he felt so betrayed by his grandfather's words. 

Hakoda and Sokka both frowned. Hakoda was confused, something was off, to him at least. Hakoda mostly was furious at how little the man cared for his son.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Azulon _(his eyes seem to clear and he looks at his youngest in shock)_ : You think...? No...I would never do that to my oldest nor my grandson...No...Prince Zuko will no longer be your son....once Iroh returns from grieving Lu Ten...He will be greeted by his second son, Crown Prince Zuko. Now leave! _(The flames shot high to the roof in his anger.)_**

_**(Ozai bows and leaves quickly, growling lowly as he begins to plot.)** _

**Azulon _(takes a breath)_ : Liza...prepare a message for Prince Iroh...**

_**(It is a message that Iroh never receives. When the general returns, it is to Ozai on the throne and a grieving Zuko.)** _

**~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Zuko covered his mouth in shock, tearing forming slowly in his eye. He quickly rubbed his good eye, which is the one tearing up. Zuko refused to cry openly to them.

Everyone was shocked. Toph wondered briefly on how things would have turned out if Iroh was the Fire Lord.

Katara shifted a little, feeling some guilt forming in her stomach. She had seen the good and bad of Zuko, but now...she had no clue on what to do. Katara still felt some resentment, that may not change.

Zuko took a hesitant, almost relieved breath, "He didn't...order my..my death.."

Sokka shifted and pulled Zuko to his chest, hugging him close. Zuko didn't struggle, but accepted the comfort. Suki sadly smiled and rubbed his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may include another type of 'pause' for memories for other characters.  
> Idk  
> Depends on how well this is received.  
> Also to those were wanting The Storm or Zuko Alone. These were sorta fillers.  
> Also  
> Sorry for how short it is.


	15. A Much Needed Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ninji makes everyone take a break, giving them tbe chance to eat and maybe nap.  
> Sokka and Suki plot something while Katara rethinks some stereotypes she put on someone.  
> Zuko is stuck with now a clingy Toph and a worried Aang.  
> Aang himself realizes some things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahahaha  
> I am alive! I had been sick, since the 14th of July and I am better.  
> Before that, a lot had just suddenly happened irl.  
> By b-day was also the 14th and well...I was sick in bed and bummed out, i turned the big 21  
> So Um...yeah...sorry about just going *poof*, as I said, I just had stuff happening and was sick.  
> But I am better and will soon be back to updating. I also have some possible ideas for future chapters and stories.

Ninji once again appears before them, "Okay, time for a break, I've kept you guys here for...um...I don't know..maybe too long....so...there is good for each of the nations and some places to sit and eat."

She taps her chin in thought, "Oh! No fighting, or I will hit you with _this_!" She lifts up a flyswatter. She simply grins at them before disappearing once more.

Toph grins widely, "I like her!" She then stands and marches to where The Duke is, managing to find a familiar smelling food to eat. She plops down st a table and begins to eat. She can sense Aang dragging Zuko to the food and then to the table.

Zuko, at first, attempts to pull away from Aang, but give up when he realized the kid wouldn't let go. He sighs softly to himself, running a hand through his hair. 

Sokka and Suki go together to get then something to eat, the two of them quietly whispering to one another. With an occasional glance to the scarred teen, they eventually share a nod, a silent agreement to some unknown before they went to sit with Katara and Hakoda.

Hakoda smiles softly at Sokka and Suki, he is proud his son found someone and made friends along the way. The chief then turns his gaze to the Prince, who is sitting a little uncomfortably due to a certain Earthbender. Hakoda's smile turns into a small frown, even before this, he could see that Zuko was just a kid who may be lost and a little broken. 

The Southern Water Tribe chief sighs and holds his head, looking down at the table before shaking his head. He clears his thoughts before starting to eat, it was dishes from home he hadn't really gotten to eat since he he left.

Aang sits with two of his teachers, worried about Zuko, but also amused by Toph being all clingy to him. Aang let himself going into thought a little, he saw those 'flashbacks', he could see how careless he was with his bending. He wonders how no one was severely hurt with the lack of attention he had. He doesn't notice Toph suddenly kick him in the side.

Toph huffs softly, "Twinkletoes, eat...your stomach is so loud."

Aang flushes and pouts a little before starting to eat. He can't help but think though, about the damage and I juries he could have cause, may have caused.

However, Katara is sitting silently, poking at her food. She let herself hate Zuko, he betrayed her in he tunnels, helped nearly kill Aang.she can't help but doubt what she thought. She knows he helped her brother save their father and Suki. Katara saw those memories, and even how hard he tried in the temple. The waterbender huffs, a little angry and begins to eat. She doesn't want to linger on it. Even if she doesn't realize it, some of her doubts and stereotypes began to fade.

Zuko finishes his food and glances around, seeing some of them pass out on the couches to rest. In a way, he understands, the beds in the Air Temple are not exactly the most comfortable. He does let a small smile appear as The Duke plays with Momo.

Everyone awake wonders what exactly is in store. They wonder what all they will be seeing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was okay.  
> I will have something up eventually again going through episodes, but I decided something like this was probably okay as a little 'return' to writing.  
> So..  
> Short, little dialogue, but I like to believe that 'actions speak louder than words' so yeah...little to no dialogue.  
> I apologize for puncuation errors, any errors really.


	16. An Author's Note

Um......I am so, so sorry, so much has been happening for me.

No, I haven't abandoned my stories, they are kinda on a hiatus until i can gather my thoughts enough to edit the scripts down to something a little more condensed. For this story.

If you guys want me to update faster, I can maybe go back to what i use to do which was breaking the episodes into parts.

Again, I'm so sorry i haven't updated anyone in anyway. I've also been trying to find a job, safely, so I can afford a laptop that I can use AO3 on instead.

I do plan to update soon, before the end of the year at least, that I promise.

Everyone, please take care!

**Author's Note:**

> Made go the end hmmm?  
> Are you made at how I have Katara?  
> Yes?  
> No?  
> Maybe?  
> Am I a bitch for it? Maybe!  
> Feedback is appreciated~!


End file.
